Can't Run From The Past
by Gimme a damn
Summary: Bella was just packing her things to move in with the Cullens who were out hunting for the weekend. Then something pokes her in the butt, literally, as her past comes back to her in one night.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NARUTO, OR IT'S CHARACTERS!!!

I sighed. I can't believe I'm finally moving in with the Cullens. I taped up the last box in front of me and looked around. My other things have already been moved to the Cullen house and I'm just packing up what's left. The things that I packed before made me so soar-it was the clothes that Alice bought for me, which was a truck load.

On the plus side, I'm relieved that all the pressure and fear that Victoria was given us had gone by already. The only thing left is the Volturi, my transformation and the treaty.

I sighed again and sat on my bed-which was one of the few things I decided I won't be needing when I'm at the Cullen house-only to jump back up again when I felt a really painful prick. It felt as if I was being stabbed. I looked at my butt-embarrassingly, it was the one that got hit-and saw a big red stain. To be honest, blood never really made me faint, it was just an act.

Anyways, with my butt still sore, I looked for the item that pricked me under the mattress. When I found it, my eyes clouded over , my mind being refreshed with memories that happened a little over a year and a half ago.

In my hand was a Kunai knife. I forgot that I put it there on my first night, just in case someone attacked me at home. As I remembered the Kunai that held many memories for me, I went downstairs into my dad's secret basement. He gave me the secret basement so that I could keep my stuff there that doesn't blend in with the reputation that I've gotten in Forks-a clumsy, not a fan of super stylish clothes, faints at blood and blushes a lot. Well, the blushing eventually becomes genuine every time I'm with the Cullens. I figured it was safe to go there today, since the Cullens went hunting for a whole weekend. I haven't been there ever since I put away my things here on my first day here.

I opened the secret door, flicked the lights open and walked down the stairs there. I held my Kunai in place as I saw the different things here. There were clothes that were doubled the number and style that Alice has ever bought me, I'm sure she's consider the clothes as her wonderland, and other weapons, like shurikens and daggers.

I turned around in the mirror and held my cheek. I want to see my true self, even if it's just for a second. I changed into a very form fitting blue top, a black, leather jacket and a black, leather, knee-length skirt with a long slit on the side. Along with this outfit, I paired it up with high-heeled black boots. I also grabbed my forehead protector, though I decided to tie it around my waist, and leather gloves and kept my engagement ring. I went back to the mirror and made a hand sign, and then a cloud of smoke appeared. When it disappeared, I saw my hair change into silver-my hair is completely straight-, but it reached my butt already, so I tied it up and it looked better instantly. My chest was bigger and my face changed it's angles, which gave my eyes more of an accent. My skin was the same but I was taller. My hands and fingers were more slender while my legs were longer. I had more of a figure now. My eyelashes were longer and my eyebrows were finer. My lips were fuller also. My eyes changed from a deep brown to a mix of silver and white. And these simple things made me look completely different, compared to what people in Forks know about me.

I smiled. This was who I truly was, though no one knows except Charlie. He comes from the same place as us, but he chose the road of peace and eventually, and I followed his path. We both didn't want to kill anymore, but to save people, that's why charlie became a police. We also weren't hated when we did that, they just let it go.

I don't know why, but sometimes, the things I do end up being seductive, so when I was growing, people from home started calling me "The seductress", but never a slut, which means I'm do clumsy things on purpose. Although, when I'm with the Cullens, it's not as forced as when I first came here.

Then I was suddenly aware of a dark chakra within a one-hundred-meter radius. I felt the familiar thrill and adrenaline of looking for those who have evil intentions. I rushed out of the house and looked at the moon first-high in the sky-before seeking out the evil chakra. I activated my Byakugan, then I sensed that the evil chakra is one-sixty-two degrees and turned. Around fifty meters later, I saw that the perpetrator was putting a paper bomb on the south wall of the bank. I hid my chakra before he could sense it, as well as my forehead protector, then jumped out of my cover, surprising him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked in my true tone, planting my right hand on my waist and leaning on my left foot. My voice is also a lot different-sultry and seductively deep. He looked at me, stunned, for a minute before responding.

"Well, my dear," the man started, a slight recognition in his eyes. Of course he knows me, I'm quite famous in where I come from-not that I'm bragging. "I think you should stop jumping to conclusions. I'm not trying to rob the bank, if that's what you're thinking." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then can you tell me what that is for?" I pointed towards the paper bomb and the man laughed.

"Just a Japanese saying, hun. It's what my fortune-teller told me to do." he smiled. I don't need Jasper to tell me that he's lying. It's written all over this man's face.

"Just stop giving me some obvious bullshit." I said in a sultry yet bored voice. Then he looked at me with the same expression, just more intense this time.

"Hey, how about we just go to your place, I'm kinda tired after putting these all over town." my eyes narrowed. I caught a glimpse of a forehead protector with a scratch on it. So he's a rogue, huh? He definitely knows who I am.

"All over town?" he just nodded. I took out the Kunai and grabbed him in an instant, pinning his arms above his head in one arm and held the Kunai to his neck in another one as my leg landed between his leg. He quickly looked terrified of me, which made me smirk, but had a hint of lustfulness. I drew a line of blood at his neck.

"People who do bad things," I blew in his ears. "get punished." I finished and felt something on my thigh. That's just disgusting! I let go of his arms and quickly used two fingers and hit his pressure point, making him faint. I let go of him, took some rope out and tied him like a pig. That should stop him from blowing up the town. I went away. Then I dialed a familiar number and waited.

"Bella! It sounds like you're jumping from tree to tree." I rolled my eyes as I heard the familiar voice of my mom. "Something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Actually, yes there is." When she heard me talk to her in a serious voice, as well as my original voice, she instantly turned serious as well.

"What is it?"

"I need a team of tracker ninjas." I told her, starting to look for some of the bombs. "And I need them here by midnight." I added.

"Alright, what for?" she asked, still in the serious tone.

"Some bozo is trying to repeat Gendou's plan and put bombs everywhere." I heard her gasp.

"Where's the culprit?" she asked.

"Unconscious and all tied up by the bank." I told her.

"Well, go get him back, someone might find him and wonder why he's sleeping there, all tied up!" I heard someone open a door and a muffled briefing of the mission. Then she took her hand off of the mouth piece and said,

"They'll be there in an hour."

"Great, and they need to be gone by Monday." That made her confused.

"Why Monday? It's only Saturday night, so they'll probably be finished cleaning up by tomorrow morning." I can't tell her that my vampire fiancee is hunting animals for their blood with his vampire family and coming back on Monday and he can read their minds! I definitely can't tell her that. I hesitated before answering back.

"Just get the tracker nin here now and tell them to meet me at Charlie's!" I hung up the phone and went back to get the guy who tried to mess up the town, slung him on my shoulder then went back to Charlie's. When I arrived, I saw Charlie, shocked, then instantly took the gun-which he didn't hang up before coming in tonight-and pointed it towards me. I dropped the unconscious man and held my hands up. _What's wrong with him?!_

"Now, now, dad. It's me, Bella." I said slowly. He pushed the trigger as he shot me in the shoulder. I winced in pain, though I've had worse. He doesn't know it's me!

"Bull!" he roared. I just kept dodging him for a pretty long time, and then I remembered some basic nin knowledge.

"Charlie, try to sense my chakra!" I screamed before he could shoot me again. I didn't even bother to call him dad this time. I saw him freeze and look beyond regretful.

"Oh my god, it is you, Bella! Oh hunny, I'm so sorry!" he ran to me and looked at my wound.

"S'okay, you've never seen my true face until now." I reminded him, the pain still in my shoulder, though I hid the pain from him. Then he suddenly noticed my load.

"Who's that guy?" he jerked his thumb towards the unconscious man. I chuckled.

"Another Gendou." he looked shocked. "Don't worry, I've had mom send some ninja here to help me look for the bombs he placed. Gendou the second has, apparently, put up bombs all over town without me noticing." I informed him. He pondered that for a while, then it was as if a light bulb appeared on his head.

"Well, no wonder you didn't notice. Alice has your and Edward's hands full and still needed someone else's hands to carry half of her wedding load." he didn't even strain when he said Edward's name. I was glad about that and smiled at him, glad that he lost his grudge towards Edward.

"Well, Alice is Alice. And give her a break, the wedding's in a month already. One of the bridesmaid had to drop out at the last minute because they were staying in California for the whole summer." I mock scolded him. He smiled sheepishly at me. Then I remembered my condition and took the bullet out, wincing and I let out a gasp of pain. Charlie looked really regretful.

"It's okay, already. I've had worse." I reminded him. I started to heal my wound as my hand started to glow green with Charlie staying quiet the whole time. Then, when I found all of the damaged parts, I focused my chakra in each part that needed repair. Once it was focused, my hand glowed brighter and bigger, changing from green to purple as it grew. Then the glowing purple light that surrounded my hand jumped back in my it, my wound all healed instantly and painlessly and didn't have a scar, though the leather was irreparable. Charlie watched with an open mouth. When he regained a bit more composure, he started asking.

"How'd you do that? I didn't even know that a trick like that existed!" I smirked.

"I made the technique myself." he stared at me a little longer. Then I looked at the clock. We've wasted around twenty-five minutes already. I sighed in impatience.

"Man. If I was the one flying that jet, those ninja would be here right now." Konoha had it's own private jet because each village is in different countries and continents, all hidden. Charlie chuckled, a still a little shaky from the shock.

"Well, seeing your performance when you flew here on your first day, I'd say that everyone would be dead because your plane would've crashed already." he mocked. I just glared at him.

"Say one more thing about my jet flying and you won't live long enough to see who mom sent here." He just showed me his hands, palms forward, chuckling.

"Alright, alright." he said, giving up on teasing me out of fear. I sighed and decided to use my Byakugan and start looking for the location of the bombs.

"Do you need me to come with you?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm sure that one team of tracker nin plus me are more than enough to get all the bombs." I lied. There were already fifteen bombs within fifty meters in front of me, but I knew Charlie was tired and I knew that he didn't want to do it either, judging from his voice earlier. I looked behind and saw around thirteen bombs within forty meters east as I heard Charlie turn the television on.

"Food's in the microwave, Charlie." I sat down on the floor and looked for bombs in the direction of the south, finding seventeen within sixty meters.

"Okay, thanks." I found nineteen within sixty-five meters in the west when I detected a familiar jet in the sky. Yes! They're here. Around ten minutes early. I couldn't really say who was who, but I can say that they're at the door by now. Charlie looked surprised when I suddenly jumped up and opened the door.

"About time you-" I stopped and sweat dropped. "What?" All of them looked at me with lustful eyes, except for Hinata, who just blushed.

"W-wow, sensei. Y-you've matured even m-more." I grabbed his chin and seductively smiled at him. I can't help but have a little fun before our mission.

"Well, Kiba," I smirked. "Time passes and we mature more, isn't that right, Neji?" Neji nodded instantly. "And don't call me sensei. I'm not your sensei anymore." I added, my voice and expression staying the same and I saw "them" stand up. I let go of Kiba's chin and chuckled. Charlie stood up and said,

"Now, now, boys. Don't go around hitting on her. She's taken already." They all dropped their chins.

"By you?" Shikamaru asked. I looked at Charlie as he looked back at me. We stared at each other for a while before laughing. I was on all fours in a few seconds, then I saw a drop of blood splat on the floor. I stopped my laugh short, looking for the source of the blood, only to see the boys having a nosebleed. I stood up and sweat dropped again.

"Come, on. Charlie's my mom's brother, my _uncle_." I emphasized. They had a look of understanding on their faces as I saw Charlie offer them a box of tissues. It's true, he isn't my real father. I found out that my father died a few months after mom found out she was pregnant with me.

"Okay, now, back to business. Didn't I specifically ask for _tracker_ nin?"

"Shikamaru is a good ninja. So you're mom picked him." Neji explained.

"And it's troublesome, too." he commented. I sweat dropped once again before asking,

"No, I mean why is _he_ here?" I pointed to a blonde kid around two years younger than me. He pouted.

"Well, it's because he's a dobe." someone approached us, but he was my least expected choice of my mom. I was pretty shocked to see him.

"Sasuke, I'm quite surprised to see you here. I would've thought you went rogue already because you wanted to get stronger." I mocked his voice in the last part as he scratched the back of his head.

"I was supposed to, but _someone,_" he jerked his head towards Naruto. "just had to drag me back to the village. Besides," Sasuke scratched his head. "you kinda showed me the light." he blushed slightly. Naruto widened his eyes a bit, faking surprise.

"Oh, man. I'm sure Sakura-chan would want to hear that you blushed for another girl!" he exclaimed. Sasuke almost rivaled my skin color when he heard that. Then he growled at him. Wow, who knew that he'd end up with Sakura.

"You wouldn't." Naruto just stuck his tongue out and retorted,

"Yes, I would. Unless you treat me to ramen for a whole month." Sasuke gruffed but agreed. Then Shikamaru noticed something.

"Oi, who's that?" Shikamaru asked, pointing towards the hog-tied man. I chuckled.

"He's Gendou the second." I noticed that he was looking at something and he blushed.

"How did you tie him up then?" I just shrugged. I saw where they looked and smirked. He passed out while still having an erection! It's been a long time since I've seen that!

"Oh, you know, the usual." I shrugged and I saw Neji swallow. Naruto smirked.

"Oh, Temari and Tenten are going to love some gossip." he snickered. The two boys groaned. "Unless, you two become my servants for a month." they groaned again, but agreed nonetheless. I looked at the clock and sighed.

"Alright, everyone. Playtime's over. We've wasted enough time." I clapped my hands together. "If you would just come inside." I gestured them in and they obeyed my commands. Sasuke sat above the couch, Neji and Naruto sat on the couch, Kiba sat on Akamaru, who was sitting beside the couch, Shikamaru lied down in front of the couch while Hinata just stood up.

"So, all we have to do is take out all the bombs that are connected by a line of chakra and cut the line, right?" Shikamaru asked, deadpan.

"Yes, but," everyone looked at me. "I'm a bit suspicious. Earlier, he was trying to lie to me, saying that he's doing this because a "fortune-teller" was telling him to do it."

"So, you're saying that he's implying that he might not have been the mastermind behind this?" Neji asked. I nodded.

"That changes a lot of things." Sasuke said as he dialed a umber and put the phone on speaker. We waited for a few rings until a voice answered.

"Hello?" We heard my mom say.

"Mom, I forgot to tell you. I think that he might not be the mastermind, but just a pawn of the mastermind." I told her and heard her sigh irritably.

"Fine, I'll send someone tomorrow. The only thing you need to do tonight is take out and burn all of those bombs immediately."

"Hai!" Everyone, except me, answered. Akamaru barked.

"Alright, but mom," I paused.

"What is it, hunny?" she asked softly, hearing the tone In my voice. Everyone in the room looked stunned. I'm guessing they haven't heard that motherly side of her yet.

"Please don't send that perverted hermit!" I exclaimed desperately. Everyone, including mom, chuckled.

"I don't know. Everyone else is busy." I panicked.

"Mom!" I shouted as we heard the busy tone, signaling that she'd hung up already. "Ugh, crazy old woman." Charlie chuckled.

"The same as always, I see." he mused.

"Alright, let's go look for these bombs." Naruto jumped up, but Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder when he saw that we weren't done yet.

"What?" Naruto asked, exasperated.

"We need to split up into teams first, you idiot." I closed my eyes and decided the teams.

"Let's see. We have four tracker nin, including me. Then there's Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke." I opened my eyes. "Alright, Sasuke will stay with Hinata and Shikamaru goes with me while Naruto goes with Kiba. Neji can go solo." Naruto didn't seem to like the pairings. Kiba didn't either but didn't say anything.

"Hey, I don't want Teme to go with my girl, alone." I was stunned, they finally got together?

"N-narut-to-k-kun, I-i'll be fi-ine w-with Sa-sasuk-ke-s-san." she stammered and blushed.

"No." He stubbornly crossed his arms on his chest and sat down indian-style on the floor.

"Even so, Naruto," Neji added. "Someone will need to keep you on a leash. No one knows about our identities and if someone caught you, Charlie can't bail you out just because he wants to. And it'll be national if you escape by yourself, or it'll cause a national crisis." he explained.

"And to be honest, I think that if you switch with Sasuke, I think Hinata will just faint at some point, and while she's conscious, she won't be able to concentrate." Shikamaru commented.

"And besides, dobe," Sasuke interjected. "I already have a girlfriend, and mine has a hell of a temper." he chuckled. Naruto thought about it for a while, then stood up, hugging Hinata from behind.

"GYAAAA!!!" she blushed.

"Fine, but first," he took off a small part of her shirt and bit and sucked on the exposed skin.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Hinata swooned. Neji pulled Naruto off of her, a bit angry.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing on a MISSION?! And to my cousin!" Neji practically screamed at him.

"I'm just marking her as mine." he shrugged and pulled Kiba. "Let's go, Kiba." he shouted.

"Hey, hey. Wait for us." He and Akamaru followed him.

"We better get going." Sasuke grumbled as they all ran out leaving me alone with Shikamaru. I haven't even told them who's going where. I sighed and looked for them. Kiba's group was headed East, Hinata's team took the North while Neji took the South.

"I guess we're taking west, Shikamaru." he didn't answer. "Shikamaru?" I called again and he didn't answer. I tried to look at him, only to find him already asleep on the floor already.

"Damn, you bastard." he just snored.

"Good luck." I heard Charlie shout and laugh as he closed the door to his bedroom. I didn't know whether that was for the bombs or the sleeping bastard in front of me. I shook his shoulder, but he didn't budge.

"Some nin you are." I grumbled. Then I decided to just "wake him up". I trailed a finger down his chest lightly, stopping above the waistband of his pants. I saw "it" stand up again as his eyes shot open immediately.

"Good evening sleeping beauty." I greeted sarcastically. He just grumbled and stood up.

"Let's just go." he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and directed our route as we started to jump from tree to tree and found our first bomb not too far away from our house. We went farther as we searched for the other bombs.

REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR NARUTO!!! OR ANY OF THE SONGS!!!

"So, Shikamaru," I said as he took out the fifteenth bomb. I burned it as we went to look for more. "What's been going on in Konoha while I was gone?" He thought about it for a while.

"What do you want to know about?" he asked. I tried to remember and asked about the first person that popped into my head.

"How's Renai-nee-chan?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Who's that?" I chuckled.

"Kurenai-sensei." I answered. He had a look of recognition and...sorrow? Oh my god, she didn't die, did she? "Did she..." I had a difficulty saying the word. "die?" Shikamaru looked at me and shook his head. I sighed in relief.

"Although," he added. "she won't be a sensei anymore. Much less a ninja." I feared what he'll say next. She lost her hope? Her faith? Her will? Her legs? "She's pregnant." I almost tripped on the tree that we just jumped on. We got one more bomb. She's pregnant? A ninja can get married and keep his or her job because their spouse can take care of themselves, but having a baby can end their career since babied need a lot of attention. It must've done a number on her when she found out.

"Who's?" He knew what I was talking about.

"Asuma-sensei." I smiled genuinely at his answer. I knew those two had been going out secretly, though they deny it quite poorly.

"And how's Asuma-san?" I asked, happy for the two of them. Shikamaru stayed sorrowfully quiet for a while as we got another bomb and burned it. We went back to tree jumping as I waited for Shikamaru to answer me. When he did, I felt bad instantly.

"Dead." Asuma was his most respected teacher, as if they were best friends. And now, he's... And Renai-nee-chan is going to suffer, being a single mom. I couldn't help but ask, no matter how painful it could be.

"How?" he stayed silent for a while again as we took out another bomb, arranging his thoughts.

"We we're fighting Hidan off," I growled at the name. Hidan is an Akatsuki member-the craziest one they've got, but so far, this must be the craziest thing he's done! "Chill, Bella-san." Shikamaru warned. I took deep breaths as we found another bomb. "Anyways, Asuma got hit. It was pretty fatal, so his time was more limited than ever-around a few minutes. Then Hidan stabbed himself. Afterwards, Asuma fell, too. His will is that I take care of Kurenai-sen-I mean, Kurenai-san." he told me sorrowfully.

"Oh," was the only thing I could say. So far, we've got thirty-seven bombs. We're almost done, too. The last one is around a mile away. I can't help but think about Asuma's death and Renai-nee-chan having to suffer because of it. I decided to change the subject by asking,

"So, how are the others doing?" he chuckled.

"Same as always, especially Gai-sensei and Lee. Everyone's a Chuunin, except Naruto." I laughed. Of course they'd stay the same.

"How about my mom?" he groaned as the atmosphere changed from sad to happy in an instant.

"Being tough on us as usual." I giggled. My mom is pretty tough on a lot of people, but not me, since I'm her daughter. "Anyways, Charlie-oji said your taken. Mind telling me who did?" I blushed. He looked surprised and whistled. "Must be a keeper if you just blushed remembering him." I nodded, hiding my face. By now, we only had one last bomb left.

"He is. He's a nice guy, super charming, he's so down to earth and he's...he's...he's perfect." I gushed, my face rivaling a tomato, though I looked away when I was done. He laughed.

"Sounds like he's the guy you'll be spending the rest of your life with." I guess mom didn't tell anyone about my engagement yet. "Does he know about the real you?" I looked at him, the answer all over my face. "How are you going to tell him?" he asked as we sat down after destroying the last bomb.

"How about no one else finds out about this?" I asked sheepishly. He sighed.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, you know. Or maybe he'll find out, which is going to be a bit more difficult to handle, since he caught you off-guard and you wouldn't know what to say to him." I hugged my knees to my chest and hid my face in between them. Of course they'll find out sooner or later, but I'm going to try my best to keep them away from any sign of evidence.

"I know, but it's just...tough to handle. I already like the way they look at me. I don't want it to change." he sighed. We stayed silent for a while until Shikamaru's phone rang.

So keep your love lockdown 

Your love lockdown

 Keepin your love lockdown

 Your love lockdown 

Now keep your love lockdown

 Your love lockdown 

Now keep your love lockdown You lose 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I said, laughing as he picked up the phone.

"What's up?" Shikamaru greeted into the phone.

"What? Fuck! He did...He's such an idiot. We told you to keep him under control." he said into the phone. I stood up as he followed.

"Fine, we got it. Just hide or go back to Charlie's." he hung up the phone and turned to me. "Naruto got caught by someone." I nodded. I remembered something.

"They went east earlier, so it's at the other side of town." he groaned.

"We won't make it in time." he said as I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, we will." I told him as I made a summoning technique. In a cloud of smoke, A huge butterfly appeared.

"Hey, Cho. Long time, no see." I greeted her.

"Bella? Is that you? Oh my god, it's been so long! What's up?" Shikamaru answered for me.

"We need to get to the other side of town." she nodded.

"Sure thing. Hop on." she told us as we did what she commanded. We flew around town and looked at it from our height. "Wow, such a foreign place. Is this the Forks you've been talking about?" she asked, sensing the peace and quiet of the night. I nodded. I looked at Shikamaru, who looked sick.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." he said.

"What's wrong? Didn't you fly here on a plane?" I asked.

"A plane, not a butterfly." he clarified. Oh, now I remembered something else. Shikamaru hates going on missions with me because most of the time, I summon Cho to fly us to our destination. But right now, she was our only option to get there in time before Naruto could spill our secret to them. Or worse, my name.

"Well, it won't be long now." she assured us. After a few minutes, we passed the border of Forks and Naruto.

"Uh, Cho. We missed our destination." I informed her.

"I'm looking for a place to land in." she told me. Man, I'm loosing it. It's not normal that a butterfly twice the size of an average human would land with passengers on her back. Once we landed, I jumped off, carrying Shikamaru on my back, and turned to Cho.

"Thank you again, Cho." I thanked her.

"Anytime. I hope we see each other again." I nodded, smiling as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I waited for a few seconds then sweat dropped.

Uh, Shikamaru, you can get down now." I told him. I felt him shake his head and say,

"Just carry me there. Naruto's waiting for help, remember?" I sighed but complied to his request. I activated my Byakugan and looked for Naruto's chakra. When I found him, I hid in a nearby bush, where I saw Kiba waiting for us.

"About time you got here." he hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we came from the other side of town, y'know. So cut us some slack." I said. Kiba looked at Shikamaru and looked confused.

"Um," he pointed to him.

"We flew on Cho." I explained. He had a look of understanding and snickered. I sighed. "Anyways, how are we gonna get him away from the guy who caught him?" I asked him as I looked towards the direction.

"Actually, not only one person caught him, but also other guys around your age. They were together in a group when they saw him." he explained as we heard Shikamaru barf. Sure enough, there was a group and the people surrounding him were all Forks High students. By Forks High students, I mean Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren and Eric. I almost laughed when I recognized them. Then I thought that they all know me, too, so it'll be bad if he slipped out my name.

"I'll go and think of something on the spot." I stood up and prepared to go to the corner of the street, when I felt a hand grab my jacket.

"How are you going to explain the jacket?" he asked. I was confused until I remember the fiasco at Charlie's place. The bullet hole on my jacket. I took it off. I also took off my protector, which I put back when Gendou the second passed out.

"Thanks." I said and jumped to the corner of the street, making him look like I was looking for him, still in my true form. But before I left, I saw Kiba and Shikamaru trying to plug their noses.

"Naruto!" I called out. Naruto and the group around him turned their heads towards me. Everyone, including Naruto, gaped at me. I hid a smirk and ran to them.

"Naruto, thank god I found you! I was looking everywhere for you and believe me, my feet are beyond sore." I rolled my eyes dramatically. The group still gaped at me, different reasons for different genders. "I told you not to wander around. I almost called the police to look for you. Now, you come with me." I said, dragging him by the ear, which made him snap out of his trance.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go! That hurts!" he complained. I blew in his ear.

"That's what you get for being a naughty boy," I said in a deep voice. He got a nosebleed and it was getting harder and harder to hide amusement on my face, especially when I saw the reactions of the group when I whispered in his ear. I bowed to them to hide my smirk, making my boobs bounce, my hair falling to one side since my hair was in a ponytail, never letting go of Naruto's ear. I only did this because I couldn't hide my smirk anymore. I saw splats of blood, but I know the cause of that by now.

"My name's Hikaru." I said, using my true last name. "I'm truly sorry for my cousin's idiocy. Please forgive him." Yeah, right. Like I'd be related to this idiot. "You bow, too." I hissed at him, pretending I was angry. When Naruto heard my voice, he became scared, but when he saw my smirk, he faked his fear. At first we heard nothing, but then I felt Naruto's ear being pulled away, making him screech in pain. I looked up through my lashes to look at Naruto, hiding my smirk, dazzling them for a bit. _Thank you for teaching me, Edward,_ I thought.

"It's okay, We're cool. Right, Naturo?" Eric asked. I giggled. Naturo?

"My name's Naruto." he corrected him, rubbing his ear in pain. I squealed.

"Oh, thank you. Now, let's go, Naruto. Uncle's waiting for us." I told him, playing innocent. My innocence made "them" stand up as they groaned. Lauren and Jessica looked at me and sneered.

"Everything about her is probably fake." I heard Jessica whisper to Lauren. Then I saw her smirk evilly, making Jessica confused.

"Well, if you have to go, I guess we can't stop you. But since you're clearly foreigners, why don't we give you a tour around town tomorrow?" she suggested, obviously faking the warmth in her voice.

"Bitch," I heard Naruto mutter to me, though the others didn't hear it. I had to keep amusement from showing on my face as I said,

"I'm sorry, but we're leaving tomorrow, early morning. It was nice to meet you, though." _Bull_, I thought as we left them. By now, everyone else had joined us going back to Charlie's place. I thought Neji was limping a bit, but I shrugged it off.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked. I chuckled.

"They're my classmates in school. Though I kept my name as Bella, I have a different look that I use in Forks so as to not attract attention." I said. Everyone understood. When we got inside, I asked,

"Anyone hungry?" they all nodded. I looked through Charlie's pantry. "Is spaghetti okay?" I asked. I heard everyone agree on it as I softened up the pasta and made the sauce. After the sauce was okay, I went to the living room, waiting for the pasta to be ready. I looked at the clock. I saw that it was already five am. Wow, that long? Charlie will be leaving soon. I looked at them, but my eyes stopped on Neji as I saw him really injured. How can I not notice that?

"What happened to you?" I asked him. He had a huge slash on his chest. I went over to heal him, though I made sure not to use the technique I used with the bullet. It was my secret technique and for emergencies only. I saw him shrug. "There, all healed. Anywhere else?" he pointed to his ankle. My hands glowed green again. "Uh-oh, you're sprained. Why didn't you tell us before?" I asked him. He smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted to eat first." This was so unlike him. I sighed.

"Hinata, could you be a dear and check on the pasta?" she nodded and went to the kitchen. "How'd this happen anyway?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I swear it was a wolf-like thing attack me, but a human at the same time." Neji said, as though trying to figure out the pieces of a puzzle. I stiffened slightly, but forced myself to relax again. It was the La push werewolves, no doubt. I forgot that La push was in Neji's course.

"Do you need investigation on that, too?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head. Any ninja might be killed by them.

"No need. I can do it. Why don't you describe this...thing that attacked you a bit more? I need them for my, um, investigation." I asked. I was curious and wanted to find out who attacked him.

"Well, it was pretty big. And the chakra it had was like nothing I've ever seen before. It was also color brown. I don't know, I mean, it happened pretty fast, but I made sure to hide every trail that they could possibly find." Neji said, describing Jacob. Hinata went out of the kitchen.

"It's ready." she said as we all proceeded to the kitchen.

"I think Hinata and I can serve it to you. Just stay here." I told them as Hinata and I went to the kitchen. We put pasta and sauce on the plate in silence. Well, it was, until Hinata asked me something.

"B-bella-san, I've n-noticed it for a while no-ow, but i-is that what I think i-it is?" she asked, pointing to something. I already knew what she was talking about. I blushed and looked away.

"Yeah." I said. When I said that, I looked at her face, gauging her reaction. She was smiling at me happily.

"Oh my god, th-that's g-great. W-when's the w-wedding?" she asked, a tinge of hurt in her voice. I sighed.

"In about a month or so. You could go with my mom when she comes here for the wedding, if you want." I told her as the hurt went away. "And..." I paused. I really wanted her to come, too. "Is Renai-nee-chan going to be able to go?" I asked in a whisper.

"I-i guess-s y-you kn-now about h-her, huh?" Hinata asked softly. She knows I call her Renai-nee-chan. I nodded. "I-i think, b-but I'll m-make s-sure and c-call y-you back when I-i get the c-confirmation." she told me gently. I smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you." I said as we served the spaghetti. "If you want water, you get it from the kitchen." I told them as we dug in.

"Um, B-bella-san, can you tell me what he's like?" I blushed. Shikamaru just said emotionlessly,

"She says he's absolutely perfect." he said, mimicking a girly and peppy voice on the last part-kinda like Alice's. I blushed and glared at him while everyone snickered.

"Oh, so you kn-now ab-bout it already?" Hinata asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"She almost squealed when she talked about her boyfriend." he noted. I was beet red. Shikamaru knew that I love someone, not that I was marrying him.

"I-i thought that h-he's her fiancee now." everyone choked on their food. "O-oops, sorry. I-u guess you h-haven't told him, yet." Hinata smiled sheepishly. I just looked at my food while I chewed and blushed.

"F-fiance?" Neji asked.

"Cool! Congrats on getting married! When is it?" Kiba asked. I sighed, forcing my face to go back to it's pale color again.

"In a month. I wasn't able to send you invitations because Alice would ask about your addresses, and I don't think she knows where Konoha is. Though feel free to come." I laughed slightly in the middle part.

"Then how are you going to break this," Neji waved to my body. "to him?" everyone looked at me.

"You mean he doesn't know yet?" Naruto asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. It'll come to me sometime, just not now." I told them. Then Sasuke remembered something.

"Who's Alice?" he asked. I chuckled.

"She's Edward's adoptive sister, my best friend and my wedding planner." I said. They looked confused.

"Who's Edward?" Neji asked.

"My fiancee." Naruto thought about it for a while.

"The name's kinda dorky. Maybe he could be called Eddie, or ma-" he stopped short when he felt my aura. I smiled at him nicely, but my anger can be detected from miles away.

"Uh-oh." Shikamaru commented. Naruto whimpered.

"Naruto," I started slowly. "You better stop right now. I don't want to have to pay for medical bills as well as the repair bills for Charlie." I told him scarily. He whimpered but agreed. I pulled my dark aura back and went back to eating. They sweat dropped. Then Sasuke asked,

"Adoptive?" They all turned their eyes to look at me.

"Dr. Cullen, their adoptive dad, married Esme, their mom, who couldn't reproduce. But they wanted to have children so they adopted five of them." Their chins dropped.

"Five?" Naruto asked in surprise. I nodded as I finished my food. I took out a picture of me with the Cullens and showed it to them. They looked at the picture with wide eyes. The picture was taken on their front porch steps at night time, so they won't sparkle and make the picture pure white. Carlisle and Esme were sitting beside each other, hand in hand, on the top part of the steps-edged on the left side a bit. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, beside Esme and Carlisle. Alice was on Jasper's back, giving her a piggy back on the other side of Carlisle and Esme. I was cuddling with Edward on the next step, almost in front of Carlisle and Esme, just edging on the right a bit so that they were still seen. We were all smiling as we held our lovers.

"You're the brunette one?" Neji asked. I nodded as I collected the plates with no more food in it.

"Fuck, everyone in this picture's hot! If only you looked like your true self." Naruto mused. I looked away, hiding my pained eyes as I went to the kitchen to clean the plates up. As much as I want to tell them, I'm scared. Scared that they might push me away because I'm not as innocent as they thought I was. Or maybe even hate me for lying to them this much. I took a shaky breath as I washed the dishes. I felt Hinata come nearer.

"C-can I help y-you?" I heard her ask shyly. I shook my head, but she didn't move an inch. I sighed and turned to her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. She fiddled with her fingers and looked down as she said,

"U-um, Bella-s-san, pl-lease f-forgive Nar-ruto. H-he jus-st doe-es th-these things w-without th-thinking." I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at him. I'm angry at myself, actually." I told her. She looked up.

"W-why wou-uld th-that be?" she asked.

"It's just that I can't seem to tell Edward. Ever since I got poked in the butt-don't ask about it and don't tell that to anyone," I said when she was about to ask. "I've been thinking about it and what their reactions would be. How it would change everything and all that, y'know?" she nodded as I finished wiping the dishes. "Now, let's go back inside." I said as I pushed her out of the kitchen. I saw the boys having a nosebleed while still looking at the picture. I snatched it away from them.

"I don't want any traces of blood on this picture." I told them sternly. Naruto pouted but said nothing. "When are you leaving, anyways?" I asked them.

"Noon." Shikamaru answered and went to sleep. I sighed as we saw Charlie all dressed up in his uniform.

"Noon, eh?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, I don't know about that, but Bella, feel free to stay with the Cullens this week. I'm leaving the whole time because of some kind of conference that I'm supposed to be attending as the chief of Forks." he sighed. The one thing he didn't like about his job is the seminar things that he has to attend. I nodded at him. I hope Alice didn't see this moment. I'm not the Bella she knows right now. He grabbed his gun and went out the door. I heard his cruiser start up and drive away. I saw everyone except Hinata passed out on the couch. She was trying to look for a place in the mess of sleeping and snoring bodies.

"Wanna stay in my room for the night?" I asked her. She nodded and followed me up. "Do you need a change of clothes or something?" I offered. She shook her head. I shrugged and made space for her so that we'd be able to fit in it. She went in and we both went to sleep.

REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR TWILIGHT!!! OR ANY OF THE SONGS!!! BTW, THEY STILL HAVE A WEEK OF SCHOOL LEFT IN MY STORY D JACOB DIDN'T RUN AWAY!!!

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a very familiar place. I was back home. In Konoha. But the thing is, the sun is shining brightly, and there's no one in sight. What happened? Every building is still in shape, every stand is still in place. Where is everybody?

"Hello?" I called out, the sound echoing through the area. "Hello?" I called out again. Then I heard someone chuckle. I reached for my kunai, but it wasn't there. I tried to use a technique that can hide me, but it won't work. I growled, someone trapped me in their genjutsu!

"Come out already, bastard!" I shouted, but no one appeared. I heard the same, unfamiliar chuckle sound around the area. "I don't fight chickens off." I said, to no one particularly. Then I saw something, no, someone familiar, leaning on the edge of this bridge casually, making me collapse on my knees. He picked me up before my knees could reach the ground. I looked at his face again, not believing my eyes.

"You're supposed to be dead," I whispered. He chuckled.

"Yes, I am dead, but I had to talk to you somehow." he told me, smiling. I hugged him as tight as I could, fearing he'd disappear. "I'm sorry I was never able to meet you in person. Please, forgive me." he begged me as he hugged me back. I felt something wet land on my hair-his tears.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't exactly a time of peace and harmony, it couldn't be helped." I sobbed. "Besides, I'm happy that I was able to talk to you at least once, Dad." I told him as I smiled. Then I frowned. "This isn't someone else's genjutsu being used on me, is it?" he laughed.

"It was hard to contact you from the spirit world, but I did it. I'm just visiting your dreams." he said as he let go of me. I looked at him, comparing our features. It seems that most of my features, as well as personality, come from him. But I don't get one thing.

"Why do I have the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan?" I asked him. He sighed.

"My father-your grandfather-married my mother, but for some reason, my mom's Byakugan skipped me and went to you. And I'm glad it did, or else you would be with me in the spirit world." he explained. I nodded understandingly. "So, how's your mother?" he asked casually, smiling lovingly. I smiled as well at the memories of my mom.

"Oh, you know. Just as aggressive as ever." I laughed. He laughed with me. My mom is not exactly who you'd predict to be a mom. She is the only ninja exempted from being forced to quit being a ninja because they gave birth to a baby. Then he sighed.

"I miss her so much, you know." he sighed, almost as if he was going to cry.

"Why not visit her in the spirit world?" I asked him. Then he smiled again.

"Because I needed to talk to you." he answered.

"About?" I asked.

"Edward." he said, making my stomach lurch in nervousness and fear.

"W-what about him?" I asked, trying to make it sound as casual as I can. I looked away from him out of the same insecurities.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm so proud of you for choosing such wonderful man. Even if he left you for a few months," I flinched at that. "he was just doing it to protect you. And look at you now, getting married into their coven in a month!" he remarked. I giggled slightly.

"You make yourself sound like my grandfather instead of my father." I told him, still giggling,which abruptly stopped when I processed what he had just said. I paled, even more than my normal skin color. "H-h-how do you know about Edward?" I asked him shakily. He smiled at me.

"The spirit world allows me to watch over you and see what you're doing. And I realized that you've inherited my slyness." he grinned amusedly. I got the explanation, but what did he mean by the last part?

"What do you mean, I inherited your slyness?" I asked him. He laughed before telling me.

"You're so desperate about touching Edward that you've made him take "practices" with you." he quoted. I blushed. He knew about that, too?!

"You watch those?!" I asked him, appalled. "Aren't dads supposed to prohibit their daughters from dating or having "practices"?" I asked him. He chuckled slightly.

"For the first question, no. I don't stay long enough to watch the show." I blushed, but felt relieved. "For the second question, hunny, from the moment I saw the chemistry between you two, I knew I couldn't do anything about it anymore. I knew I had to let go of you and accept you as an adult who makes the right choices." he told me, engulfing me in a hug in the middle of his speech. When I heard that, I cried tears of joy. He visited my dreams to tell me all of this. He let go of me, holding my shoulders within arms length, my tears stopping.

"It's too bad that you won't be able to walk me down the aisle." I said sadly. He smiled at me again.

"Your uncle Charlie will know what to do." he said, a secretive undertone.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him suspiciously.

"It's a secret between me and him." he winked. "Also, I think Edward has a right to know." he told me, totally changing the subject. I felt that familiar guilt wash over me.

"I know he has, but I just don't know how he'll take it." I murmured. He sighed, not giving up.

"Well, how will you know until you try?" he asked me.

"I just don't want to lose him, okay!" I waved my arms in the air. "And telling him is really none of your business, so butt out of it already!" I told him angrily, instantly regretting my actions when I saw his offended face. "Look, I'm just really...insecure about telling him. I don't want to lose him. I doubt that there are other guys as perfect as him." I amended.

"It's okay, and you were right. It was none of my business. I just rather that you tell him instead of him finding out." he explained, that familiar smile returning to his face.

"That's what everyone else tells me, too." I muttered. He chuckled. Then everything started shaking and Dad was fading. "What's happening?!" I panicked, though he kept smiling at me. Everything was sinking but dad and I stayed in the same height.

"You're being woken up." he said before everything disappeared, including him, making me scream. Then my eyes opened and I saw everyone around me, looking at me weirdly. I just glared at them, which got them terrified in an instant.

"Did you know what you just do?!" I screamed at them.

"Jeez, we were just trying to wake you up. You are so troublesome." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"Yeah, you were already screaming." Naruto rubbed his ears. I sighed.

"Alright, what did you want?" I asked them impatiently, making them see that I'm pissed at them.

"Your phone kept ringing. I think it was that Edward guy calling." Kiba smirked. I blushed, my anger wavering.

"You didn't pick it up, did you?!" I panicked. They shook their heads, relieving me. "Well, I'll call him back later. Why don't we eat something already?" I offered as they nodded their heads.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_Tells me about his night_

_I count the colors in his eyes._

_He'll never fall in love he swears _

_As he runs a finger through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong._

_And I don't think it eve-_

I picked up my phone, knowing it was Edward. I walked in front of everyone as I talked in my "clumsy Bella" voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be hiking?" I asked teasingly.

"Nice way to say hello." he answered sarcastically. "Anyways, yes, but I wanted to talk to you. I had to get away from Emmett or else Alice would kill me for getting my shirt ruined." By now, I was going down to get some breakfast.

"Ah, the pixie strikes again." I chuckled. I didn't bother on looking at the living room as I got to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at his note and took out some cereal and milk. I heard Edward talking to Alice.

"She says she wants to take you to shopping in Paris a week before our wedding for complimenting her." I thrilled when he said "our wedding", but grimaced at the subject of his sentence.

"I can't believe you told her that." I groaned. He chuckled as I took out some milk. Everyone else took out their own bowls as they poured food in it.

"Speaking of Alice, Is it true that you get to stay at our house for the week?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Charlie's leaving for some convention thing. He said he doesn't want me to be alone." I said as I took the first bite of my cereal as everyone else stayed silent.

"Are you eating cereal?" he asked in a way that made me confused.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't like having cereal late in the afternoon?" he asked confusedly.

"Afternoon, what do yo-" I stopped myself when I saw the clock. "Oh, I guess it is afternoon." I could sense Edward's confusion over the phone. "Well, I thought about watching a horror movie on my own. I couldn't really sleep last night, so I slept at around 5 am already. I thought I only got two hours of sleep, but I guess not." I said. Well, that wasn't a complete lie. He sighed.

"That's why I don't like it when you watch horror movies without me." he said teasingly.

"Yeah, because you're my knight in shining armor." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, we're coming home earlier than expected, around tonight. An emergency came up, but I'll be picking up your remaining things later, okay?" he asked as I made myself something to drink.

"Sure, but what do you mean by emergency?" I asked him.

"The wolves saw something. The guy wasn't a vampire, but something else. They need our help in case he comes back with back up." he explained. I controlled my heart, in case he heard it. They won't let Neji go, but I'll make sure that they won't find out about us. I looked at Neji with dread, making him confused.

"Oh, okay. Can I come with you to the meeting?" I asked. He was silent for a while, probably contemplating it as I took a sip of water. Then, finally, he sighed.

"I guess you can. You're a part of our family and they want everyone to come." he said.

"Oi, Bella-san, do you have some instant ramen?" Naruto asked. I glared at him, I'm pretty sure that Edward heard him.

"Hold on, Edward." I covered the mouth piece before he can reply. "No, I don't. If you want ramen, I'll buy some later." I said, making his face bright up. Then I put the phone back to my ear. "Sorry about that, Edward." I apologized. I saw Sasuke hit him on the head.

"Ow, Hinata, hit him back." Naruto complained.

"S-sas-suke-san, p-please stop hit-ting N-naruto-kun." she said as I glared at everyone.

"Is someone with you?" Edward asked. I panicked.

"Uh," I looked for a possible explanation. "Well, some of my cousins came over to Forks to visit me." I told him smoothly. If anything, I was the best liar in Konoha.

"Oh, then I guess you won't be able to come to our house for the week?" he asked and I heard Alice shriek. I heard a rustling noise.

"What? I so didn't see that one coming." Alice said, I guess she stole the phone from Edward.

"Chill, Alice. They're leaving today, so I'll be able to go." Then something occurred to me, though I'll ask about it later. I heard her sigh in relief.

"Well, that's good. Here's Edward." she said as I heard the phone being handed back to him, but I heard a "small but terrible" from Edward, making Alice laugh.

"What time are your relatives leaving? Maybe we'll get to meet them?" Edward asked. Shit, I hope not.

"They'll probably be gone by the time you guys arrive." I said casually. "Well, I shouldn't keep you from your food. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. I love you." he told me. I can feel his smile coming from the phone.

"I love you, too." I told him genuinely, grinning. Everyone looked shocked to see this side of me. I can't blame them, I never did have a crush on anyone in Konoha. I heard the busy tone, letting me know that he'd hung up, and put my phone in my pocket.

"So, why are you guys still here, anyways?" I asked.

"They had to pick someone up in the Sand Village. They're going to arrive in an hour or so." Neji explained. I finished my cereal and stood up.

"Naruto, do you still want ramen?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm full." he patted his stomach. I sighed and went to the living room, which wasn't as much of a mess as I expected. I picked up the scattered equipment and fixed the ruffled sheets and pillows. Other than that, everything was okay. Everyone went to the living room and took their stuff.

"Alright, I'm going to take a bath." I told them as I made my way upstairs.

"Hey, wanna sneak up on her?" I heard Kiba whisper.

"Do that, and I'll be pounding you to hell." I looked at him, leaning on the stair rail. He audibly gulped and I smirked as I continued my way upstairs. I opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside the shower. Once I was done, I wrapped a towel around myself and saw that Neji and Shikamaru are standing on top of the stairs, trying to stop the blood flow from their noses. I emitted an evil aura around me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked them evilly. They shook in fear.

"W-we were j-just g-going to g-get something th-that Neji f-forgot i-in you-r r-room." Shikamaru stuttered in fear. I punched them down the stairs and walked to my room. I picked out a pair of black jeans that end below my knees and a plain blue shirt, leaving my earlier clothes there. I walked downstairs and saw that Hinata was trying to wipe their blood with tissues, Sasuke was just sitting on the couch, not caring, Kiba and Akamaru just watched them and Naruto was laughing at them. I sighed, preparing to heal them.

"Hinata, you can stop now." I told her as she made way for me to heal them. I may have a bit of a temper, but I fix my damages afterwards, unless I don't want to. My hands glowed green and I put it on each of them. After a few seconds, their cuts started to disappear and their bruises faded. I clapped my hands, as if dusting it from dirt.

"That'll teach you to snoop around." I told them as I heard a whirring sound.

"That's the jet." Sasuke stood up and made his way out.

"Alright then." I said as I lead them to the door. They jumped to the dangling ladder. "Hinata," she stopped and looked at me. "Remember your promise." I told her. She smiled at me and nodded. When the jet was out of sight, I went back inside and changed into "clumsy Bella". I activated a technique, making all of the traces of everyone's scent disappear. I went to my room and made sure that everything that I needed was all packed up. I went back to the secret basement and locked up everything. When I went up, it looked as if it was just a normal weekend for me in Forks. A little bit later, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it to reveal Edward, smiling my favorite smile at me, making me blush. I took his hand as we went inside, towards my room.

"Hello, love. How was the weekend with your relatives?" he asked me. I controlled my heartbeat to prevent him from figuring out that I'm panicking.

"Well, my cousins are the same as the last time I saw them, in a good way, though." I said smoothly. By now, we've already reached my bedroom. I went over and sat on the box and saw that Edward was holding something up. Shit!

"This is a very...interesting piece of clothing, love." he commented.

"Um," I tried to think of something. "My cousin gave it to me. I didn't want to offend her, so I wore it for the day. It was a good thing she didn't make us go outside." I laughed, trying to prevent the hysteria rising. He nodded understandingly.

"If she and Alice were to meet, I'm sure they'd get along quite nicely." he commented. I nodded. I'm sure I'd be beyond exhausted right now if she saw my real wardrobe. I took my clothes from him and put them on the bed.

"When's the meeting with the pack, anyways?" I asked him.

"Tonight. In an hour or so." he said as he easily picked up the box and went downstairs.

"Tonight? At least I've had plenty of rest." I said and I heard him chuckle as I put my rubber shoes on.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we won't be watching any scary movies tonight." he teased me as he put the box on top of the car and tied it securely in vampire speed. He returned to my side and opened the car door for me.

"Wait, I forgot something." I told him. He looked at me curiously.

"What would that be, love?" he asked. Dad was right, I did inherit his slyness. I wonder what he used his slyness on whenever he's with mom. Ew! Mental shudder, though I didn't let Edward see that.

"This," I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around him as I connected our lips. I can smell his familiar scent as I breathed through my nose. I heard the door to his Volvo shut as he placed his palms against it. Our lips moved in sync and it was getting hotter and hotter each second. He was tracing my curves with his hands while I roamed his back. As I tried to place my tongue in his mouth, he pried himself away.

"Not yet, love." I pouted. He chuckled as he opened the door for me. I went inside and put on my seatbelt. He went to the driver's seat and started the engine as we made our way towards the familiar road towards his house. He held my hand securely in his as he looked into my eyes the whole drive. This is one of the reasons I don't want to tell him anything. When I tell him, he'll probably stop looking at me like this. I hid every trace of longing in my eyes and my face when suddenly, I heard him growl. I got worried.

"What is it?" I asked him, reaching out to touch his face. He leaned into my touch but suddenly, he growled again. "Edward, stop growling and tell me what's wrong." I demanded as I retreated my hand. He looked at me with slightly embarrassed eyes.

"Do you still want to go to the house? We could kill the one hour at the meadow." he said, trying to divert my attention.

"What? No, we'll go to your house." he sighed.

"You asked for it." he said as we parked the car in front of the house. He opened my door for me and we made our way to the door. Before I could open it, Alice yanked it open and hugged me.

"Oh my god, you guys are so sweet! I wish Jazz and I were like that, too." she squealed, looking pointedly at Jasper. Then I heard Emmett laughing. I looked at Edward confusedly, who just looked at me apologetically then glared at Emmett and Alice.

"Yeah, so sweet that it makes me barf. Why do you think I show Rose my love for her physically every time?" he asked, getting a smack from rosalie with the magazine she was just reading.

"And sometimes I wish you'd be a bit more chivalrous." she retorted, making Emmett grimace. Just now, Esme came out of the kitchen.

"Now, now, don't tease them. And stop invading their private life." she chided as she turned to me. "I'm sorry about that, Bella, dear. How about some dinner?" she offered. I nodded. I followed her into the kitchen and saw that she'd prepared a medium-rare steak.

"Mmm, looks ravishing." I told her as I sat on the table and started to eat while Esme excused herself to tend to the plants on the front yard.

"I'm sorry about the scene earlier." Edward said, coming from the doorway. "Alice saw us together from the moment I was at your doorstep until we arrived here. She couldn't help but shout what happened to the whole world." Edward explained. I blushed but continued to eat my food. Wait, if she saw everything from when Edward was at the doorway, then...

"Edward, did Alice see the clothes?" I asked hesitantly. He looked away from me. If he were human, he'd be rivaling my blush right now.

"Yes, I did, Bella! Can I meet this cousin of yours that gave you the clothes?" Alice exclaimed, coming from the living room, making me spit the water I was drinking. Edward was at my side in an instant, glaring at Alice.

"Actually," I said when I was done choking. "They left a few hours ago. Their phone numbers aren't with me either. They actually surprised me with that visit." I said, cutting off all possible questions that would come from her. She pouted.

"Fine, but after eating, go to my room. Immediately." she emphasized the last part then disappeared before I could reply. I turned to Edward, giving him a look of begging. He smiled crookedly at me.

"How about we just go to our meadow after eating?" he offered. I nodded. Alice appeared again in an instant and pulled at Edward's ear.

"Oh, no you don't, Mr. I-make-Bella-faint-just-by-smiling-at-her! I got to play with Bella first. She already agreed, right, Bella?" she pulled a face at me. I tried to resist her by looking away, but she just kept appearing everywhere I look.

"Um, but Edward..." her face was even more devastating. Damn, stupid pixie! "I guess we could go to the meadow after I'm done with Alice." I gave in and she squealed. Edward gave me an exasperated look and I just pointed at Alice, who went back to her room. I went to him and rubbed his ear. "Does it still hurt?" I asked him. He nodded his head, though his eyes held mischief. I finished my last slice of steak and drank some water. Then I went to him and kissed his ear.

"Is there anything else that hurts?" I asked him. He nodded and pointed to his lips. I guess I'm not the only sly one. I closed my eyes. Just as our lips were about to connect, I felt someone tearing us apart. I looked at the intruder-Alice.

"Bella," she whined. "Come to my room, now!" she carried me with me on her shoulders. I saw that Edward was pressing his lips together, though amusement was written all over his face. I wouldn't blame him. It was just like a kid carrying her mom on her shoulder. When we reached her room, I saw pure hell. There were a lot of outfits, make-up, jewelry and the most damned thing in this room-stilettos.

"Alice," I whined. "Are all of these supposed to be for me? Aren't we supposed to go to the meeting with the wolves in a bit?" I asked.

"Oh, hush. I'll be quick. It'll be quicker if you stayed sti-" she suddenly had a blank look on her face-she's having a vision. The blankness was suddenly replaced by confusion and disbelief.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"It's nothing." I didn't believe her.

"Ally, I know something's up. Tell me. I can keep a secret, y'know." I told her. Of course I can keep a secret, I've been keeping one from them ever since we met. She looked at me for a while, contemplating, then sighed as her face became completely serious but still held the same confusion and disbelief.

"It's just that, I've been having these weird visions about a girl." she said.

"What girl?" I asked her, hoping that it wasn't me.

"A girl with silver-ish hair, she's pretty hot, but there's something off about her. "she explained. Shit! It's about me! "She also had eyes, silver, too, but from time to time, some kind of veins appear beside her head." she added. That's definitely me! I'm so dead meat! I controlled my heartbeat as to not let her know that I'm on the verge of running away and starting a new life.

"Y-yeah, that _is_ weird." I commented.

"And the weirdest thing was, she kept on doing these...extraordinary things, like make a huge butterfly appear and riding it." she added again. "I'll ask Carlisle about that later. Right now, I'm going to change your appearance." she went back to her bubbly self.

"But who are we going to dress up for? We're going to a meeting with the wolves!" I said, exasperated. She shrugged, but before she could touch me, I heard someone knock. Thank god!

"Alice, Bella, we need to go already!" Jasper hollered from outside the door.

"Alright." I shouted from the door, smiling in relief. Alice got a bit ticked, but went out nonetheless. I followed her outside the door and saw that Edward was waiting for me. Shit! He heard everything, didn't he?! When he saw me, he went to me and engulfed me in a hug. I was still in a bit of shock, then Edward asked,

"What's wrong, love?" Jasper looked at me strangely. I'm guessing he told him my emotions mentally. I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I said, then in a more cheerful tone, I added, "So, are we ready to go?" They nodded. We went out and I saw that Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are standing by the Jeep.

"Good evening, Bella." Carlisle greeted me politely. "Now, everyone, the wolves are coming here in a few minutes. Be on your best behavior and don't say anything that will anger them. We need to know about the thing that went in the wolves' territory so that we know what precautions we'd need to take." he explained. Wow, they didn't consider Neji as a human? We all nodded. After a few minutes, we heard a rustling noise in the trees.

"It's not the wolves." Edward growled.

REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

FINALLY, THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! AND BELLA IS 5'6 HERE BECAUSE, OF COURSE, SHE'S HUMAN AND CAN STILL GROW!!!

_Previously:_

_"Good evening, Bella." Carlisle greeted me politely. "Now, everyone, the wolves are coming here in a few minutes. Be on your best behavior and don't say anything that will anger them. We need to know about the thing that went in the wolves' territory so that we know what precautions we'd need to take." he explained. Wow, they didn't consider Neji as a human? We all nodded. After a few minutes, we heard a rustling noise in the trees._

_"It's not the wolves." Edward growled._

Then, all of a sudden, Emmett started laughing, followed by Alice, then by Jasper. Carlisle was chuckling, Rosalie was trying to hold back her laugh and Esme was smirking at him. I looked at everyone in confusion. Isn't there a threat nearby? I looked at Edward, who was still growling.

"Um, Alice, what's going on?" I asked her hesitantly. She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and turned her attention to me.

"Edward was growling because he saw a..." she was trying to hold back her laugh. "...squirrel!" she was rolling on the ground again and I looked at Edward again, question in my eyes.

"I can't help it. They're freaky little creatures. They have abnormally huge teeth. And they creep me out." he defended, shuddering in some parts. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Seriously?" he nodded. "I would have believed Emmett was afraid-"

"Hey!" Emmett complained, but I didn't stop.

"-but I never thought that the oh-so-perfect Edward Cullen would be afraid of squirrels." I finished a bit exasperated.

"I guess he's not so perfect after all." Rosalie chimed in. I smiled at her. After that talk about her human life, she's been becoming more and more genuinely nice to me. Then everyone's faces changed into something else and looked at the same direction. It's _them_. One by one, they emerged from the trees, Sam being the last one. The silence was beyond fierce.

"You must've been desperate, asking help from your enemies." Emmett commented, breaking the tense silence. He got a smack up the head by Rosalie.

"You have no idea how much this wounds my ego." Jake growled. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Jacob, we asked for help. We can trust them." Then he looked at us. "For now." I controlled the urge to roll my eyes. Seriously, vampires and werewolves can never get along. Instead of rolling my eyes, I sighed. Edward looked at me in concern. I shook my head, letting him know that there was no problem with me.

"Now, why don't we start identifying the enemy. Tell us all you know." Carlisle said. Sam gathered his thoughts for a while. I held my breath in fear and anticipation. Why did Naruto have to be a dobe and not let me decide where we're going?!

"A guy, he had long hair, just a tad bit longer than the average male. He was wearing something that wasn't exactly called a uniform. He had this weird headband, with some kind of symbol on it." Sam explained. Carlisle thought about this.

"Sounds human so far, just no hygiene." he mused. I resisted the laugh threatening to come out and kept my face straight. Neji, no hygiene? Ha! "Why don't you tell us how you saw him?" he asked and I tensed even more.

"He looked like he was...extracting something from a tree. Some kind of paper." Jacob said, weirded out with what he said. Ugh! I'm so doing everything solo next time!

"Extracting? What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Not really extracting, but he destroyed a part of the tree with his bare hands and took a paper there. As if he knew it was there. As if that's what he was looking for." Sam clarified, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Interesting. I doubt were allowed to see it because of the treaty. Perhaps you have some pictures." Carlisle hoped. Sam nodded as Jacob pulled something out of his pocket. He threw it to us as Emmett caught it in vampire speed. Somewhere around the talk, Alice had disappeared and had just reappeared with a paper and pencil. I wonder what that is for. Emmett handed the pictures to Carlisle, who looked at each of them, his eyes widening at the sight. Oh no, what did Neji do?! I looked at Edward, who had a look of amazement.

"A human did this?" Rosalie asked in disbelief when she saw them. The wolves shook their heads.

"No, we're not sure if he was a human. No human could do that." Jacob said. Oh how I wanted to prove him wrong! The pictures were now passed to me. My eyes widened in disbelief, though I willed my blood to stay in it's place, preventing my face to pale even more. He just had to use his special technique?! How was he ever going to cover this up from the humans?!

"I've never seen anything like this." Edward muttered. Then he looked at Jacob. "Really?" he asked him. Jacob nodded. "Well, then. Alice, hand me the paper and pencil." he told her. She did as he said as everyone looked at him in confusion, including me. Then his hand started to move at vampire speed, he looked like he was sketching something. What's he-

Oh, god! He's sketching Neji! I looked at the paper and dreaded it. In the picture, Neji looked like he was going to use the gentle fist attack. Then I looked at Alice, remembering that she was having visions of the real me. I might as well start packing and go back to Konoha. When Edward showed the picture to everyone, Alice gasped. Everyone turned to her, confused, though mine was a mix of fake confusion and hints of realization.

"It's just that...I've been having visions of someone with the same eyes. And she was wearing this, too." she pointed to the forehead protector that Edward had sketched. Shit! I have to control my heartbeat, or else everyone will suspect that I know something.

"Maybe it's some kind of symbol." Jasper spoke up. I pretended to look like I was thinking, when on the inside, I'm already beyond panicking.

"Maybe, but we'll keep investigating. He left without a trail, even his scent was cut off." Sam answered. I fake yawned and closed my eyes tiredly for a moment as I laid my head on Edward's chest. It's not like I can do anything anymore. But surely, if I'm tired, Edward will come with me. And if the Cullens don't have Edward, who communicates with the wolves very well, everyone will leave. At least, I think that's what's going to happen. Edward looked at me and chuckled.

"Tired, love?" he asked me. I nodded sleepily and heard some fake vomiting noises from the wolves and Emmett. He carried me in his arms and I "tried" to open my eyes. "I'm sorry, but I need to take her home. We'll have continue this tomorrow." Edward said. Yes! But not answering will be un-Bella like.

"No, I can keep-" I gave an "accidental yawn" "-up. Don't end the meeting just because of me. Who knows, this guy might be a threat." I said, but no one seemed to agree with me. I smirked mentally. Oh, how good I can be at lying when I want to be! I laughed evilly in my head.

"No way, you are sleeping and that's final." he said when he saw me trying to "defend" the time with the wolves. I groaned, as if I'm annoyed, but truthfully, I'm beyond relieved. The wolves nodded and prepared to leave.

"Another time, then, bloodsuckers." Sam bowed.

"Same to you, mutts." Rosalie retorted, smirking as she imitated Sam's bow. The wolves jumped and left, Jacob giving me a last glance, making Edward growl, before leaving with them. I pounded into him softly on the chest. He looked at me confusedly.

"Man, Emmett's right. Eddie is a jealous prude." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and I heard laughing from near and far. The wolves must've still been within earshot. Oops.

"And that's just because of you." he pointed to my nose, smiling my favorite smile. I let my heartbeat go faster naturally at the sight and everyone laughed. I looked at him "sleepily" and heard Rose and Alice complaining to their husbands about how they wanted them to be chivalrous like Edward. Jasper kissed the back of Alice's hand and she squealed. Emmett, in return to Rosalie's statement, made out with her fiercely.

"Will there be a lot of noise coming from Emmie's and Rosie's room tonight?" I asked Edward, making him think that I'm on the verge of sleep. The two of them glared at the names I called them, but I pretended not to notice because I was about to "sleep". Right now, I'm loving being a human.

"No, love. But if they do, I'll just pound them all the way out of everyone's hearing." he chuckled as I felt Edward move inside. I felt the Cullen house's familiar warmth and sighed.

"Will you protect me from the wrath of shopaholic and coffee-overdosed pixies?" I asked him, acting as though I've taken a sleeping pill. He chuckled and I heard everyone laugh. I'm going to be blushing a lot tomorrow, thanks to Emmett. From the motion, I'd say that we were climbing up the stairs already.

"Yes, you'll be able to dress yourself tomorrow." he told me.

"Edward!" Alice screamed from downstairs. She must've seen that Edward won't let her play Bella Barbie. He chuckled again. There was a gush of wind, I guess we went up to his room in vampire speed.

"Edwa-"

"Shh." he shushed me, cutting me off as he placed me down on the soft bed in his room.

"I was just going to say I love you." I complained before closing my eyes and "falling a sleep", making my heartbeat calmer. I felt his lips on my forehead.

"I love you, too. Forever and ever and ever." he whispered gently as he crawled in bed beside me. I felt him caress my body and his smile against my head. In the end, his arms were around me and his head was leaning on mine. I heard him inhale my scent and brush his hand through my hair many times. "Why do you have to turn into a monster just to stay with me forever? I'm not worth your humanity." I heard him murmur, even though he knew that I wasn't going to reply. I had half a mind to stop the sleeping act and argue my side again, making more questions arise, but a more sensible side of me prevented me from being overpowered by the other. Soon enough I really fell asleep.

I felt a pair of hands wrapped around me from behind, and even if it's not Edward's, I recognized them immediately. We were currently on our previous spot and it was the same weather.

"Man, if I just didn't die, we would have been one happy family and I could have talked to Edward in person." dad sighed. A tear escaped my eye and a chuckle escaped my lips.

"I thought you wouldn't appear again." I murmured. He shook his head.

"I never said anything about not being able to see you again." he clarified and I faced him. He had his usual, care-free smile on his face as he looked at something from behind me.

"Hello, Edward. Nice to finally meet you." my dad greeted. Wait, Edward? I turned to look at him and unmistakably, he really is here, his family following him. But they all look confused. I looked back to my dad, baffled.

"Why-how-what-is this really him, by any chance?" I asked.

"Somehow, he'll hear all this, but he won't believe it." he answered and I paled.

"You mean because I sleep talk, he'll hear it? And the other Cullens, too?" I asked dreadfully.

"Not really. Right now, they're all in a trance, but they're not sleeping. They'll wake up when you do." he explained. Then, suddenly, I changed back into my true form and I looked at the Cullens. Most of them were in a fighting position, but Carlisle and Esme just looked at me in fascination.

"Uh, guys, it's me. It's really me, this is how I really look like!" I screamed. They were going to lunge at me, but they all tripped. They growled. My dad just stayed the same, calm, as if he knew they weren't going to hurt me.

"No one's going to get hurt or killed in this dimension, y'know." he said. "Your extra abilities, including speed and strength in your vampiric life won't work here either. Even Bella's super strength is neutralized." he said, making me shocked.

"What?!" I screeched. I didn't even try my super strength before. That's definitely a shocker. I tried punching the edge of the bridge, but all I got was pain in my hand. My dad chuckled as I shook and waved my hand about.

"Is that why I can't read anyone's minds?" Edward asked frustratedly. Dad nodded.

"Well, that sucks." Emmett pouted.

"So that's why we aren't shimmering." Carlisle noted.

"And that's why I can't get any visions either." Alice scowled.

"I can't feel anyone's emotions." Jasper added emotionlessly.

"I can't smell the girl for confirmation either." Rose said, annoyed.

"Who are you?" Esme asked us.

"Esme, it's me, Bella." I chuckled unsurely.

"And I'm her real father." Dad said, wrapping an arm around me. "It's great to meet you, at last. Thank you for taking care of Bella here." he said as my form changed back to the one they know. Edward slowly approached me.

"Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly. I nodded and he ran to me, hugging me when he reached me. Then I saw someone approaching. I let go of Edward and slowly approached her.

"Mom?" I called out. She was in her true form as well.

"Oh, Bella!" she squealed, running to me with a happy smi-oh, god! My mom's boobs just noticeably bounced really largely in front of my future family! I blushed tomato red but still hugged her back.

"I missed you, mom." I said genuinely. Dad joined the hug. After a few seconds, I remembered the Cullens. My dad withdrew from the hug and ruffled our hair.

"Hey!" I squealed. He chuckled as I went back into Edward's waiting arms. Carlisle had hugged Esme from behind, Alice was leaning on Jasper, who had his arms around her and Emmett wrapped his hand around Rosalie's shoulders. Dad wrapped an arm around mom as everyone else stayed confused.

"So where are we?" Edward asked, looking around at his surroundings.

"This is my true home." I answered him. It's not like they're going to believe anything that'll happen in this dream anyway. Emmett had a wide mouth and we were lucky that there were no flies flying around the area.

"Whoa, you're house must be big!" Emmett exclaimed. Suddenly, our background changed from a bridge into my house. In the first years of my life, I lived with Renai-nee-chan, but when I felt like I was a burden already, no matter how much she denied it, I started working to be able to live by myself.

"The bridge wasn't part of my house, Emmett." I told him as everybody, except mom and dad, gaped.

"You never told me that you live in a mansion!" Emmett exclaimed towards me, who laughed at everyone's expressions.

"If you have a house this big, then..." Alice trailed off. I have a feeling that anytime now, she'll scream- "Closet!" Yup, I was right. She looked everywhere for my closet, though I didn't follow her. When I heard her shriek, Rosalie followed her and I rolled my eyes. So they found my closet, huh? Rosalie went down and sighed.

"That was beyond huge. I think I'll get lost in it, if there were any clothes at all." she said.

"Well, I've kept most of my clothes in Charlie's house secretly, so there's nothing here." I explained. Then I remembered something in my garage that Rose might like. "Although, I left something in my house that Rose might want to see." I said as I motioned for her to follow me. She did. When we reached my garage, I turned on the lights and smirked at my babies. It was Rose's turn to shriek, even louder than Alice. In my garage was a 2009 Lamborghini LP640 Coupe and a 2009 Mercedes Benz SLK. I remembered I'd use them for missions that didn't need traveling by air. I left these in Konoha because I wanted to be inconspicuous. We entered the garage, getting nearer and nearer to the cars.

"Too bad you can't use them in this world." I teased, using the truth. We really can't use it in this world. She looked at me with a really sorrowful expression on her face. I nodded sadly.

"Hey, Rose che-" Emmett stopped mid-word when he saw my cars. Edward came by my side in a hypnotic trance.

"Are those what I think they are?" Edward gawked at the cars. I smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm only allowing Rose and Alice and me to drive it." I teased. When I saw his expression, I laughed. "Now you know how I feel whenever you don't let me drive the Volvo. It's called Karma." I patted his back and went back inside, only to see everyone else seated on the chairs. I took my seat on a vacant chair. Sometime later, everyone is already here.

"Bella, I wanna see your clothes here!" Alice whined. I shook my head. It's not like they'll believe anything that happened here, so I can tell them as much as I can.

"You do know that, since the Cullens are in a trance, they won't be able to wake you up. Only time can." dad reminded me. I nodded. "And in this world, they're as vulnerable as humans." he added. Everyone smiled. They all wanted to feel human and go back to their human lives. Then something popped into my mind. I smirked mentally and innocently walked up to Emmett. He looked at me suspiciously.

"I know that that expression is way too innocent. What are you going to do?" he asked me as his eyes narrowed into slits. I gave him a puppy-dog pout.

"Aw, but I wasn't really going to do anything." I told him innocently. He looked even more suspiciously at me.

"Really?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well, maybe not nothing..." I trailed off. He prepared to stand up and run, but before he could do so, I pinched his arm as hard as I could.

"OOOOOOOWWW!!!!" he yelped. Everyone laughed. He rubbed the sore spot and glared at me. "Rosy, do something." he begged. Rose shook her head. He pouted.

"Hey, if I do something, then I will never be able to drive her cars!" she defended. "When did you get them, anyways?" she asked me. I bit my lip.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but..." I paused, trying to think of a way to break it to them gently. "...I was loaded, I guess. Those cars are the prototypes that were built in 2006, I think." I tried to calculate the time. Her jaw fell.

"The prototype of 2009 isn't made in 2006." she tried to reason.

"Like I said, I was loaded." I shrugged off-handedly. She gaped at me.

"I thought no one was supposed to get hurt in this world." Emmett whined. I laughed. I hurt Emmett "buffest guy ever" Cullen! My dad gave him a chuckle.

"Well, no one can hurt Bella if I don't want her to get hurt. And Bella is my daughter, so, of course, I wouldn't let her get hurt." he smiled. I saw mom smile a smile that I've never seen before. I was glad that mom was happy with dad, even if it was just in her drea-

"Mom, you know that their not human?" I asked her hesitantly. She nodded.

"Of course I do. Eye color does NOT change from yellow to black in a week." she told us. "But if you don't want to tell me what you really are, I'm fine with that." she sighed.

"Now I see where you really get your perception from." Edward murmured, encasing me in a hug from behind. I giggled.

"And I got my slyness from my dad." I blurted out before I could stop it. Jasper and Emmett had to laugh at that.

"Sly? You're sly?" Jasper asked me, chuckling. I glared at him.

"Fine then, state a moment where your sly." Emmett proposed.

"The "practices" that me and Edward have every night." I stuck my tongue out at them before I could stop myself. I felt Edward smirk against my hair. I blushed to the core. I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Um, moving on." everyone laughed. Soon enough, a light was shining through, brighter and brighter. I covered my eyes, the light was practically blinding me!

"What's going on?" Esme asked confusedly and a bit loudly.

"Time is waking everyone up." my dad said as he and mom kept fading away and completely disappeared with and "I love you, Bella" from each of them. Edward hugged me tighter and I did the same.

"What does he mean by that?!" Alice screamed. Her form was becoming transparent already.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled, his state not so different from his soul mate's. Soon enough, I opened my eyes and sat up in alarm. I touched myself and saw that I was still 3-D. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella?" Edward asked confusedly. "Were we just in your mansion?" he asked confusedly. I forced myself to laugh at him. I can't tell him the truth just yet.

"My...mansion?" I asked him, forcing confusion in my voice and expression, as well as my eyes as I looked at him. "I can't afford a mansion, Edward, remember?" I pointed my finger at him in a reprimanding way. I laughed and fell back onto the bed, closing my eyes in the process. Since he was still lying down, I took the opportunity to cuddle with him. He didn't react, so I peeked at him. He seemed oblivious to everything and was lost in his thoughts. I poked him in the ribs. Nothing. I poked him harder, and still, nothing. I poked him as hard as I can, but all I got was pain in my finger.

Then I took this as my chance. I palmed his member through the cloth of his pants in an agonizingly slow speed. He jumped at the contact and looked at me. I made sure to give him an annoyed glance, but neither of us took away my hand and I felt "him" give my hand an instant standing ovation at the action and his eyes turned from gold to pitch black. He groaned.

"Bella." he moaned, not taking my hand away. It was pretty hard to keep up the annoyed glance. His face practically screamed sex!

"Well," I kept rubbing my hand at the same speed on the same area, trying to keep lust out of my voice. "I'm sure you don't sleep," _but you can get in a trance_, I added mentally. "but you wouldn't respond to me. So I did it. God, maybe you were a heavy sleeper when you were human." I commented, not stopping my actions. He growled as flipped me so that he was against my back and he was sure that I can feel his erection through his pants, directly above my arse. He rubbed me against him and it took everything in me not to jump him right now. He slid his leg between my thigh and pressed higher. I sighed and stood up. It's better to tease him, actually. He whined, making me get that same smirk-mentally, of course. God, I wonder if he felt how hot and wet I was.

"Bella..." he growled, as if to say "don't think you'll get out of bed. I'll just drag you back and fuck you senseless." I looked at him with a blank stare.

"Hey, I need a human moment. We're going to school today, remember?" I asked him and went out of his room without letting him reply. When I came out, Alice appeared in front of me, laughing.

"Oh my god, Bella. That was so funny!" she gasped, laughter prancing around in her eyes. I heard Rose chuckle. I turned to look at her, to see that she was still holding back.

"Hey, Alice, do you see him jacking off in his room while thinking of Bella in the shower while she's showering?" she asked, which brought back a round of laughter from Rosalie, Alice and the people from downstairs. I blushed at the thought of Edward masturbating. I heard him growl, a mix of anger and lust. Maybe he was thinking of doing it. While they were still laughing, they pulled me to Alice's room, where an outfit was already prepared. It was plain white, flowing skirt that reached to my knees, and a long-sleeved shirt that had flaring sleeves with a pair of closed-toe heels and accessories that go with it. I groaned at the heels. Rose and Alice were chuckling by now and saw my expression. So much for Edward's protection from the pixie...

"Jeez, I'd give anything to see you enjoying wearing those heels." she groaned. If only she knew that I killed people in heels. Pain filled my eyes at my last thought. If I was just strong enough-

"Hey, Bella, you okay? You kinda spaced out there." Alice waved her dainty hand in front of my face. I smiled at her as I prevented any emotion from appearing in my eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. What did you say?" I asked her. She gave me a confused expression.

"I said that I found some flats to replace the heels." she told me as she held up a pair of white flats. I let relief show on my face. "I didn't know that you hated heels that much." she grumbled as she handed me the flats. I took them gratefully and set them by the bed. "Anyways, take a shower already. I still have to do your hair and maybe light make-up." she thought about it as she went to her closet. I did as she said and went to the bathroom. I stripped my clothes and looked in the mirror. I think I have the opportunity to at least see my true eyes in the Cullen house. I closed my eyes and a cloud of smoke appeared. I opened my eyes and smiled once again as a memory came back to my head.

_"Man, this sucks. I was given a day off and Kakashi just had to leave for a mission." I grumbled. The Hokage just gave me his team for training today. Ugh! I left a note for Renai-nee-chan to tell them to meet me at the training grounds. I sighed as I jumped to the next tree. Soon enough, I saw the clearing and saw that there were three people. One had wild blonde hair, another had dark hair and the last one had strawberry hair. _

_"Why do we have to train today when Kakashi-sensei went on a mission." the strawberry-haired one complained loudly._

_"Because the First Hokage is a pain in the ass." the one with dark hair answered her. Then, the same guy looked into my direction. Hmm, very perceptive_. I just might have fun today, _I thought as I smirked. _

_"What is it, Teme?" the blonde asked him. The dark-haired guy took out a kunai and tried to throw it at me, but he missed. Soon enough, I jumped out of my hiding place and looked at them._

_"If you sensed my presence, why can't you hit me on the bulls eye?" I asked him. The three of them prepared to fight._

_"Who are you?" the girl asked. I guess none of them watched television. I smiled._

_"Take a guess." I told them, my smile turning into a smirk. The blonde and the girl looked at me, a calculating look in their eyes. The dark-haired guy looked at me in recognition._

_"Bella Hikaru." he simply said. I raised my eyebrows at him, then saw the symbol on his back. So he's the rumored "last Uchiha", huh?_

_"Well, then. You know my name. How about you tell me your names?" I asked them as they looked at me dubiously. My smirk became even larger. "Oh, come now. Aren't you supposed to tell your sensei your names?" I asked innocently, though the rest of my expression was completely different._

_"EEEEEEEHHH???" the two shouted while the Uchiha boy looked at me in disbelief._

_"Aren't Jonins the only ones allowed to train Genins?" he asked. I rubbed the back of my head, keeping all traces of arrogance from my face._

_"I just passed the Jonin test last month." I told them sheepishly. To be honest, I'm the youngest Jonin ever, and I'm only 12 years old._

_"What?!" the blonde kid screamed. I sighed._

_"Jeez, just tell me your names." I told them, a bit exasperated. They still looked at me in disb-_

"Bella, what's going on there? I haven't heard the shower running yet." I heard Alice ask from the other side of the door, making me come out of my reminiscing. I panicked as I changed my eyes back to the brown ones that they know.

"O-oh, just spaced out again." I called as I stepped into the shower. I heard Alice mutter something about acting like an old woman and spacing out a lot. I rolled my eyes and turned the shower on.

"Well, hurry. School starts in less than an hour." she said before I heard her retreating footsteps. I sighed and hurried. When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and headed towards Alice's room. When I got there, I saw that Alice was fully dressed and was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. When she heard me, she dropped the magazine and shoved me into her closet, on her dresser as she ordered me to keep my eyes closed the whole time. I sighed, but complied with her decision. I felt her pull at my hair from here and there, making me wince in pain.

"Ow, ow, Alice. Gentler, please." I begged. She sighed.

"Sorry, Bella, but we need to hurry." she said as her tugs became more painful, but I just endured it. After the tugs were done, I felt brushes all over my face. Every part of my face was touched by the brush, making me think that she's gone with heavy make-up. And after a few minutes, she turned me around so quick that if I'd had breakfast already, I would've vomited already.

"Bella, open your eyes and make sure not to look anywhere but up." she ordered me. I did as she said as she ran some eyeliner under my eyes. After that was done, she smiled and turned me around, facing the mirror. What I saw made me gasp. It really was light make-up that there it looked like there was barely any. And my hair was up in a ponytail, and my usually curly hair was flat straight. I smiled at her, looking at her through the mirror.

"Alice, this was definitely worth the pain." I told her, laughing when she squealed.

"Great. Now, I didn't put any lipstick because you still have to eat." she said as she put me on her back, piggyback style. I laughed. A 4'8 tall girl is giving a piggyback ride to a 5'6 person. I could sense Alice's amused smile as she carried me down. When we reached the kitchen, I saw Esme putting some food on the plate. I sniffed lustfully. When she saw us, she chuckled.

"Hello, dear. I prepared some bacon and eggs for you." Esme said gently. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks." I said as I hopped off of Alice and sat on the island table. When I was finished, I noticed something. "Where's Edward?" I asked. Just then, I saw Edward emerge out of thin air, on the other side of the table from where I sat.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about my behavior earlier. I couldn't help it-" I stopped him before he could start prattling.

"It's okay, Edward. You still have teenage hormones, right?" I teased him. He smiled crookedly. Then I got an idea as I looked at Alice and asked her the question before she could see it in her vision. "Hey, Alice, did Edward really jack off?" I asked her, not able to contain my laughter. Apparently, Alice was laughing, too. Edward growled.

"Alice," Edward warned, but that didn't stop her. When she was done laughing, she told me.

"Yep. It's a surprise you didn't hear him moaning your name." That brought back another round of laughter from everyone, including Esme. He's lucky Carlisle is at work and everyone else went to the clearing to play some soccer. By now, I'd finished my food and laid my head on the table, chuckling still.

"Alice, your one fried pixie." he growled.

"Now, now. Don't be such a hot head, Edward." Esme reprimanded him, giving him a warning look.

"Fine, fine. Let's just go to school already." he grumbled as we made our way to his car. I took shotgun as Alice took the backseat. She lied down on the seats. Halfway of our journey, she sat up, a smile on her face. I looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her hesitantly. A smile like that always meant trouble for me.

"Our homeroom teacher is sick." she squealed. I was relieved. I didn't like her, she's always so strict to the Cullens and me. "And were going to get a substitute. He's a newbie in training, but a bit old if you ask me. Then there will be three new transfers. They'll be sophomores, but they'll only be here for the next 2 weeks or so." she pouted. Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we'll talk to them, or even vice versa. They'll be like the other students and stay away from us." Edward said as we parked the Volvo in the parking lot. By now, we had around ten minutes before class starts. My side was facing the office. So when I looked out, I saw three familiar faces come out of their. When I saw them, I froze and paled as I gulped audibly. It's them!

REVIEW!!! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER!!! TELL ME IF I HAD ANY SPELLING OR GRAMATICAL ERRORS SO THAT I COULD FIX THEM!!! I WAS TOO LAZY TO CHECK THEM MYSELF, LOL!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! AND I JUST PUT ANYONE IN A TEAM OF NINS!!!

Okay, Bella. Calm down. Don't panic. Do they even know how I look like here? It's a good thing Edward can't read my mind. Crap, he can read theirs!

"And there they are, the two exchange sophomores and one junior. But, is it just me, or do they seem a bit...weird? Not obsessed with something weird, as in something's off with them weird." Alice said, pointing to the three possible people who could bring my secret to doom. I looked at Alice at the rear side mirror. Oh no, she was having a vision! I can only pray that it isn't about me or those idiot threesomes. Then, she snapped out of it and looked as if she was disgusted. Edward started laughing a bit, then growled.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't show how panicked I am. I know I'm a good liar and all-not that I'm bragging or anything-but the most important people in my life might find out about my secret that can tear them away from me. She turned her head towards me, still grimacing.

"It's just our teacher. Let's just say that we're lucky that Rose isn't here." she scowled. Oh, our teacher. I'm sure he or she wouldn't be a trouble to me. I looked out the window again and saw that they were looking at us. Shit! Look away, idiots. Didn't I teach you manners and conspicuousness when I was training you?! I was at the verge of gritting my teeth by now.

"Love, are you alright? Is something wrong?" I heard Edward ask worriedly. I looked at him then at Alice through the rear view mirror was also looking at me weirdly as she went out of the car, looking at the trio. I snapped out of it and tried to look constipated.

"Um, yeah. I just need a moment. In the ladies room." I replied, more of a question rather than a statement. He smiled crookedly at me, making my heart race. He got out of the car and ran to my side as fast as a human can go and opened my door for me.

"Go. And run if you don't want to release your bladder in the parking lot." he chuckled. I nodded and ran to the nearest bathroom. I know it was just my imagination, but I think I saw Edward looking in the direction of the three studs in shock and fascination and Alice giving them a gaze that made them look behind and see her look, making them stare at her weirdly. But, like I said, it was just my imagination. I ran to the nearest bathroom and stayed there for a few minutes. I ran in a stall and stood on a toilet when I saw someone was about to come in. No doubt that Edward can read their minds and wonder why I looked too unrelieved after letting out all of my bladder.

"So, what's the dish on the exchange guys?" I heard a nasally voice ask.

"This is a big shocker, but I can't seem to get any dish from them." Another high-pitched, annoying voice said, surprised. Damn, Lauren and Jessica are gossiping in the bathroom. At least I have a reason to cover myself up for staying inside way too long.

"No, way! But the first time you heard about the mysterious Cullens, you like, totally knew everything about them!" Lauren reasoned. Ha, knew everything? Kiss my ass!

"I know! But these kids are extra secluded. Believe it or not, there is not a single rumor about these kids." Jessica replied. Wow, 'these kids'? What the...? That is so not Jessica. The bell ringed. Shit, get out already! I need to get to class or Edward will send Alice in here. And Alice and a bathroom does not mix if you want a good attendance record.

"Ugh! Let's just go..." Lauren grumbled. I can just imagine her flipping her obviously-fake blonde hair.

"You go. I'll stay a bit. I still need to pee." Jessica replied.

"Alright, Jess. See ya." I heard a kissing like sound. Do they do the cheek-to-cheek thing? Dammit, I need to get to class. Then I heard a poof sound and I saw a cloud of smoke appear from under the cubicle door, as if they just did a jutsu. What the fucking hell?! Another ninja?! Then where's Jessica?! I changed into my true form and prepared to come out.

"Ino, how the hell did you get he-" she stopped when she saw me. I was leaning on the cubicle door and was looking straight at her. She let out a surprised gasp, looking at me in disbelief.

"Oh man, it's just you, Sakura. I though it was another rogue nin." I grumbled, depressed that she tricked me into going into my true form and preparing myself to fight her.

"Sensei?! So when you said that you were going to leave, you meant here?" she asked. I nodded. "Why here of all places?" I stood up properly and walked to the mirror , fixing my hair.

"Well, there isn't much people here, that's for sure." I chuckled. Sakura still looked surprised. "And this was a pretty boring town, so if there aren't much action, I can-" another bell sounded. "Shit! Sakura, go. I don't want to be late. And say 'hi' to Ino and Tenten to me." I waved as I pushed her out of the bathroom, which isn't that hard considering my strength. She looked confused at my actions, but I just kept a straight face, hiding all possible answers from my face and eyes. If she knew my cover-up, she'd think about it a lot and Edward would pick it up. Once she was out, I laid my back against the door. Using my Byakugan, I used it to determine if Sakura was out of the halls. When she was, I sighed and put on my cover-up as I went out. When I didn't see anyone in the halls, I ran normally to the classroom. When I was about a hallway away from the classroom, I made myself trip.

"Jeez, just great, Bella. You're already late and you trip. Just what I need." I muttered sarcastically for the vampires benefit. I turned once more and saw the door to the classroom. I opened it and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who our substitute for Literature was. I know he's an author of how many books already, but why him?!

"Now, class. I want you to tur-uh, yes?" he looked at me lustfully. Mom said that it was busy in Konoha, but I thought she was just joking. Edward growled when he saw that he was looking at my boobs.

"Um, I'm late. I was caught up in the bathroom. Sorry for being late, sir." I apologized fakely as I took my seat in between Edward and Alice.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again, sweetie." he practically drooled and Edward growled again at the nickname he used for me. It would have been worse if I'd went here in my true form. I just nodded, glaring at him when Alice and Edward aren't looking at me. He had a look of recollection in his eyes, though he tried his best not to show it. Wait, if the girls are sophomores and juniors, then why is he teaching a seniors class? Well, through the years, he hasn't changed much. His only change right now is the stuff he's wearing. The colored marks are still on his face and he's still old. I was woken up from my reverie by a piece of paper being flung to me. I looked at both Cullens confusedly. Edward was looking out of the window with a hand under his chin, though a hint in his eyes told me that he knew about the paper in my hands, and Alice was 'copying' notes in her notebook. I opened the paper and saw two messages written in elegant scripts. Edward and Alice.

_This guy's seriously a pervert._ -Alice.

_I didn't like him the moment I entered the classroom. _-Edward.

I fought the urge to laugh, though I made sure that laughter was swimming all over my face. I wrote down a reply in my forced, ugly writing.

_Yeah, and he kinda looks like a hermit. Y'know, a perverted hermit. I bet if Jasper and Emmett were here right now, they'd bet if there'd be a slap on his cheek from a student by the ned of the day._ -Bella.

I made sure the dumb ass wasn't looking and flicked the paper to Alice. She opened it conspicuously and read it as fast and as quiet as a vampire could, making sure that Edward caught it. I looked at him, who had amusement written all over his face. Alice ripped the paper to shreds. Good thing, too, or else the hermit would definitely have caught us. I don't want to spend detention with him, even if he was one of my teachers before. We heard a knock on the door. We all turned our heads to it, just to see Tenten smiling at us. She bowed to us in a way of apology, or at least I knew it was. Normal people don't understand the courtesy of bowing to others. Hmm, maybe she's lost, but she's a ninja, so I hope she isn't here for what I think she's here for.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, even though he knew who she was.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry for disturbing, but is it okay if I pull out your teacher for a while?" she asked, standing up straight. I saw everyone practically break their heads, nodding. She smiled as Jiraiya went out. I looked at Edward, who had that look of fascination on his face. I guess it wasn't my imagination, after all. Then, he growled so low that no one except me and Alice heard it.

"What is it?" I asked him, fearing the answer. He spoke in a low and fast tone that I didn't catch any of it. I resisted the urge to gulp. They know that they're the same as Neji!

"Edward, what?" I hissed. Just then, the idiot came back in with a serious look on his face, his eyes, as if they were searching and assessing every student. Oh no, he's trying to look for me. I tried to look indifferent and kept my gaze at Edward, who just smiled at me crookedly, making my heart rate speed up, though it just sped up because of my nerves.

"Don't worry, love. It's nothing you need to worry about." he reassured me. I faced front again as I crossed my arms and put on an expression that made him know that I know something was up. When I looked at the teacher, he was looking directly at me, but there was just a hint of that lust. Most of the emotions were disbelief and appraisal. Shit! I heard another growl. I looked to Edward and saw that he was glaring at the teacher. Oh no, I could just imagine what he's thinking about me! I looked at Alice, who looked as if she was trying to figure something out. I saw her lips moving really fast.

"Wait, just tell me what it is? I think I have a right to know." I hissed under my breath, looking in front. I didn't see their expressions, though I heard a sigh of defeat coming from Edward. I smiled inwardly, I'd know what precautions to take. Soon enough, the bell rung.

"Ms. Swan, may I speak to you for a minute?" he asked, though it was more of a demand. I gulped now, but was confused, then heard Edward growl. I came up to the teacher with Edward and Alice on my sides. "Alone." he added.

"Fine then, grandpa." I sighed. Everyone left in the room, which was the four of us, heard me. Edward and Alice looked at me in disbelief and Jiraiya looked insulted. I shot him a look to just go along with it, making him look like he's solved the pieces of the whole puzzle. "What? He really is my grandpa." I defended. The Cullens looked shocked while Jiraiya tried to hide his. Edward shot me a look that said 'you'll explain later'. I nodded. I went closer to the scum bag, tripping in the process. Edward caught me just in time.

"Careful, love." he chuckled, kissing me lightly on the lips. I pouted as he stood me up straight and left. I turned to Jiraiya, who made sure to put a note to wait outside for the next period students.

"Alright, you caught me." I sighed. He looked even more lustful than usual.

"B-bella, what a s-surprise to find you here." he stammered, drool falling off of his mouth. I scowled.

"What do you need?" I asked bluntly. "I still have my next period. So you found me, that doesn't mean you can hold me up." I said, choosing my words carefully, knowing that Edward and Alice are listening in on me.

"Aw, can't we play? I mean, we've known each other for how many years already?" he asked, licking his lips. I heard a student go in, but I didn't care if they saw what I was about to do. I slapped his face as hard as I could as a normal human, making him stumble in the process.

"If you haven't heard, I'm engaged! And if the principal finds out, you're busted!" I screamed at him as I walked out the door, pissed, as I ignored the whispers from my classmates. I planned on stomping my foot to my next class, but Edward was waiting for me outside with a grin on his face. Alice had just left, I'm guessing. He spread his arms out to me, and I gladly complied, forgetting my anger earlier.

"Come on, love. Time for our next class." he said as he pulled me to our next class. "By the way, the only reason I didn't butt in with your grandpa trying to get in your pants-" and yet, another growl as we reached the door to our classroom with me still in his arms, making me blush madly. "-is because Alice told me that there'd be something interesting that will happen. You don't know how much I wanted to do that to him personally." he murmured into my hair before letting me go. I sat back on my chair, intoxicated by Edward's presence. I was snapped out of my trance when Angela waved a hand in front of my face. She was seated just in front of me. I smiled sheepishly at her. I looked around the classroom and saw that Jessica was here, though she looked a bit dazed. The teacher soon started class and I just looked away. The finals were on Friday, all at once. The rest of the week is just review. I've already reviewed for everything anyway.

As the bell rung, I stepped out of Calculus class and saw Edward leaning against the wall, looking directly at me, making me blush, and Alice was at his side whining about something.

"But Edward, she needs a new wardrobe. Summer is about to come and none of her clothes are suited for this season." she reasoned. He didn't even acknowledge her as he came to me and wrapped his arms around me, making my blush turn into a deeper red.

"Ready to go to lunch, dear?" he asked me. I think my face pretty much rivaled a ferrari right now. I nodded.

"Edward!" Alice shouted when we were meters away from her.

"Come on, Al." I smiled at her, turning my head to look at her as Edward's arm was still around my neck. She grinned, happy that I didn't forget about her.

"Well, at least some people aren't forgetful of their sisters." Alice reprimanded him, walking on my other side. He groaned.

"I wanted to get some alone time with her." he retorted.

"Yeah, so you guys can make out." Alice sang. I laughed but blushed at her last comment. They can really act like human siblings at times. "And don't even deny it. I saw it in my vision and you were almost caught by the principal." she said knowingly. Wow, Edward's pretty kinky today. By now, we were at the cafeteria already. We still get envious stares from both males and females every now and then, but nothing that we can't seem to handle. But today, no one even acknowledged us. All eyes were on the new shiny toys of the school-the exchange trio, who were at the end of the food line and finding a place to sit in. I saw Ino whisper something in Sakura's ear, making her sigh exasperatedly and replied something to her.

"Hey, guys. I'll just get some food, okay?" I asked and left without waiting for their answer. As I walked, Edward appeared beside me, taking my hand in his, not saying anything. I savored the feel of his cold hand in my warm one. This might not happen again, considering my secret will come out by the next week already. I heard students murmuring to each other about the new students and me. Well, the only thing about me is about the slapping the pervert. Edward chuckled from beside me.

"A lot of people are talking about the incident with our sub teacher." he explained as we got a tray for each of us. Of course, I'm the only one that's going to eat our food.

"But he deserved it, trying to molest his student that's engaged to a charming person like you." I giggled. He chuckled, though, if he was human, he'd probably be blushing a bit by now. I took some salad, some fruits and a glass of apple juice. Edward got some lasagna and a bit of orange juice. I was about to give my payment for the food, but Edward swatted my hand away.

"I'll pay for it, remember?" he took out some money and handed it to the cashier. I gave him a dirty look. He just had a knowing smile on his perfect face. We made our way to our table. It was the table where all the Cullens sat before, when I had first arrived here. The only ones who sat here was Edward, Alice and me. Some people looked like they had the guts, but as they got near us, they shied away. Basically, the Cullens still gave off that aura, the same one that they gave away the first time I saw them. And if I'm with them, people feel as if they're my bodyguards or something. I didn't see Alice at our table yet. She's probably retouching her make-up in the bathroom or something. We sat down and I dug in my food.

"You'd think they'd change the menu after how many years." I grumbled, not liking the taste of the food much. He smiled crookedly at me, making my heart beat faster. "And you better stop that if you don't want me to die of heart attack before our wedding." I muttered to him. He looked confused, then realization reached his eyes.

"The dazzling thing? I still don't get how I do that." he answered confusedly. I rolled my eyes sarcastically as my heartbeat calmed down bit by bit.

"Yeah, and I drink animal blood on a daily basis." I joked. By now, Alice had returned. She heard it and laughed along with Edward. Everyone looked at our table. I guess they don't hear them laugh a lot. I felt a familiar aura somewhere near and in front of me, making me stiffen slightly. I gulped and looked at them. I didn't see them when Alice arrived. I was confused, they don't react like other people? I'm pretty sure that they do, from the attitude that they give me during training. And of all the times they wanted to be sociable, why now?!

"Um, guys. This is Sakura, Ino and Tenten. I didn't really want them to leave without knowing anyone in this school. I wanted to make friends with them." Alice lilted. "Come on, guys. Sit down." she encouraged. They reluctantly did as she said. Sakura kept her gaze on the food, Ino was batting her lashes towards Edward-typical-, and Tenten ate her food quietly.

"By the way, you already know me, Alice. This is my brother, Edward and her fiancee,-" Ino pouted. "-Bella." They snapped their heads towards me when they heard my name, shocked. I looked at Edward, who had that look of disbelief again.

"Uh, hi. I hope you enjoy your stay here, I guess." I blushed at the attention I was getting from everyone. That's the typical Bella reaction that the Cullens know about. Then they looked at Edward, who had regained his composure, in shock, probably because they just found out about my engagement with him. He smiled at them, not my smile though.

"Hello. Thank you for accepting my sister's invitation to sit with us." Edward greeted. By now, a lot of people were staring at us. Not actually a lot of people, actually. It's just the whole cafeteria watching us with open mouths as they stayed quiet.

"Um, is this a normal lunch for you?" Tenten asked. Alice shook her head.

"No, they're not usually this surprised. Except for the first time Bella sat with us, when my other siblings were here, and our first day." Alice answered.

"O-other siblings?" Ino asked, hope lighting her face. I rolled my eyes when none of them were looking at me. Edward chuckled, probably because he caught me, or the thoughts that are going on in her head.

"Yes. But they graduated last year." Alice mourned sadly. "They're home from college, for a break. That's good, though. At least we get to spend time with them again." her face lit back up again.

"Yes. Unfortunately for me, I have to deal with Rosalie's...shall we say, blondness?" Edward complained.

"And I have to deal with Emmett's childishness." I muttered, hiding all the traces of tenseness from my voice. Alice and Edward laughed. At least I didn't get teased by him when I woke up earlier. I blushed, remembering what happened.

"Siblings? But you don't seem to look alike." Sakura mused shyly. By now, a few of the watchers have snapped out of it and went back to their own business, though they still kept stealing glances at us.

"Oh, we're not blood related. We're adopted by our parents." Alice answered.

"Oh." Sakura mumbled.

"By the way, love, can you explain now about your grandfather?" Edward asked. Huh?

"Grandfather?" I asked, then it hit me. "Oh, Grandpa. He's always been a pervert. I guess, but he never raped anyone. Just to the point of visual molesting when it's with me, I guess. But he always gets beat up, especially by me, even if I'm not the one he's hitting on." I shrugged, looking pointedly at the girls, who had knowing looks. Alice mock cringed.

"You hit your own grandpa?" she asked. Shit! Some students heard that. Now the murmurs start.

"Well, he's not that old. He's not blood-related to me either. Just a friend that I call grandpa because of his hair. He's just around forty." I lied, making sure my blush didn't appear.

"I wonder how many people slapped him today?" Tenten thought out loud, a bit exasperated. I laughed. Definitely a lot. I ate the rest of my food and drank my juice.

"Oh, we have to go shopping later! The whole Port Angeles has a 50% off sale today and I don't want to miss it!" Alice squealed, making me choke on my juice. Edward patted my back and rubbed it, as I tried to catch my breath. Everyone looked at us again. Ugh! Stop looking! I was probably lobster red already. When I'd regained my breath, I groaned.

"Didn't we go shopping just last week?" I asked, aggravated. Alice groaned, too.

"I know. It's been way too long." she bellowed. I sighed.

"I swear, the moment you say yes, you'll be beyond regretful if you still want working legs." I warned the girls, making sure that my whole face was serious. They didn't take any of it.

"50% off on everything? Awesome! I'm in." Ino cheered, then jumped a bit as she looked at Sakura.

"Yes, but we're a bit busy. We still have to help out our uncle that lives here." Sakura amended, apologetic. Alice pouted, but had regained a hopeful look on her face.

"Then what about tomorrow?" she asked. They shook their heads.

"We're busy the whole week. Sorry." Tenten remorsed. Alice pouted.

"Fine, I guess it's just the four of us." Alice bawled dramatically. Huh?

"Four?" I questioned, confused. She nodded, back to her bouncy self.

"Yep. You, me, Rose and Eddie." Alice answered cheerfully as Edward growled, it's about the nickname, no doubt.

"Why Edward?" I asked. Surely he's definitely a boy, which Alice doesn't go on shopping sprees with.

"Yeah, why me?" he inquired.

"It's because your the gentleman in the family. Gentlemen wouldn't let women carry their own shopping bags, would they?" Alice smirked. The girls looked confused.

"This is normal for them." I rubbed my fingers to my temples.

"An engaged gentleman only carries his beautiful fiancee's-" cue blush. "- truckloads worth of shopping bags. But it's not like I'm going tomorrow." he smirked back, making me whine. Alice blanked out. I looked at Edward and saw that he was looking at me with the same look. I looked back to the three girls, who were almost looking at her.

"So, have you ever heard of, um, Miley Stewart?" I asked randomly before they can see alice. I leaned a little to the side to hide Alice's facial expression from their view.

"It's Miley Cyrus, dear." Edward chuckled, though it seemed a bit off. He must have seen Alice's vision. I flushed, not that I hadn't started earlier.

APOV

"An engaged gentleman only carries his beautiful fiancee's truckloads worth of shopping bags. But it's not like I'm going tomorrow." he mirrored my earlier expression. Before I was able to stick my tongue out at him and retort, a vision hit me.

Vision:

_The beautiful girl with white hair and silver eyes, who I'd been having visions and had some kind of dream with, looked at Edward, who was shocked beyond belief and holding some kind of knife, sadly. I was in the room, as well as the rest of the family_

_"If you can't accept it, we're not meant to be." was the only thing she'd said, tears flowing out of her eyes, which held a lot of mysteries, before jumping out of the house, breaking the glass of the window in the process. She had caught some wounds, but she didn't even flinch. Her blood was swirling in the air, but the blood thirsty monster inside us didn't even appear. She ran into the forest, jumping from tree to tree at a great speed, as she disappeared, along with her trail. I looked at Edward mournfully, then the rest of the family. They were sad, guilty, a bit envious of her beauty and they were shocked. Jasper felt everyone's feelings and collapsed to the ground, sobbing, though his sadness was a part of what he was portraying. I patted my soul mate's back, but as I did so, I still held shock on my face. My still and dead heart ached of loosing a family member, a sister and a best friend. I heard another bang on the floor. I looked at the source, just to see that Edward had also collapsed as he uttered something._

_"..."_

I snapped out of it as I tried to regain my composure as to not let the newbies know about anything.

"Edward, can we skip class? This is urgent." I said as inconspicuous as I could.

"I'm way ahead of you." he replied, a bit stiff from what he read in my mind. I felt a light nudge in the ribs.

"Alice, what was that about?" I heard Bella query. I mouthed 'later'. She still looked confused, but backed off.

"Well, ladies. I'm sorry to have to cut our time short, but we have to get going to classes." Edward bid goodbye, though it had a hint of strain in it. The girls nodded, dazzled. I snorted, very unlike me.

"O-okay. Bye." Tenten said as they made their way to their classes. When they were gone, we saw that there were still a lot of people in the cafeteria, looking at us, a bit shaken up. I don't care. What did the vision mean? A family member, a sister and a best friend...it couldn't be...could it?

BPOV

I heard Edward growl at Alice. We were already at the empty hallways.

"Can you keep those thoughts to yourself? I don't think I'd like to think of loosing her again." he barked. The last time I saw him this mad was when we were going separate ways with me, Alice and Jasper going to Arizona.

"Well, you're the one invading my privacy." she waved her dainty hands in the air and he snarled. We were hurrying down the stairs. We were practically running already, and I tripped over nothing purposely. Edward caught me and just carried me to the car the rest of the way to the car. Alice whipped out her cellphone and dialed a number. "Come on, Carlisle, pick the fu-Oh, hello, Carlisle. We need an emergency meeting with the family." she said as we reached the car. I saw her bite her lip as Edward put me in shotgun.

"It's about the girl I keep on having visions of. I think there's something impossible with it." She laughed shrilly. Impossible? Edward took us out of the parking lot and onto the way towards the Cullen house in double the normal speed that he usually goes at. I gulped.

"Alright. I'll tell them. Bye." she hung up and dialed another number.

"Hey, there's an emergency that we need to talk about." she said, her voice tense. It's not everyday that I hear her voice like this. I clutched the seat as if I'd die if I loosened my hold on it. I looked at Edward, who was practically snarling at the road in front of him.

"No, Emmett. Bella didn't fall off the stairs again." I could picture her rolling her eyes. Edward growled louder. Wow, he's been growling a lot today.

"Alright, see ya, big bro." she hung up the phone as the Cullen house came into view rapidly. The car went into an abrupt stop and I plunged forward, hitting my head in the process.

"Ow! Ugh, that's definitely gonna leave a bruise." I complained as I lightly rubbed the damaged spot. I felt cool hand pry mine off and gently soothed my head.

"I'm sorry, love. I overreacted. Alice's thoughts were quite...disturbing. Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. I nodded and looked at Alice, who had gone inside already. The spot felt warm again and I heard my door being opened. I was carried out with one hand as the other hand mended my head again.

"Can you keep your hand there for a while?" I asked softly. I felt him kiss my forehead.

"My wish is your command, love." he murmured as we went inside. I saw that everyone, except Carlisle is already seated around the dining table.

"Oh my, dear. What happened?" Esme's frantic voice asked as she appeared in front of me.

"You sure she didn't fall off the stairs?" Emmett boomed. Edward's chest shook slightly and silently, either laughing or growling, I'm not sure.

"Let's just say that Edward needs to go back to driving lessons." I muttered. Everyone laughed. I felt Edward seat me, keeping his hand on my forehead. He gave it another kiss and stroked his other hand through my hair.

"So, what's the emergency meeting about?" Rosalie asked, bored out of her mind.

"Let's wait for Carlisle." Edward said. The pain in my head lessened bit by bit.

"By the way, Emmett. You're carrying our shopping bags tomorrow and that's final." Alice aforementioned then talked to Rosalie again.

"What?!" he cried, though he didn't get an answer. Edward snickered.

"Yeah, for some reason, Alice let me go at-"

"I thought Esme said you shouldn't show off." I mumbled. I saw Esme smile at me. It was Emmett's turn to laugh at Edward.

"Serves you right, _Eddie_." he emphasized. Edward growled.

"Now, now, children. We aren't supposed to fight at the dining table." someone from the doorway of the dining room laughed. Carlisle entered the room gracefully and sat down. The arrangement was me, Emmett on my right, then Rosalie, then Alice, then Jasper, then Esme and finally, Carlisle. Edward just stood up behind me as his hand was still on my head. Carlisle raised an eyebrow, as if questioning Edward. I didn't look at him because his hand may fall off of my face.

"Uh, sudden brakes. Big impact." was all Edward could get out as he chuckled.

"I'll treat that later." Carlisle sighed as his face turned dead serious. This was everyone's cue to sit up straight.

"Edward, I think I'm fine." I whispered. He shook his head. I sighed.

"Now, Alice, dear, what did you call everyone for?" Carlisle asked. Alice bit her lip.

"I had a vision about the girl. She said something to us, kinda like a farewell." she started. Farewell? I was going to leave? I fought the tears threatening to show.

"A farewell?" Rosalie asked, stumped. "Why would she bid farewell to us?" she asked. Alice shrugged.

"Not the normal 'I'll see you tomorrow' farewell, but kinda like that girl has been close to us for a long time. As if she was a really close person to us saying goodbye forever. Like if a person was about to commit suicide, or about to leave to another place where we can't see her again." she explained. Suicide? Maybe that would happen. Like when they left. I was just about to commit suicide, if it weren't for Jake. I kept my face serious and confused as I fought my true emotions, or else Jasper would sense them.

"Close to us? But I've never even seen the chick." Emmett reasoned, getting a smack from Rosalie, but he didn't even react. Weird. Alice shrugged again.

"I don't know, okay? She called us her family, too. I don't get that either." she groaned. "Then I thought something like I was going to lose a sister and a best friend." she added, a bit sad. I looked down to the brown table in front of me.

"No! Don't think that it's Bella. The girl in her vision had a different face, okay?" Edward snapped, though it sounded as if he was convincing himself. I felt my face grow warmer. "Alice, can you draw us a picture again. Her face in the vision, probably." he asked her urgently. She grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. Her hand began moving at vampire speed and stopped after a few seconds. It was a picture of the true me, and, to be honest, I have never seen my face this depressed. Not even when I was leaving Konoha. Everyone gasped at the intensity of the emotion on my face.

"When she left, she jumped out of that window." Alice pointed to the backyard window, the one that's completely glass. "She got wounded, yes. But Edward, the scent of her blood. It's the same as-"

"Stop, Alice! I don't want to hear it." he cut her off. I looked at him as he removed his hand from my face. He was so scary right now, as if a true vampire, even scarier than James' worst day. I felt a pair of hands wrap around me and in a gust of wind, I was on the other side of the room with Alice. Edward looked appalled.

"Bella, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. It's just that-"

"Edward." Esme's gentle voice cut him off. "Maybe you need to get some air before things get a bit worse." she said, more of a demand than a request. He nodded, depressed, and went out of the house in vampire speed. I sobbed, my tears not only for the unreleased ones at Alice's vision, but also for Edward walking out on me.

"It's okay, dear." Esme reassured me.

"Yeah, he'll be back before you get to sleep." Alice added.

"That long?" I panicked. "He's not thinking about leaving, is he?" I asked in a frenzy. Alice looked shocked.

"Of course not! He wouldn't leave you again. He loves you too much to let go of you again." she said. I gulped down the tears and rose up, going back to my seat. Alice followed me and took the empty seat beside me.

"Now, Alice. Please continue. Who's blood did you say it seemed similar to?" Carlisle asked. I know he knew, I guess he just needed a confirmation. There was a long pause before Alice answered.

"Bella." she whispered as everyone turned their heads to look at me. I tried to look shocked and confused. I made the feelings pure by thinking about times that I felt like this.

"M-me?" I pointed a finger to my chest, my voice still holding fresh tears. "Why me?" I asked. Alice looked at me mournfully.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's not you, Bella." she backed up on her words. I looked at her. Oh, if only she knew. "Edward and Jasper fell to their knees out of sadness. Then Edward said something, but I didn't catch it since the vision ended there." Alice told us. It was silent for a while as everyone gathered their thoughts.

"Y'know," Jasper broke the silence as everyone looked at him. "Earlier this morning, I felt as if I was asleep. As if I was dreaming. Then I saw everyone and a girl. We were on a bridge that I've never seen, as if we were in another dimension. It was pretty weird. The girl said her name was Bella, as if she shape-shifted. She said that her dad isn't Charlie, but her real dad is someone else. As well as her mom. Then...I don't know, actually. I don't think any of that really happened." he shrugged. I looked at him with wide eyes. Everyone mirrored my expression.

"I actually felt that, too." Rose reluctantly said.

"Me, too." Emmett spoke.

"So did I." Alice announced.

"I did, too." Esme admitted. Carlisle looked at everyone.

"So everyone felt that earlier this morning?" he asked, looking at me. I squirmed a bit at his gaze.

"Uh, yeah. But I was really sleeping." I answered, embarrassed. Everyone laughed.

"Well I think this is already a personal problem within us. If she's giving off illusions just to us, and Alice had a vision that she's a member of our family, then what we just talked about cannot be leaked to the wolves." Carlisle concluded. Everyone had expressions of agreement. I sighed. And it was not me giving them those illusions! Damn, I wonder if I'll see my dad tonight.

"Wait, did Edward see the dream thing, too?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I did." I heard his voice sound from the doorway. I smiled and ran to him.

"Edward!" I hugged him tight. He stiffened a bit before hugging me back. When he did, he hugged me as tight as he can without squeezing me to a pulp, cherishing me.

"I'm sorry about earlier, love. My emotions just got out of control, without Jasper's manipulation." he chuckled.

"Hey! Why is it that, when it comes to emotions, everyone always points their fingers at me?" I heard Jasper shout, insulted. Everyone laughed as Edward repositioned me so that I was beside him with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I thought I'd have to wait until I was about to sleep before seeing you again." I rejoiced.

"He changed his mind. He can't really stay away from you, can he?" Alice teased. I blushed.

"By the way, Edward, I'm no Jasper, and I'm not a mind-reading prude like you, so I guess I have to ask you instead. How does getting a boner feel?" Emmett guffawed as I went beyond red. If Edward were a human, he'd be worse than me on my best day. I decided that I'd help Emmett, just for fun. So before Alice could see it, I butt in.

"Yeah, Edward. Do tell." I pried as I kept my face curious, no matter how red I was. He looked at me in disbelief. Everyone laughed at my boldness. He was looking everywhere, avoiding everyone's eyes and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Um, actually, it...felt...do I really have to answer this?!" he asked, exasperated.

"I think she's _punishing_ you for earlier." Rosalie emphasized, starting another round of laughter.

"And, yeah. You have to answer it." I added. I was beyond flushed by now. The laughter was louder and he was already squirming.

"Uh, it actually...felt...good." his voice got lower and lower with each word that I almost didn't hear it. Some smirked at him while others chuckled.

"Can you say it a bit louder? I didn't catch that." I lied, though I made sure that they thought I was telling the truth.

"I said it felt good." he did nothing but screamed in my ear, making me wince and everyone else laugh. I rubbed my ear lightly.

"Jeez, Edward. I told you I couldn't hear it, but I'm not deaf." I complained. He looked at me apologetically. After a few minutes, Emmett was gasping and the others have finished laughing earlier.

"By the way, Bella, you could have just turned on his radio to it's loudest earlier instead of giving him a hard on. Good job on doing it, though. You were a good tease." Alice laughed, as well as the others.

"Are you going to meet the wolves tonight?" I asked. They shook their heads. By now, Carlisle and Esme had already left the room. I looked out the window and saw that it's already sunset. Wow, we took that long? A gurgling-like sound resounded through the room, making everyone laugh even harder. I blushed.

"Hungry?" Edward asked. I nodded as he led me to the kitchen. On the island table was a very appetizing-looking steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. I salivated over it. He sat me down and I started eating. Just by the first bite, it was absolutely delicious. I'm going to have to ask Esme the recipe for this. I moaned in delight.

"Ooh, Edward, faster." I heard Emmett imitate my voice as everyone else cackled. I choked on the mashed potato. Just because I moaned doesn't mean were having sex! Edward soothed my back as I tried to swallow the food. I coughed and coughed until the food was finally swallowed.

"Big bear sucks." I mumbled as I leaned into Edward, who was as stiff as a stone.

"Thanks, Belly Button." Emmett hollered. Belly Button? Yeah, whatever, Em. I sat up straight as I finished my food. I looked behind me as I was about to ask something, but Edward was gone.

"Wasn't there a vampire behind me?" I muttered sarcastically. Suddenly, Alice appeared in front of me, grinning like a madman.

"Now there's one in front of you, taking you to her room." she chirped. Before I could protest, I was in Alice's room in a blur. Apparently, so was Rose.

"Alright, Alice. Why'd you drag me here?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes. Wait, so she was also forced by Alice to come here?

"It's been a long time since we had a girl's night! I pushed all the boys out for the rest of the evening and made them go around the forest." she sang out.

"Then where's Esme?" I asked confusedly. She giggled.

"She doesn't want to go to another girl's night. She says something about being faithful to Carlisle and stuff." she answered off-handedly, though I can sense her smirk radiating off of her. Wait, faithful to Carlisle?

"Well, I wanna stay faithful to Edward!" I stomped my foot, letting them know that I'm not letting go so easily.

"You don't have to kiss another guy. Well, maybe their pictures. But it's plainly talking about the hottest guys on the planet and watching movies for the rest of the night. And make-overs, of course." Alice explained.

"Then why did Esme say she wanted to stay faithful to Carlisle?" I inquired. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Because Alice was exaggerating. Esme said that she doesn't want to compare Carlisle to other guys. Thus, the faithfulness." she justified.

"But I still need to sleep." I whined. Rose sighed and Alice gave me the evil eye.

"Our limit is midnight. Then you can wake up at seven tomorrow. Okay?" she asked. I knew I had no way to get out of this.

"Fine." I gave up. She squealed and Rosalie groaned.

"Well, first thing's first. Truth or dare." she lilted. I gulped. Playing games with a vampire won't be good for me, especially a pixie like her. "But there's a catch. If you chicken out of a truth or a dare, drink a glass of water." she said. Well, that isn't so hard, especially for a human like me. "From the toilet." she added as her smirk was at it's best. Toilet water?! Ew! I heard a vomiting sound from Rose. I wouldn't blame her, I probably looked green right now. Not one of my best colors.

"Does it really have to be from the toilet?" I pleaded. She looked thoughtful, giving me hope.

"Alright, fine. If you aren't going to drink toilet water, drink deer pee." she chirped as she sat down on her bed, beckoning us to follow. "Now, Bella." Oh shit! What does she have in that evil head of hers? "Truth or dare?" she asked. I gulped. I think it's best to go with the safer option.

"Truth." I answered. I never imagined that Alice could have a face as evil as this.

"Bad choice." Rosalie whispered to me. I paled at the truth that Alice asked for.

"What is the greatest secret that you would never share to anyone? Not even us. But I guess you have to tell us now, don't you." she smirked. My heart was beating so fast out of nervousness. I think I read in a website that fainting is a sign of a life-threatening situation, so I guess that it applied to me a few seconds after the words left the pixie's mouth. And I hadn't even had my bruise treated yet!

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

OKEY-DOKEY THEN!!! ENJOY!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

* * *

"Truth." Bella answered, a bit fearfully.

"Bad choice." Rose muttered to her. She looked even more scared that she might pee her pants. Maybe it's better if I go light on her.

"What is the greatest secret that you would never share to anyone? Not even us. But I guess you have to tell us now, don't you." I added a smirk. Before I could even see it in a vision, she passed out, collapsing on the floor. "Bella!" I screamed. Her eyes were closed and she was even paler than normal, but her heart rate was the same. Edward is so going to kill me when he gets home! Rose poked her stomach.

"Did she die or something?" she asked. I glared at her before carrying Bella to my car in a flash, placing her in shotgun. What the hell happened?

"Are you coming, Rose?" I asked in a hurry.

"No thanks." she said. Ugh, just let go of the grudge completely, Rosalie. I drove Bella to the hospital. It's a relief that Carlisle was volunteering for a shift there. Esme was helping him out as his personal secretary or something. I pressed on the gas pedal a bit more. I was thankful that the police isn't that tight on speeding. When we were in front of the hospital, I pressed the brake pedal pretty hard and the car reached a sudden halt. I carried her inside and in Carlisle's office as fast as a human pumped by adrenaline can. I didn't even knock before going in, then screamed at the sight inside. Esme was straddling Carlisle and making out with him!

"Carlisle, Bell-Oh my eyes!" I screamed. They broke apart as they looked at me in shock. I ran out of the room the moment I saw the sight. This is definitely going to scar me forever. After a while, Esme went out.

"Alice, I tho-Oh my!" Esme gasped when she saw a limp Bella in my hands. "What happened to her?" she asked, her voice rising a bit. Carlisle went out of his office and took Bella from me. We followed him to the table in the room where the patients are supposed to lie down. Carlisle laid her on the table and did some check-ups. "Alice? What happened?" Esme asked, a bit gently now.

"I don't know either. We were just playing truth or dare then she fainted when it was her turn." I explained, my head in my hands. "Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" I asked, pleading. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"I don't know either." he answered, shocking me. "Her heart is healthy and beating normally, all vital signs are present, but she's just a bit paler than normal. That wouldn't be the reason of fainting." he sighed. Then I heard familiar footsteps. I am so dead! Jasper, Emmett and Edward opened the door forcefully. How did they know?!

"Rose called." Edward growled. _But Edward, I didn't make her faint. You heard what Carlisle just said_. Edward nodded stiffly. I sighed. I heard Bella groan.

"No, it's not what you think!" she screamed. What's she dreaming about? Edward rushed to her and grabbed her hand, rubbing soothing circles on it. "No, don't leave me again." she whimpered. I saw Edward's eyes darken

"Don't worry, love. I won't. I'm staying. I'm too selfish to stay away from you again." he said comfortingly. Tears escaped Bella's eyes. Her heart beat quickened it's pace.

"It isn't like that. I lied to you because..." she trailed off. Lied to us? What...? Then she screamed again as she opened her eyes, waking up. Her heart beat was slowing down. "What? Where am I?" she asked. Edward hugged her.

"I was so worried about you." he murmured into her hair as another vision hit me.

_Vision:_

_The girl's long white hair blew in the wind as she sat on a tree, crying. Parts of her skin had blood on it, but she didn't seem to mind it. She hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head in between. Three girls appeared, looking at her with a sad expression. It was the three exchange students!_

_"Sensei, what happened?" Sakura asked slowly. The girl didn't respond as she gasped and sniffled._

_"I've never seen her cry, not even when she was leaving the village or when she saw her mom for the first time." Ino whispered to Tenten._

_"It's definitely big." she whispered back._

_"Shut it, you guys." Sakura scolded. _

_"Girls," another voice echoed. A man with white hair appeared. It was our perverted teacher! "If she doesn't want to talk, then leave her alone." he said sincerely as sadness filled his eyes as well._

_"Why don't you just follow your own advice, Jiraiya?" the crying girl mumbled, gasping at some parts and wiped away her tears. "Anyways, do you guys have room in the jet?" they looked at her, confused. "I think I'm ready to go back home." she gave a small smile, though it was forced._

_"But sensei, I thought you were happy here?" Ino asked._

_"You're just going to leave your friends and-" Sakura was cut off._

_"Don't! And don't question my actions, alright?" she asked them as she stood up._

_"What about uncle Charlie?" Tenten asked. Charlie? What does he know about this?_

_"I'll send him a goodbye video or something. I don't want to deal with his tears." she waved as she jumped away with the three girls following._

_"You've changed. You never had to run away from your problems before." our teacher murmured into the wind before following them._

Everything disappeared as I went back into reality and saw that everyone was looking at me expectantly. Jasper wrapped his arms around me. Edward looked confused.

"Alice, what was your vision about?" Carlisle asked. I took an unnecessary breath before answering.

"The same girl, the one I keep on having visions about. She's allies with the new teacher and the exchange girls." I explained.

"After that vision, their thoughts make a bit of sense now." Edward added.

"Then the girl said that she was leaving. Based from the previous vision, I think that she was leaving us. But I still don't know who she really is. I can't even get her name." I finished. I heard Bella's heart beating quickly again, making everyone look at her, then it was as though it was forced to slow down. Then something occurred to me. "We're definitely going to meet her." everyone snapped their heads back at me. "The visions I keep on having are set in stone. It's like nothing I've seen before. The vision was at it's hardest and it was so hard and looked so real that I think that it can't be changed, for once. There was no part in it that was blurred." I explained. Bella looked frightful as she took deep breaths.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Carlisle asked. She shook her head.

"I just need to get some fresh air." she said as she stood up and went out. Why didn't Edward follow her?

"Because she needs to clear her thoughts and some alone time." he answered my thoughts. I hesitantly brought up the question I've been meaning to ask Edward.

"Um, Edward?" he looked at me. I was blocking my mind by singing the Philippine National anthem in German. "Haven't you noticed that in my visions about that girl, Bella is no where in it?" I asked. He growled. Carlisle laid a hand on his shoulder.

"She's simply asking a question. No need to start a scene in the hospital." Carlisle reprimanded. He growled one more time before leaving, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

Bella POV

_"The vision was at it's hardest and somehow, I think that it can't be changed, for once." _Alice's voice echoed in my mind. I was currently on the rooftop of the hospital, watching the misty-aired Forks._ "Based on my previous vision, I think that she was leaving us."_ So I'm really going to leave them, huh? I can't wrap my mind around having a life without the Cullens. I wonder what will happen when they find out. It sucks not knowing when it will happen. I felt a pair of cold, familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"What do you think about the girl?" I asked, keeping my gaze on the scenery of Forks. He didn't answer for a while.

"Promise me you won't be mad." he asked me. I nodded. He spun me around, searching for something in my eyes, before speaking. "Alice is starting to think that you're the girl in her visions. She thinks that this," he waved his hand to my body. "is some kind of disguise." he said. I just nodded. She's right, this _is_ just a disguise. This was all just to trick them. I didn't want to lie to them, but I was to selfish and I knew that if they knew the truth, they'd push me away, disgusted. At least Edward hasn't read Mike's or Eric's or Tyler's or Jessica's or Lauren's minds, because I'm sure they'd be thinking about the girl that they saw. After a while, I couldn't take it and hugged Edward as tight as I can, wrapping my arms around his waist. I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible if I was really going to leave him. Tears leaked out of my eyes uncontrollably. He soothed me, combing his hand through my hair.

"Why are you crying, love?" he asked. I can't tell him yet. I didn't answer him and just kept on crying. "No one hates you." he suddenly said. I shook my head, letting him know that that's not the reason that I was crying. Yet. I'm going to miss this. I'm going to miss everyone's hilarity. Alice's shopping obsessions, Emmett's teasing, Jasper's big brother character, Rosalie's snobbishness, Esme's care, Carlisle's medical treatments and mostly, Edward's love for me, showering me with tenderness and care. I let go of Edward reluctantly and wiped my tears with my sleeve. Edward helped me wipe them away.

_Im feelin' all superhuman  
You did this to me  
Superhuman all day with-_

I picked up my phone, which was in my pocket the whole time.

"Hello?" I greeted, my voice holding fresh tears.

"Bella!" I heard my mom's worried voice. "What happened?" she asked. I sniffed before answering.

"Uh, nothing. Just watching the Titanic with Rose and Alice." I answered, blushing. Edward chuckled.

"Oh, well. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be in Forks for your wedding a week before the actual day, okay?" she asked. My eyes darkened as I remembered that there might not be a wedding.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I replied, sadness in my eyes, though I didn't let Edward see that.

"Okay, I gotta go. I have to see how the hospital's doing." she said and hung up.

"What did your mom want?" he asked.

"Just wanted to tell me that she'll be arriving in two weeks for the wedding." I answered him, hiding all the sadness from sounding in my voice as I made my way downstairs, going back to Carlisle's office. Edward followed me as we both went back to our family, the one that I was going to be leaving soon. Edward held onto my hand. I smiled. The door to Carlisle's office was coming into view and we stepped inside. Alice tackled me the moment she saw me.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't really want to suspect you of anything. It's just that I was worried about where you were in the visions." she apologized. I patted her back with one hand, letting go of Edward's, and returned the hug with the other on. Soon, I let go of Alice and observed the room. Carlisle was reading over some papers, Esme had an arm wrapped around Carlisle as she read with him, Jasper was reading a book that was on Carlisle's shelf and Emmett was lying on the table.

"Well, why don't we all go back home? I don't think it would be convenient for people to see a doctor's entire family in his office." Carlisle chuckled. "And I have good news when we get back home later." I, along with everyone else except Edward, who was grinning, looked at him in confusion. At least they're letting off about the fainting thing. We reached the parking lot of the hospital and saw Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche.

"By the way, Bella, did you know that Angela's grandmother ate Angela's homework?" Alice asked, keeping her amusement from showing as she pulled me to her car, sticking a tongue out at Edward, who was chuckling. I was shocked.

"Oh my god, why'd she do that?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Because her homework was cake." Alice, as well as the rest of the Cullens that are present, broke out in laughter. I blushed. How could I be this stupid? I chuckled at my stupidity. I went to take shotgun in Alice's car, ignoring Edward's protests of riding with him in Emmett's Jeep. Alice started the engine and sped off towards the familiar road to the Cullen house a bit faster than my liking.

"Alice, you think you could slow down a bit?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Emmett's challenging me. We're racing against him." she informed me as she steeped even harder on the gas pedal. I saw Emmett waving at me from the rear view mirror as he went in front of us. I clutched onto my seat as if it were dear life. Alice drove even faster and within seconds, she stepped on the brakes sharply, sending me plunging forward. Not again! She caught me just in time with my forehead just an inch away from her glove compartment. I let out the breath I didn't even realize that I was holding in. "Edward's going to kill me if he sees another bruise on your forehead." she tinkled. "That reminds me, we need to get the first one treated by Carlisle." she reminded me as she sat me upright. I gave a small smile. Sometimes, I can admit that bruises as small as these are from the crazy vampires I call my family. She unbuckled my seatbelt-she never fastened hers, of course- and went out of the car. I got out and was met with a pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist. I immediately knew who these belonged to.

"Emmett, let go of me or else Edward _and _Rosalie will kill you." I said, turning my head to look at him. He grinned cheekily at me. Edward flicked his forehead. Emmett complained.

"Hey! Don't do that, prude." he stuck his tongue out at him. Edward gave him the evil eye.

"Just go cuddle with your wife instead of my fiance." he hissed. I giggled. Edward can get really jealous. Emmett let go of my waist and went inside in vampire speed. Edward turned to me and kissed my forehead. "Love, go to sleep. You'll need your energy tomorrow for the final exams." he reminded me. I groaned.

"Can I just fake a fever? I don't think I'm ready." I pleaded, clasping my hands together. He chuckled.

"If I'm the one who reviewed you, then you should be fine." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Cocky bastard." I muttered under my breath, knowing Edward, as well as everyone else in the house, can hear me perfectly. I heard laughs coming from inside and I saw Edward smirking at me.

"You really shouldn't have said that." he warned me. I remembered the first time I went to the Cullen house to meet the family. He said that when I said that I wasn't afraid of him. Suddenly, I was pulled to Edward's back and he suddenly started running. I kicked his ass. He looked back at me, shocked and a bit lustful.

"Put me own, _prude_." I emphasized the last part. He looked even more playful when he heard that. I closed my eyes, ignoring the nausea that threatened to come out. The wind stopped suddenly. I'm guessing he halted running. I opened my eyes and I saw that we were in front of Alice's door.

"I rather you hang out with Alice than Emmett. Anytime now, you might rush to the computer and start watching porn." he answered my confused look. My confusion turned into disbelief when he said that. Before I could say anything, Alice pulled me into her room.

"Let's just stay awake until the dawn, Bella." she chirped. Then I remembered something as an excuse.

"Um, Alice, Did you forget something? Like, Oh, I don't know, a bruise as big as Edward's ego on my head?" I asked her casually. Edward appeared in thin air, looking insulted. I just kissed his cheek, letting him know that I'm just messing with him. I saw Alice looking sheepish for a minute before Edward carried me to Carlisle's office. He knocked on the door and we heard a faint 'come in' from Carlisle, or at least it was faint in my ears. We came in and we saw that Carlisle was sitting on his chair reading a book. After a few seconds, he put it down and looked at us, smiling.

"Ah, what can I do for you today?" he asked casually. I pointed to my bruise.

"It wasn't treated yet." I informed him. He stood up and pressed his cool hand on the damaged part of my head. A familiar pain shot through me, making me hiss. He sighed as he disappeared for a second, then appearing again with a cold bag. He handed it to me and I gladly took it from him.

"Just keep that on your forehead." he commanded. I followed his instructions. I put it on my head with as little pressure as possible, knowing that it might hurt if I'm not careful. I felt a hand replacing mine.

"I'll do it." Edward said and I let go of the bag. He put it on my forehead and I sighed. It didn't hurt when he put it.

"By the way, Carlisle, what's the good news?" Alice asked as she and the rest of the Cullens went in his office. Carlisle grinned.

"The wolves have decided that they won't need our help anymore, so we don't have to talk to them more about the mystery girl." he said. That reminded me that it won't belong before they find out. Everyone in the room rejoiced and I just waved my hand unenergetically. I noticed Edward staring at me a bit weirdly, but I didn't let him know that I noticed it. Instead, I yawned.

"Nap time, Bella." Emmett carried me on his shoulder as he ran at human speed to mine and Edward's room. The ice bag was in Edward's hand, so it got off of my head.

"Emmett, put me down." I thrashed around, but he wouldn't put me down. I felt a familiar churning in my stomach. "I think I'm gonna throw up." I moaned sickly. I closed my eyes and tried to keep the nausea down. Emmett opened the door to our room and put me down on the bed. I heard someone smack his head.

"Prude." Emmett shouted before I felt a gust of wind. At least this time, I wasn't joining the source of the wind. I felt the bed shift.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked. I nodded weakly. He kissed my forehead tenderly and wrapped his cold arms around me. "Love, Alice and I need to skip tomorrow. The sun's appearing again." he told me. I groaned, opening my eyes. I saw his god-like face smiling apologetically at me.

"Make me absent, too." I groaned. He chuckled.

"If I can't will myself to stay away from you for a few hours, then you'll stay with me. But I'll try my best to let you go to school." he said. I stuck my tongue out at him and closed my eyes again, preparing to go to sleep. I heard Edward say something, but I wasn't conscious enough to understand it.

* * *

I woke up to the sun blinding my already closed eyes. I didn't dream of my dad again. The thought was sad, but at least I was able to talk to him. Cold arms were still wrapped around me from behind and I caught a whiff of Edward's familiar, musky scent.

"Good morning, love." he greeted, turning me so that I could see his face. He was smiling crookedly at me. It made my heart flutter, but when he saw my pout, his smile vanished. His expression turned to a calculating one. "Is something the matter?" he asked. I nodded as if it was obvious.

"Let go of will power and keep me at home." I whined. His smile returned and my heart increased it's pace again.

"Sorry, dear, but it's your exams." he tapped my nose.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I grumbled. Edward laughed. I could hear Emmett boom from here. I blushed. The door burst open, revealing a grinning Alice. I don't think I like that grin. Before I was able to do anything, or even get up, I was airborne and in a blink of an eye, I was seated in front of Alice's dresser.

"You dressing yourself yesterday was just a test. And you failed. Now I get to dress you until you've got it right." she squealed. Uh-oh, not good. She threw me some clothes and pushed me into the bathroom.

"I have a horny fiance and a shopaholic, pixie, coffee loving sister who aren't taking the exams with me. Don't I have the perfect life?" I grumbled. Emmett's boom was heard all over the house, yet again. I could hear Alice's tinkling laugh from the other side of the door and Edward complaining. He must be in the room. I stripped from my clothes and stepped in the shower. When I was done, I wore the clothes that Alice shoved to me. It was a long-sleeved, blue top, a plain black skirt, a pair of black, knee high socks and closed-toe heels, about 2 inches off the ground, plus a gray scarf. I sighed. The things that Alice makes me wear aren't me. When I went out of the bathroom, Alice squealed.

"It looks better if I see it myself instead of in a vision." she said, grinning happily. She pulled me to the mirror and sat me down. She put a bit of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, then she clapped her hands, signaling the end of this torture.

"You know, this lip gloss is going to be taken off after I eat." I reminded her. She looked as if she remembered something she forgot.

"Then I'll retouch." she chirped. I sighed and went downstairs to eat. In the kitchen is Edward, making a plate full of pancakes.

"Huh? Where's Esme?" I asked. He turned to me, pouting.

"You don't want to taste my cooking?" he asked, his eyes held innocent sadness.

"N-No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I always see her here and, um," I was at a loss for words because number one, I didn't want to offend Edward so I was looking for the right words and two, his pout is too cute that my mind couldn't function properly. He laughed.

"I know, just teasing." he chuckled, putting the last pancake on the plate and sprinkling it with strawberry syrup. Payback time.

"You suck. And I wanted chocolate syrup." I huffed like a little girl. He stopped pouring the syrup and started getting the ingredients to make pancake in vampire speed. It was my turn to laugh. He stopped mixing and looked at me, confused. "I was just kidding. Strawberry syrup is my favorite." I sang. He looked relieved. I dug into the pancakes. They were so yummy! Before I knew it, I'd finished the entire plate. I looked at Edward, who was watching me with wide eyes.

"I didn't know you could eat 5 pancakes in less than a minute." he breathed out in amazement. Shit! Eating something that quickly-it's one of the useless techniques I created!

"Uh, yeah. Me neither." I laughed unsurely. "Anyways, time to get to class." I stood up and was about to make my way out of the door, when I remembered something. "What am I taking to school?" I asked, turning around so that I could see Edward. He was smiling at me, though I'm pretty sure that I can still see parts of his shock leaking out. I wonder if he'll think I'm a pig now.

"I took the liberty of getting your car. Since I don't want anyone else besides me driving my car-" IDIOT!!! "-and the rest of the cars aren't to your liking, I took your car here." he explained. I ran to him and hugged him, pecking him on the lips. He wrapped one of his arms around me while the other one was patting my hair.

"Thanks, Edward." I said in my softest voice.

"Your welcome, but that cute act isn't going to work on me." I pushed him away. I saw that he was smirking. "Exams are exams. And these are your last high school exams as a human, remember?" he teased. I didn't let Edward see the sadness in my eyes.

"Please." I begged in my cutest voice. He looked as if he was going to break is will, but at the last minute, he regained his composure. He smiled as he carried me on his shoulder to my truck. "Why the hell does everybody have to carry me around?" I whined. We reached outside and Edward put me down. I saw that he was raising an eyebrow at me. The sun was shining, and his face, along with the rest of his exposed skin, was shimmering.

"I've never heard you use that type of language." he stated. Oh no! God, fuck! I'm merging with my old self too much.

"I was just, um," I fidgeted, adding extra effects. "It's just because I'm..." I took a deep breath. I could feel his curiosity from a mile away. "...on my period." I whispered, embarrassed. If he were human, he would have beaten me on my best day. He coughed, ashamed...probably for asking that.

"Oh, um, well, good luck on your exams." he kissed my forehead again before opening my door. He lifted me inside and, put my bag on the passenger's seat and buckled my seatbelt for me. I pouted. I don't want to do the exams! He closed my door and waved me goodbye. I turned on the engine and rolled down the windows.

"Alice! I'm giving you full power to use Edward as a mannequin of me and give him a make-over." I shouted before driving away. From my side mirrors, I saw Edward in disbelief before disappearing. I laughed loudly to myself. I can really be evil sometimes. I went through the path through the forest. I was still smiling as I remembered the events that happened today. By now, I've reached the school. I saw the three girls walking towards the door of the school. At least I won't be alone for lunch. I grabbed my bag and froze. My hand. The vein appeared. This is not good. That vein only appears when something bad is about to happen. My stomach was in knots as I grabbed my bag and went out, running to the three girls.

"Sakura! Ino! Tenten!" I called. They all turned their heads to look at me. Sakura was smiling as she approached me.

"Sensei!" Sakura called, making people look at her. I pushed the nervous feeling away. She froze, her words making sense to her. I got nearer and at the right distance, I flicked her forehead, making her thaw out.

"Don't call me that in public." I reprimanded. "Actually, why are you calling me sensei when I'm not your sensei anymore?" I asked them.

"It's kinda hard to imagine you as something else." Tenten smiled.

"How about..." I thought of something. "A friend?" they all smiled softly at me and nodded. Then my face turned serious. "I need to tell you something. Can we meet up after school?" I asked them. When they saw how serious I was, they nodded furiously. I smiled at them. "Great, now, I know you guys don't have to take the exams, but I have to, unfortunately." I pouted. They smiled at my quick mood changes. "Wish me luck." I waved to them and started going to my designated classroom. I met up with Angela halfway.

"Hey, Bella." she smiled.

"Hey." I replied.

"Edward and the others out hiking again?" she asked. I nodded. "Why didn't they take you along?" she inquired.

"Um, I wanted to take the exams today so that I won't have to make my nerves last longer." I chuckled a bit. She nodded understandingly.

"I know, relief and stuff. By the way, how's the wedding planning coming?" she asked. I shrugged, though I had hidden sadness in my eyes.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Alice driving me to hell and all that." I chuckled as I opened the door to our classroom. Angela suddenly grabbed my hand and held it close to her face.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly. I paled. She saw the vein.

"Um, I don't know." I answered, keeping my voice from shaking. "I'll ask Carlisle to look at it." I laughed a bit as we went inside. She looked at me a bit more, worry clear in her eyes, before sighing and going to her seat. I took my seat as well, relief and nerves flooding me. It's a good thing that I have a mini-scroll that I can use to activate weapons kept in my pocket just in case.

* * *

The bell rung. I waved goodbye to Angela quickly before running to the rooms where each of the girls are. When everyone was with me, I quickly shoved them in an empty room to tell them the problem.

"What is it?" Ino asked. My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Something is about to happen." I said. They looked at my hand. They knew about the vein.

"Let's move to a safer place." Sakura suggested. I nodded.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to take my 1953 truck." I pouted. They nodded. We walked out to the parking lot. When we were a couple of meters from the truck, I stopped, halting them as well. I sensed an evil aura again, this time, it's just in a tree a couple of steps away.

"Move away!" I screamed. It's a good thing everyone else was still inside. We ran away, towards the opposite direction. In a few seconds, my truck exploded. I growled, jumping into the trees as I changed into my true form with the girls following. I used my Byakugan and traced the person who tried to kill me with a paper bomb.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked. I just kept looking straight ahead, my stomach in knots. We were getting closer to the Cullen's house, and so was the perpetrator. I doubled my speed. I heard the girls complaining, but I couldn't pay attention enough to them. Within seconds, I caught the guy. He was wearing a black hood. I took him by the neck and pulled him to the opposite direction. Just a few more meters and Edward would have read his mind. Shit! I forgot. I hope Edward wasn't spying on me again. When we were at a safe place, including the girls and Jiraiya, who had caught up with the girls, I pinned the guy to the ground. His chakra was familiar, and yet, he was my most hated guy after I've killed Orochimaru.

"I spared your life with much will power." I growled. "Why did you have to chase me all the way to this dimension and try to kill me?" I asked the bastard.

"You killed my master. So before I could deem his position, I would need to have your head first." Kabuto struggled and I took off his hood. The girls gasped while I heard nothing from Jiraiya.

"His position as leader to the group who tried to conquer and destroy Konoha?" I can't seem to stop growling. I gave a bitter laugh. "It's time to end this." I whispered in a deadly voice. I looked at everyone else once with sad eyes. Killing was always my last option. With my hand still on his neck, I found the chakra line on it and put deadly pressure on it. He screamed in agony. I put a bit more strength and his head snapped off, his scream fading as his blood was all over my hand. I jumped off of him and put him on fire the second I was away from his skin. I would have thought he would put up more of a fight. I was shaking. "What...have I done?" I murmured.

"There was no other solution." Jiraiya said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I was shaking. Even though his heart was pure evil, he was still someone who had a life. Everyone in Konoha knew that I didn't want to kill anyone. I collapsed. Everyone patted my back comfortingly. Suddenly, images of blood everywhere, including my body. The number of dead corpses lying around can be compared to an army. A kunai drenched in blood was in my hands. I was covered in blood. I screamed.

"No! I didn't do it! I don't want to kill!" I kept on screaming things along the lines of those.

"Jiraiya-sensei! Do something!" Tenten screamed. I screamed even more as something was being etched onto the skin of my back using my blood. The lines were made of blood. It was excruciating. Then the horrendous images were blurred away and I forgot what I was just freaking out about as the pain in my back subsided.

"W-what happened?" I asked, confused. All I remember was that my truck was bombed and I was chasing after Kabuto. "Where's Kabuto?" I queried.

"Don't worry. I made you come here while we took care of him. He won't be bothering us again." Sakura smiled.

"Shit!" I screamed. They all looked alert now. "No enemies. It's just that, I'm sure the Cullens are probably trying to look for me." I sighed, enjoying the warmth of the fire behind me, which I'm not sure where it came from. "We need to get back to school, maybe wipe some memories." I told them. They nodded.

"Here, I'll carry you." Jiraiya offered and lifted me onto his back. The girls jumped first and Jiraiya followed second after. It was a peaceful ride with me being carried back. Then, I felt a hand going up and down my thigh. A vein popped in my head. I pulled my arm back and swung it with a lot of strength, my fist hitting Jiraiya's face. He stopped jumping and fell down. I jumped off of him before gravity took him. I landed on a tree. He was on his back, twitching. He had a huge nosebleed and a goofy smile on his face. I jumped and landed beside him.

"You just carried me so that you could feel me up." I said, too calm, placing the heel of my foot on his chest. My fist was shaking, begging another swing at him. The girls arrived just now. Ino sighed.

"How many times were you slapped by the students at school?" she asked. He stood up, though his nose was still bleeding.

"Can I help it? Bella's just gained a lot more of curves." he said, his expression and his voice were clouded over with lust. A vein popped in my head again and I punched him again, upwards. He flew high in the air.

"Tch. I'm leaving." I waved before jumping away. I changed into my cover-up form and sensed that the girls are following without the lecher.

_This time we're not giving up  
We'll make it last forever  
Screaming, hallelujah  
We'll make it last for-_

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Bella." I heard Charlie's worried voice. "I heard that something _exploded_ in your school parking lot?" he asked frantically.

"My truck." I sighed.

"What?!" he screamed. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." I said. The school was in view now and I could see some people with tears coming out of their eyes, crowding over my burning truck. "I gotta go now, charlie. But don't worry, everything's been taken care of." I hung up. I landed on the ground before anyone can see me and walked towards them. "Um, what happened to my truck?" I asked, pretending I didn't know anything as I laced my voice with anger. Everyone snapped their heads towards me and the three girls behind me. Angela was the first to rush over to me.

"Bella! What happened? Is something wrong? Are you injured somewhere?" she kept on firing questions at me.

"I'm okay, Angela. But what happened to my truck?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"We just heard a crash and saw your truck on fire. That's it. Then, we couldn't see you anywhere and we all thought that you were already inside. We thought you died." she sobbed at the thought. I hugged her and patted her back comfortingly. Everyone else was coming to me now.

"We'll see you later." Sakura said, walking away. Man, couldn't they help me? I was still hugging Angela when everyone started asking questions. Then, we heard the screeching of a car. I heard it stop just a few meters away from the crowd. Everyone made way and I saw that it was...Edward?! But this is a dangerous act! I let go of Angela as I assessed him. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, pants, gloves, shades and a hood. He rushed over to me, taking me in his arms.

"Dear god, this is the second time I thought you died. Alice tried looking for you, but she couldn't find you." Edward sobbed. I knew what he was talking about. He let go of me and held my hand. "Let's go to Carlisle and get you checked up." he said as he pulled me to his car. I went to the passenger seat, waving goodbye to Angela. She waved goodbye back. I went inside the car and Edward sped off to the hospital. "Are you alright, love?" he asked, worried.

"Don't worry. Sakura and I talked before my truck exploded. We were at the other side of school when it boomed." I assured him. He sniffed something and tensed up.

"You smell like fresh blood. But it isn't your blood." he said tensely. My eyes widened.

"I don't know how that happened." I shrugged, making hand symbols for the technique to get rid of the scent. I finished and luckily, it didn't use smoke like a clone technique would. "Are you sure it isn't just your imagination?" I asked. He sniffed the air again, looking confused. The scent is completely gone.

"Um, yeah. I guess it is." he said, baffled. Throughout the rest of the drive, Edward was looking at me as if I'm a very fragile piece of glass, but I tried not to look at him, afraid that my eyes will give me away. Then Edward stopped in front of the hospital. He got out of the car quickly. I mirrored his actions, but when we were intercepting in front of the car, he took the liberty of carrying me the rest of the way to Carlisle's office. I would have complained, but I didn't think that this was the best time. Edward didn't even knock when we reached his office. I saw that he was sitting on his chair, looking at some documents with a pen in his hand. When he saw us, he dropped the pen and walked over to us, smiling gently.

"What can I do for you two today?" he asked.

"Carlisle," Edward started. "Didn't you hear what happened at the school?" he asked. Carlisle shook his head. "For some reason, her truck exploded. People say that it was because of a bomb, most probably." he explained.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." I complained, though he ignored me. He set me on the table bed thing and made me sit. He checked my eyes.

"Look here, please." he said, pointing a finger in front of me. I did as he said. "Probably a bit stressful. You need to rest the whole day tomorrow." he told me. I sighed. The stress was probably because of my fucking secret that I'm trying to hide. He checked the rest of my body. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary here, Edward. She's fine." Carlisle concluded. I stuck my tongue out at Edward. Kabuto wasn't able to injure me. "Just take her home, Edward. We'll discuss this later. I'm sure everyone at the house would want to see her now." Edward growled. He didn't like the idea of waiting so long. "If the perpetrator strikes before we catch him, we're more than enough to protect her." he reassured him. I started making my way outside. I heard Edward saying something low and fast to Carlisle, but of course, I didn't hear or understand it. After a bit, Edward caught up with me. We were silent for a while. Not knowing what to say.

"I need to go to Charlie's for a bit." I blurted out. He looked at me, baffled.

"I thought you were going to just pack up again when he comes back?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I just need to do something, okay?" I asked him. By now, we've reached the parking lot. "I think I have a spare copy of the trucks documents there, but I'm not sure if it's there or with Charlie." I lied. I was actually going to get some weapons in case Kabuto sent someone else to 'take care' of me. He nodded, opening my car door for me. He went around the car and went inside the driver's part of the seat. We arrived at Charlie's in no time with his fast driving. He shut off the engine and got out of the car. I went out of the car as well. Throughout the ride, I thought of possible ways to not make him follow me to the secret room. "Why don't we split up trying to look for it?" I suggested.

"No problem. I'm sure Alice would want to see you in the pale flesh now, right?" he chuckled a bit. At least he wasn't tense anymore. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'll check downstairs and you look upstairs." I said. He nodded. We went inside and I went to the kitchen, waiting for a few seconds for Edward to go upstairs. When I knew he couldn't possibly see me or what I'm doing, I went to the secret room and took as much weapons as I can hide in my clothes. When I finished, I went back up and saw that Edward wasn't here yet. Thank god. "I found nothing." I said, knowing that he can hear me. Edward appeared in front of me. I jumped a bit, surprised. He smiled crookedly.

"I found nothing either." he told me. I sighed, as if disappointed.

"I'll just ask Charlie when he gets back." I said. We went back to his car and drove back to the Cullen house. I contemplated whether I should ask this question or not. "Edward," I started slowly. He looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I just wanted to ask a question." I said. He looked at me as if to say 'go on'. "If the one you loved dearly had a...major secret and you found out what it is, what would you do?" I asked him. He looked at me for a while. I knew I shouldn't have asked that question.

"Well," he finally said. "What type of secret is it?" he asked. I better give him something a tad bit vague.

"Um, she killed some people, maybe." I answered. He thought about it for a while. I noticed that he was driving a bit slower than normal- 55 kph. I smiled a bit.

"Well, I'd be definitely surprised, especially if it was you." he chuckled. I tried my best to smile. If only he knew... "But I'd learn to accept it. If you were able to accept my secret, then I'd definitely learn to accept yours." he smiled. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Um," I looked for a possible lie. "Sakura asked me about it. She's trying to tell her boyfriend this secret of hers, but she's afraid of how he'd react because she's fallen too deeply in love with him. So I thought I'd get your opinion and share it with her because she thinks that you and him are alike in different departments." I babbled. He nodded understandingly.

"Okay, now let's go back to our house and tell everyone that you're okay." he said as he hit the gas pedal harder, making the car move faster. Damn it! After I ask him a question that stirred up my nerves, he ties my stomach in knots because he's trying to kill us with his speedy driving. Soon, we reached the Cullen house. In a second, my car door was opened and I was taken in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ally...can't...need...air..." I gasped. Alice let go of me, but instead of smiling sheepishly, she had a worried look on her face.

"Did you know how much I was annoying everyone because I saw your truck blow up just minutes before it actually happened?" she scolded. "I was so worried. I couldn't find you after that, but for some reason..." she stopped.

"For some reason...?" I asked. She hesitated. Edward looked confused, Alice is probably blocking her mind.

"For some reason...the visions included that girl." she said. Edward growled. "But the moment I saw her, I stopped and looked for you instead." she amended. "I couldn't find your future. I couldn't see you. I knew that you couldn't have been with a wolf, but I still couldn't see you." she sobbed.

"Sorry for worrying everyone. I didn't know that my truck was going to blow up either." I apologized. I would've hugged her, but I think that she would've felt my weapons. I went inside the house. It was probably around sunset now. I felt a gust of wind and Emmett was in front of me in a second, hugging me as he lifted me from the ground.

"Bellsy, you're still alive!" he rejoiced. Then I heard a metal thing clanking on the marble tile. I froze. My kunai just fell. "Huh? What's that?" Emmett asked. I forced myself to thaw out of my frozen state and used my inhuman strength to break free of Emmett's grasp. "Whoa, Bella got strong." Emmett commented. My feet were on the ground by now and I saw that all the rest of the Cullens, including Carlisle, were looking at me in shock. I heard someone pick up my kunai. I looked behind me and saw that it was Edward. I stepped back slowly. This was what I was fearing. And it hasn't even been a week.

"Bella, w-what is this?" Edward asked, my kunai in his hand.

ALRIGHT! LET'S STOP THERE OR ELSE IT'D BE TOO LONG! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**A FEW MORE CHAPTER AND THIS STORY IS FINISHED. I'M GOING TO QUOTE SOME STUFF FROM TWILIGHT SO EVERYONE CAN SEE WHAT THIS VERSION OF BELLA IS REALLY THINKING! ENJOY! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

My eyes filled with tears. I can't hide this anymore. I can't lie to them anymore. I can't do anything about it anymore.

"No." I heard Alice whisper mournfully.

"I..." I hesitated. "I'm the girl that Alice was having visions about." I said, tears leaking out of my eyes. I changed into my true form. My white hair flowed down to my back. "Sakura isn't hiding anything from her boyfriend. I'm the one hiding this from you." More tears came out of my eyes. "I'm the one that k-ki-killed people. I'm the one who has been putting up a clumsy act ever since I stepped foot in Forks. I'm not the Bella you really know." tears were flowing out of my eyes endlessly. Edward was frozen, as well as everyone else. Edward's expression was...I didn't even want to describe it. He said he'd learn to accept it, but it doesn't look like it.

"What...is this?" Carlisle asked slowly.

"If you can't accept it, then we're not meant to be." I murmured. I can't handle this. I can't take it anymore. I jumped out of the house, shattering the glass on one side of the house. It cut through my skin, but I was numb. That familiar wound in my heart was opening again. I heard Edward mumble my name, but that didn't stop me from jumping away from tree to tree as fast as I can. I felt oddly tired that I would collapse any minute now. It was probably the energy that my body used up when they found out. I landed on the ground. I bit at my thumb and did a summoning technique. A tiger with white fur and purple stripes appeared. She looked at me, worried.

"Dear, what happened?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it, Cadin." I gasped. "Just carry me away for a while." I said, riding on her back. She started running.

"Out of this forest?" she asked "But, you know, I can sense a house nearby." she said. I shook my head.

"I know that house. That's what I need to get away from. And maybe the edge of the forest is fine." I said.

"Why do you need to get away from it?" she asked.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it." I said. We passed a river and it was as if it was in slow motion. I saw myself, my hair in a lot of places and my cheek was beyond tear-stained. My nose looked really runny and my eyes were red. I didn't look seductive at all, but I didn't care. I tried to reach for my phone, but it wasn't there. Damn, I left it at their house! I sighed. It's not like that mattered anymore. They won't really get much from just getting my phone. I can just tell mom that they found out via e-mail. Suddenly, we stopped.

"We're almost at the edge of the forest, but I think this is safer." she said, smiling at me. I just nodded back. Her expression shifted to worry in a blink of an eye. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I collapsed to the ground, putting my head in between my knees as I cried my heart out. I could feel Cadin's shock. I've never started crying before until I arrived in Forks.

* * *

ΩΩΩ˙˙˙FLASHBACK˙˙˙ΩΩΩ

_As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Edward's side. _

_"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step away from me, his jaw suddenly clenched. Jeez, what's wrong with him? _

_"Your father is waiting for you." he said, his teeth not so far from each other. I don't give a damn about my uncle—who I'm supposed to be calling my fucking father! I looked at them for a bit._

_"I'd like to speak to you alone, if you don't mind." I said, ignoring what he just said. I don't really give a damn about making Charlie wait. He glared at me as he turned around, leading me to a secluded area where nobody was around to hear what we were about to say. I had to look as though I was about to trip because he was going too fast. To be honest, I could've just punched the damned car and I would've still been alive without a scratch, but someone just had to butt in with his weirdness. God, if he tells me that he's also a ninja, I'm going to go crazy!_

_"What do you want?" he asked irritably, his eyes were looking at me coldly. His eyes or his expression didn't intimidate me one bit. What did intimidate me was what secret he's hiding behind the coldness of his eyes. _

_"You owe me an explanation." I informed him. And if he even tries to deny that..._

_"I saved your life. I don't owe you anything." he growled. I winced at the tone he's using at me, not out of fear, but it's just that I've never met anyone that could be as terrifying as me. Fuck you! Don't think I'm giving up that easily, Cullen._

_"You promised." I reminded him. _

_"Bella, you hit your head. You don't know what you're talking about." he said, his eyes willing for me to believe him. I prevented blood from rushing to my cheeks. If they did, they definitely weren't out of embarrassment, but out of anger. I used my most evil look at him, making him look at me in slight fear._

_"There's nothing wrong with my head." I snapped. His glare only intensified. Two can play at that game._

_"What do you want from me, Bella?" he queried, his tone rude. _

_"I want to know the truth." And for you to burn in hell if you don't answer my questions, I added mentally. "I want to know why I'm lying for you." I'm definitely not through with questioning him._

_"What do you think happened?" he retorted. That's what I'm fucking asking! I blurted everything out, anyways._

_"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me—Tyler didn't see you wither, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard." his glare intensified again. I glared at him more. "That van was going to crush us both—and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it—and the van should've smashed my legs, but you were holding it up..." I knew it sounded crazy to an ordinary human, but who said I was. I couldn't really continue anymore. I felt so angry. I also felt some foreign heat in the back of my eyes. What is this? I never felt this before. I made the heat stopped and I had to hold back so that I still had teeth left in my mouth. He was looking at me, amazed, but his eyes were still defensive._

_"You think I lifted a van off of you?" he asked, as if questioning my sanity. I resisted the urge to pull at my hair and scream at him. Instead, I nodded stiffly. "Nobody will believe you, you know." he tried to trick me. Just he wait, karma's a bitch._

_"I wasn't going to tell anybody." I told him sincerely through my anger. It's true. I just wanted to know the truth, and I'm not the type of girl to give up so easily. Even if I have to change into one of his family members, I'll do it. He looked surprised._

_"Then why does it matter?" he asked, and I could sense curiosity through his anger._

_"It matters to me." I resisted the urge to cross my arms on my chest. "I don't like to lie—so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it." I lied. Ha! The irony of saying I don't like to lie when I just did lie._

_"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" he snapped._

_"Thank you." If anyone from the village was watching me, my ego would be more damaged than Tyler right now. He looked at me a bit more._

_"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asked, his voice disappointed._

_"No." I said, my tone firm. His nostrils flared._

_"Well, I hope you enjoys disappointment." he growled. We glared at each other, our glares intensifying with each passing second. I had to concentrate. It was like glaring at an angel—an angel who has a lot of mood swings._

_"Why did you even bother?" I grunted after a long while of silence, just glaring at each other. He paused for a moment, looking completely vulnerable. Ha! Hit the nail on the head._

_"I don't know." he murmured so low that I almost didn't hear it. Then he just walked away. I felt a drop of liquid trail down my cheek. I wiped it and saw that it was just water. I hesitantly tasted it and observed that it was salty. This is such a foreign act. Is this what Sakura calls...tears?_

ΩΩΩ˙˙˙END OF FLASHBACK˙˙˙ΩΩΩ

* * *

"I'm such an idiot." I muttered to myself, my tone raising a few octaves since I'm crying. "It would have been better to tell him before Iet myself fall deep in love with him." I sobbed. "Thanks for getting me out of the middle of the forest, Cadin." I said without looking at her, "I think I need some time alone." I added. I heard her sigh and a pop, signaling she'd disappeared. I jumped on a tree, deciding that it would be safer if I cried there.

Why do I have to be so stupid? Now, they're mad at me. Even if when I left, they were all frozen, I know that they'd shout at me in anger when they snapped out of it. I can't believe I was this clumsy. I could've just held it off a bit longer with the innocent act, then by the time they find out, I would've forgotten and they'd never know a thing. Why does fate hate me so? I sensed 4 familiar people approaching. I just kept crying my eyes out.

"Sensei, what happened?" I heard Sakura ask, concern clear in her voice. I wasn't in the state to respond to her question. Instead, I kept on sobbing.

"I've never seen her cry, not when she was leaving the village or when she saw her mom for the first time." I heard Ino say to someone.

"It's definitely big." Tenten whispered to, I'm guessing, Ino.

"Shut it, you guys." Sakura hissed to the gossiping girls.

"Girls," I heard Jiraiya's voice echo. "If she doesn't want to talk, then leave her alone." he said, sincerity in his voice. I gave a small smirk, though it didn't have an ounce of happiness in it.

"Why don't you follow your own advice, Jiraiya?" I asked. Back when I was still in the village, he always used to snoop in my business. Village...home...I've made a decision. Finally, I looked at them. "I think I'm ready to go home." I smiled a bit, though the smile was empty. The girls looked shocked while Jiraiya looked at me with observant eyes.

"But sensei, I thought you were happy here?" Ino asked, surprise lacing her voice. I guess I'm going to be called 'sensei' forever and there's nothing I can do about it.

"You're just going to leave your friends and—" I cut her off. I don't want to hear family or fiance—I mean, ex-fiance.

"Don't! And don't question my actions, okay?" I looked at them. They nodded.

"What about uncle Charlie?" Tenten asked. My eyes were even more pained now. I can't bear to see him cry. I just can't, after all he's done for me.

"I'll just send him a goodbye video or something. I don't wanna deal with his tears." I waved a bit as I jumped away, signaling a race to Charlie's house. The girls followed me immediately, but Jiraiya had to catch up with us in a couple of seconds. We kept jumping and we were out of the forest. When we reached Charlie's house, I immediately went to the basement, putting my clothes in the box as fast as possible.

"Why the hurry?" Tenten queried. I didn't look at her as I kept jumping everywhere and putting my stuff in the box.

"I don't want to deal with people screaming at me, either." I said. "Now, will you help me or will I have to make you do push-ups the moment we get back to the village?" I asked. They didn't even wait for the last part of my question and started packing at the word 'push-ups'. They knew how brutal my training was, even if they sounded so simple. "Jiraiya, help me pack or else I'm going to tell mom you harassed me at school." I threatened. He paled and started jumping around. In no time at all, everything was packed in 6 large boxes. They were really big that I have to do a lot of work to make them fit through the door.

I sighed and took out a kunai. They looked confused as to what I was doing. I held my hair and slashed the kunai through it, cutting my hair. The girls gasped and Jiraiya just stared. Now, my hair only reached the middle of my waist. I let go of the detached strands in my hand and put the kunai back in my weapon's pocket.

"Sensei, what did you just do?" Ino asked, shocked.

"I cut my hair?" I asked as if it was obvious—which it was.

"Why?" Sakura asked, her tone mirroring Ino's. I shrugged. My hair was really getting to me.

"Don't worry, sensei. The first thing we're going to do when we get home is fix that cut." Ino said, as though she was reassuring me. I didn't smile. I was still numb, and probably will be for the rest of my life.

"What about your graduation?" Jiraiya asked.

"Does it even matter?" I asked back. "Why do I need to graduate when I'm going to be a ninja for the rest of my life?" He sighed. "And I need to fix my clothes. So get out, Jiraiya." I held his sleeve and threw him out of the basement. Before I was able to touch his sleeve, he already had a nosebleed. I didn't even get angry. I looked at my clothes and sighed, taking out my kunai again. I need to change this into an outfit that screamed the true me. I ripped the blue top so that it ended just under my bust. I ripped the sides of the skirt so that I could move more. I know the skirt was already short, but it was really bothering me. I let the shoes remain the same. "Ino, can I borrow your make-up kit?" I asked.

"Sure." she reached in her back pocket and took out a small pouch that was filled with a variety of make-up. Something so small can hold that much? I sweat dropped. I used a bit of eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, blush—since I won't be blushing a lot anymore—, lipstick and some lip gloss. I turned to them and presented myself.

"How do I look?" I asked. My only reply was their mouths dropped. "I take that as a yes." I sighed as I used a technique that made my luggage pocket size. They gasped.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"I have a lot of tricks up my sleeves." I said, picking up the six mini-boxes. "Now, let me just write a letter to Charlie. Go ahead of me, I already sense the jet coming." I said as I dashed upstairs. I found the pen and pad paper and started writing.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Thanks for everything you've done for me so far. Thanks for accepting me as your child in the place of my father. Thank you for helping me out in a lot of things. _

_But I'm ashamed to say that all I could say in return is I'm sorry. I can't stay in Forks anymore. Everything has become too complicated for me to stay. I can't bear it anymore. I've tagged along with Jiraiya and went back to Konoha. _

_Please don't blame the Cullens. It's not them, it's me. Also, please don't tell them where I'm going. Say 'sorry' to Jake for me as well._

_With love,_

_Bella_

I put the letter where he can see it. It was so hard to write the last part, but I had to do it. I didn't shed a tear as I wrote this letter. The hardest thing to do was leave the place where I'd found my first and only love. I went out and followed them, where the jet was hovering, making the wind a bit harsh. I bent my knees and jumped to the jet. I sighed, both in relief and in pain. Relief because I don't have to deal with 7 vampires' anger. Pain because I have to leave them. The jet started to move and I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Whoa, kinda harsh to your previous sensei." I heard Kakashi's familiar voice behind me. I turned around and gave him an empty smile.

"What are you doing here?" I put as much enthusiasm in my voice as I can—which wasn't much.

"I was driving the jet, but now, Jiraiya's on the pilot seat." his eyes crinkled. I guess he smiled at me. I've seen his true face. If it wasn't for the tattoo thing on his face, he would've been a lady killer. "What happened to make you un-Bella like?" he asked. I shrugged carelessly, but my eyes were clouded over in pain.

"It's complicated. Nothing a porn book-reading sensei would understand." I chuckled, though it was hollow. He didn't laugh back. I sighed. "Don't look too much into it, or else the student will be teaching the teacher." I said as I took a seat with the girls. "By the way, I know Tenten is dating Neji and Sakura is going to make out with Sasuke when we land, but what about you, Ino?" I asked. Tenten and Sakura blushed while Ino grinned.

"You might not know him, but he's really perfect." she sighed dreamily. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"He acts like Sasuke, but he's coldly friendlier." Tenten explained.

"How am I supposed to understand what 'coldly friendlier' means?" I quoted. I may be asking a lot, but I'm not exactly in to it.

"You'll see when we arrive." Sakura sighed. I yawned. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I didn't even know it, but I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I felt a pair of hands shaking me.

"Oi, Bella. Wake up." I heard Kakashi say. I growled sleepily.

"If you keep waking me up, I'll castrate you." I threatened, not opening my eyes.

"At least she'll touch your dick." Jiraiya said in his goofy voice. I could sense that he was within my arm's length, so I punched him. I heard him huff in pain. I opened my eyes reluctantly. I saw that the three girls were on their way out, Kakashi was sweat dropping at me and there was sunlight coming in through the windows. I sighed and followed the three girls into the door of the dimension of the ninjas. When I got out, I put a hand over my eyes. It was too bright. I saw someone wave a pair of shades in front of me. I took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Ino." I smiled a small smile, though it was forced. She smiled back.

"I know you got used to the sunless Forks, so I made sure not to pack that, just in case." she explained. I nodded. Kakashi went in front of us and made symbols. "And if you need some girl advice, you know I'm always a listening ear." she said, winking at me. The huge rock in front of us moved and we went inside of the cave, where the end will be the familiar place I wouldn't hesitate to call home. My eyes immediately filled with pain again, but I was touched at what Ino said.

"Okay, thanks, Ino." I said. "By the way, do you also have a scarf?" I asked. She nodded, confused. We were finally outside the gates—the cave wasn't that long—and she gave me a silk scarf. "I just want to surprise everyone." I said, smirking slightly.

"Good idea." she squealed. "I'll tell the others, just wait for me. I need to give you a new set of clothes." she said as she went to Tenten, Sakura, Jiraiya and Kakashi. Then she went back to me and pulled me to the way to her house. I followed her without a word. I didn't really care much anymore. I've brought my body to Konoha, but I left my heart at the Cullens, with Edward. A little while later, we reached her house. I didn't even bother to observe it as she didn't stop to pull me inside, to her room.

"Ino, Sai's waiting for you in your room." I heard her mom holler. She squealed.

"Okay." she grinned and when we went inside her room, I saw a guy with pale-grayish skin with black hair. His shirt was revealing his abs and when he heard the door opening, he smiled at Ino, then looked at me curiously. "Sensei, you can take it off now." she giggled as she kissed the man in the room on the cheek. "This is Sai, by the way. My boyfriend." she giggled again. My eyes were filled with pain again, but I quickly disguised them as I took off the scarf. The guy—Sai—widened his eyes.

"You were trained under Bella?" he asked in disbelief. Ino nodded as she went to her closet and picked out an outfit. She threw me a purple shirt that ended under my bust—I don't really wear much that doesn't end under my bust—and a matching pair of shorts. My heels went together with the outfit. The sleeves of the shirt were flowing, like a kimono's sleeves, and a hood.

"Thanks." I said. She smiled.

"Don't you want to go see your mom?" she asked nicely, though I can tell that she only wanted to make-out with Sai. I nodded and jumped out of the window, towards my mom's office with the hood over my head. Surprisingly, everything was calm and quiet there when I got there. Then, Naruto bust inside, with Sasuke grunting behind him. No one saw me because I was hidden.

"Oi, ooba! Do you mind telling Sasuke that Australia is a country?" he asked, glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm telling you, dobe, it's a continent." Sasuke grunted. Shizune sweat dropped, smiling slightly. Mom just glared at them.

"There's no need to bring Tsunade-sama into this argument." Shizune reasoned, but they won't listen.

"Baa-chan! Tell us, is it a continent or a country?" Naruto demanded. I was now on the ceiling, my hands and feet on it so that I looked like an upside down spiderman.

"Are you idiots?" I asked, making all of them look at me. "It's both a country and a continent. Australia, the country, is in Australia, the continent." I sighed. Mom ran over to me and hugged me, squealing. Kinda weird if she's hugging me when I'm upside down. "Mom, can I get down first?" I asked her. She let go of me and I stepped to the ground smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be planning your wedding with your super shopaholic sister and your wonderful fiance?" at those two descriptions, my face was threatening to lose it's facade, so I sat on mom's desk and looked up.

"It's..._ex_-fiance." I muttered. It was silent for a while, then I heard her gasp. Late reaction much.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Why did you two break up?" she asked, her voice a threatening edge to it, as though she would go after them the moment I finish telling her my story.

"Why should I stay with someone who can't accept this side of me?" I asked, sighing. I could feel their shock. I looked at them and saw that mom was frozen, Shizune was looking confused and shocked, Naruto and Sasuke were just confused. They must've forgotten that I was engaged. Keyword being was. "Anyways, mom, I need to talk to you alone. Can you go to the rooftop after you deal with the twidiots?" I asked and jumped away without letting mom reply. I could hear more arguing and mom shouting at them.

"Eh?! Why me?!" I heard Shizune complain. Then I saw mom on the air, landing somewhere in front of me.

"What happened?" was the first thing she asked. I sighed.

"I was too clumsy and they found out." I said. She looked at me in disbelief.

"You're not clumsy." she observed.

"Remember the case we just had?" I reminded her. She nodded. "It was Kabuto trying to get revenge at me for killing Orochimaru." I sighed. Her eyes darkened. I remember the day that I killed him perfectly.

It was the day that mom was supposed to say yes to his offer, but when she was found out by Kabuto, I swiped in. I spared Kabuto's life and left Jiraiya to take care of him. I used the technique where an eye on my forehead opens. Whoever looks into any of my eyes will die permanently, cutting off all possible revision techniques. He died, but I was unconscious for days. The time I woke up was also the first time that I saw my mom—which is a longer story.

"Well, he's gone now, but the Cullens saw my weapons, so I had no more lies left to tell them." I sighed as I prevented the tears from falling from my eyes. She was silent for a while, taking everything in. "I have to apologize for breaking their window." I chuckled, though it was hollow. Then I sighed again. Suddenly, mom hugged me.

"Since you came here in such a mood, let's cheer you up, okay?" she asked, and I could feel her sad smile. "Tonight is the annual village festival And I want you to be the guest of honor." she said, holding me at arms length. I smiled a bit. The annual village festival always used to be the most fun thing for me, but I'm not sure anymore.

"Okay." I said. "I'm just going to visit someone first, okay?" I asked as I prepared to leave. She nodded, smiling at me.

"Just make sure to hide yourself. It'll be a surprise to everyone." she told me as I jumped off, putting the hood on as I went to Ino's flower shop. I just needed flowers. I'm not telling her anything yet. As I jumped, I saw that everyone was busy preparing for the festival. There were some kids playing, others were setting up decorations, and the old man from the Ichiraku ramen shop was bringing food to the food table. Some speakers were being set up and I could see some people dancing, practicing for the program. I sighed again. If only I can achieve the same happiness they have for at least tonight only. When I reached the Yamanaka flower shop, I jumped down and saw that Ino was managing right now, along with her boyfriend.

"Welcom—oh, sensei. What do you need today?" she asked, a happy smile on her face.

"Just some flowers. Maybe a few lilacs and daises in a basket." I shrugged.

"Right." she went around and grabbed the flowers and a basket. "And this one's on the house." she added. I shook my head.

"No, I'm paying for it." I took out my wallet, which held the picture of me smiling happily with the Cullens.

"Well, we're not accepting your payment." she retorted, but I didn't respond to her. On my side was a mirror. I faced it and compared the me now to the me with the Cullens. My skin looked as though I was glowing when I was with the Cullens. Now, my skin seems darker. But the biggest difference was my eyes. They were so lively before, no hint of sadness at all. Now, my eyes were dull and lifeless.

"That's a great looking family." someone behind me remarked. I looked behind me and saw that Sai was looking over my shoulder, at the picture. I nodded stiffly.

"Well, they're not very optimistic." I said.

"Was the guy with the reddish hair your ex?" he asked.

"Very observant." I said sarcastically. I went over to Ino, who was almost finished arranging the flowers. She saw me watching her and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I queried. She looked at me and nodded. I looked at Sai, who was reading a book about friends and feelings and those type of stuff. "When was the first time you liked him?" she thought about it.

"When she called Sakura an ugly pig." she smiled. I sweat dropped. So much for a serious moment.

"But when did you know that you were in love with him?" I asked. She grinned even more.

"When I finally got to know him, I found out that he was raised in a place where emotions didn't matter." she smiled dreamily, looking at Sai, who was still reading the book as he kept on stealing glances at us. "Then, I felt the need to bring him into the real world. It was a bit dramatic between the two of us for the first few months, but I really wanted him to know how to feel." her usual diva tone was replaced with true love and longing. My eyes pained. Love can really change a person. "Through the times that I was teaching him about the emotion of love, I felt in love with him, myself. I was in denial for a bit, then I realized that I _am_ in love with him." she sighed happily, her hands stopped on the arrangement for a bit, then returned to do the finishing touches.

I felt some stinging in the back of my eyes. I can't believe that love changed her this much. And I also can't believe that among all the loves in the village, Ino's is the most sensible one. I'm really jealous. I remember the times that I was the one gushing about Edward when we were still together.

"Here." she said, handing me the basket of flowers. "Who're they for?" she asked. I smiled slightly.

"My dad." I said, putting on my hood above my head as I made my way out. I kept on jumping and made my way to my dad's grave. When I got there, I smiled slightly, my hood still on my head. "Hi, dad." I greeted to no one in particular. "You were wrong. Edward wasn't the one for me." I said, sadness leaking in my voice. A slightly strong gust of wind passed. "Thanks for accepting him anyways." I added, then sighed. "You know, I don't think I can love someone else as much as I loved Edward. Truth to be told, I still love him." I whispered sadly, a tear escaping my eye. Another gust of wind passed. "Anyways, it was great to see you." I said as I went away. I didn't even jump through the trees as I made my way out of the cemetery. I noticed someone in a red dress standing by a grave, her back to me. She had familiar black hair. I smirked slightly as I crept towards her quietly, hiding my chakra. When I got near enough, I wrapped my arms around her from behind. She looked shocked and I felt that she was about to struggle. "Re-nai-nee-chan." I enunciated every word with the goofy voice I always used when I played with her. I could tell that she was shocked.

"Be-Bella? Is that you?" she asked, sadness lingering in her voice. I nodded. She didn't turn around. Instead, she held my arms. "I thought you moved to Forks." she mused. I sighed.

"Forks was...too complicated for me." I sighed.

"What happened?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"My fiance couldn't accept who I really was, so there was nothing holding me back in Forks anymore." I sobbed into her neck, tears running down my face again. She, along with my mom and sometimes, Shizune, is the only one who I can show my true self to without the fear of being judged, but not so much that I've cried, so I can tell that she's shocked. She turned around and hugged me.

"There, there." she patted my head, just like she used to when I was just a little kid. For a while, she kept on saying comforting things as I kept on crying. A few moments after I've finished crying, she sighed. "I guess we both have failed loves." she murmured. I looked at the grave she was standing by earlier and saw Asuma-sensei's name, along with the date he was born, the date he died and a message.

"I heard." I muttered, depressed. "You know, you can always count on me when the baby's come out already." I told her sincerely. She shook her head, her eyes pained. "Come on, it's the least I can do after you took care of me my whole childhood." I pouted. Her sad, red eyes softened.

"Yes, but you don't owe me anything. I'm going to be fine." she reassured me.

"I will help you out." I said in a firm voice. She was about to say something else, but I beat her to it. "What if I say I'm so selfish that I want to take care of the kid?" I asked. She thought about it.

"Still no. She's my child." she said, her voice more firm than mine. I sighed.

"Fine, but don't even say no to the baby shower I'm throwing you." I amended. She bit her lip. "By the way, you don't really look pregnant. You look as though you...just....gave.....birth." my voice died by every word. "The baby's already out?!" I screeched. She chuckled slightly. "Why didn't you invite me?" I asked, insulted. She sighed.

"Because I knew you'd act this way." she replied, her voice had a winning tone to it. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine, you're right." I gave in. She looked relieved. "But that doesn't stop me from giving her presents." I smirked, though it was empty. I still can't do things whole-heartedly. Her eyes widened. It was probably quarter to 6 because the sun is setting.

"Pre_sents_? No! That—Hey, wait!" I jumped away. I'm definitely not letting her prevent me from giving the kid some presents. I put the hood above my head and went to my place.

It's been a long time since I've been there. I have to change for tonight's festival. I was about to grab my phone, but then I remember I left it in the Cu—I mean, Forks. Thinking of that family has been really painful, especially the one who still has my heart.

* * *

?POV

I called Bella's phone. I waited for a couple of rings. Why isn't she answering? I heard her pick it up and I didn't even give her a chance to speak.

"Bella! If I don't see you within 5 minutes, you're in big trouble. The festival is going to start in like, 15 minutes!" I shouted into the phone and hung up immediately. I sighed. She'd better be here. I heard my phone sing again. Who the hell is calling me at this time?! "Hello?" I wasn't in the mood to be friendly.

_"Please, you have to help me."_ I heard a voice beg. My hand was shaking in anger at the sound of his voice.

"And why should I help you?" I asked, insult in my voice. "After what you've don—"

_"Please."_ he begged again. _"I need her. You have to help me."_ he pleaded.

"Well, why should I?" I asked. To be honest, he sounded really sincere.

_"I love her. You know that, right?"_ he asked me, a lot of emotions lacing his voice.

"Prove to me that you love her." I commanded.

"_I may have let her be once, but I regret it a lot and swore not to repeat the same mistake again."_ he sobbed. I contemplated this. _"And the moment I see her, I promise not to make her sad ever again."_ he promised. He sounds so dedicated to getting her back.

"Perhaps...I can give you another chance." I said reluctantly. "But repeat it and you will regret it." I threatened. "And I never give empty threats." I added.

_"Yes. Please, do you know where she is?"_ he asked desperately. I sighed.

"I'll meet you at the airport. Call me when you get there." I said. I'll have to leave the party mid-way.

_"Okay. Thank you."_ he said, truly grateful as hanging up. I sighed and was about to hang up my phone, when I saw something interesting. Why is it that the name that the caller ID's flashing isn't his name?

* * *

Bella POV

I hid my chakra and stayed in the trees when I was just a few meters away from the crowd. Earlier, when I got home, I undid the technique on my boxes and left everything there. I took out my deep blue, turtle-neck, long-sleeved, flowing dress. I also took out some stockings and 7-inch, black stilettos. I saw my mom on the stage, hosting the program.

"It's great to finally relax and just have fun. But before we start, may I introduce the last minute guest of honor, my beloved daughter, Bella Hikaru." she beamed. I went out of the trees and made my way to the stage. Everyone clapped, but I could see that everyone was shocked to see me. When I was on stage, I hugged my mom. I let go of her and went down the stage again, a fake smile plastered on my face as I waved to some of them. Renai-nee-chan went over to me with a little baby girl in her arms.

"Hey, Bella." Renai-nee-chan smiled. The girl in her arms looked at me curiously.

"Nee-chan, is that her?" I asked. She nodded, smiling. "Can I hold her?" I queried. She nodded again as she passed the girl to me. "Hey there, little...?" I trailed off. I haven't gotten her name yet.

"Lily." Renai-nee-chan smiled. I smiled back, though it wasn't as true as hers.

"Little Lily." I greeted. "Sorry, I don't have your gift yet, but I'll give it to you tomorrow or the next day." I said, chuckling, earning a glare from Lily's dear mother. I stuck my tongue out at Renai-nee-chan. Then shock took over me. Lily just grabbed my tongue! I looked at her, my tongue still in her hands. She was smiling happily. Wasn't she grossed out by this? Renai-nee-chan burst out laughing, and the rest of the crowd, who was watching our whole exchange.

"Lily, dear, let go of auntie's tongue." Renai-nee-chan said, grinning at her daughter. Lily giggled as she pulled more on my tongue. It's a good thing that my tongue was slippery, so I was able to pull my tongue back from her. She pouted, but didn't cry. I smiled. She's pretty mature, for a kid. I grinned as I gave her back to her mother. "Why don't we get something to eat?" she offered. I shook my head.

"I'm full." I replied. Actually, the truth was I was too depressed to eat anything. I was just walking around the place when my favorite song came on. It was 'Phonography' by Britney Spears. I didn't want everyone to know that I was depressed, so I grabbed the 2 closest people to me—which was Hinata and Ino. I pulled them to the dance floor, grinning as I danced with them.

_We're not so different  
You and me  
'Cause we both  
Share our share of obscenities  
And everybody's  
Got some freaky tendencies  
Hidden or admitted  
'Cause we all got needs_

Hinata was dancing shyly as I bumped asses with Ino. She laughed as I grabbed her hand, twirling her. Everyone watched us. I laughed, feeling a bit of true happiness. I always seems to let go of everything whenever I dance.

_And I make no apologies (Huh-huh)  
I'm into phonography (Huh-huh)  
And I like my bluetooth, buttons comin' loose  
I need my hands free (Huh-huh)  
Then I let my mind roam (Huh-huh)  
Playin' with my ringtone  
He got service,  
I've got service  
Baby, we can talk all night (Go)_

"Um, can I go now?" Hinata asked, her cheeks extremely red. I pouted.

"Do you really want to miss out on the fun?" I asked her. Ino mirrored my expression, but we just kept on dancing. She nodded. I sighed sadly, but kept dancing with Ino, our hands together. "Fine, but can you get me a glass of Vodka?" I asked. She nodded, grateful.

"Make that 2." Ino sang. I laughed, pulling and pushing her closer with our hands together.

_Let's talk about biology  
Make believe you're next to me  
Phonography, phonography  
Talk that sexy talk to me  
Better make sure that the line is green  
Keep it confidential, you and me  
Phonography, phonography  
Dirty talk and call it phonography (Hey!)_

By now, Sakura, Tenten and Temari, who I didn't see before, have joined us. We all had glasses of Vodka in our hands. Everyone was still watching us and some other people have joined us.

_I can follow  
All your commands  
But there will be no talk of  
Adding you to my plan  
I'll keep you connected  
Long as you understand  
That's how we should keep it  
Mr. Telephone Man_

I spotted Shizune and pulled her to the dance floor.

"No thanks. I don't want to dance." she said, trying to pull back. Too bad my strength is twice as much as mom's. In one hand, I had Shizune's hands and in the other, I had an empty glass of Vodka. A waiter passed, carrying a lot of glasses of Vodka. I pulled Shizune with me to the waiter. I put the empty glass on the tray and got 2, one for me and one for Shizune.

"I don't really think you have much of a choice if it's me." I chuckled. I'm not a light weight, so I wasn't drunk yet. Shizune sighed and took the glass, following me to the dance floor.

_And I make no apologies (Huh-huh)  
I'm into phonography (Huh-huh)  
And I like my bluetooth, buttons comin' loose  
I need my hands free (Huh-huh)  
Then I let my mind roam (Huh-huh)  
Playin' with my ringtone  
He got service,  
I've got service  
Baby, we can talk all night (Go)_

All of the 6 of us laughed. This was just too much fun. Sakura lifted Tenten off of the ground. Tenten, in return, wooted.

"Now, are you having fun?" I asked Shizune teasingly. She stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed. I saw another possible target and smirked. I went to mom and pulled her along with me.

"No!" she screamed, but it had a firm tone to it. I pouted.

"I won't feel better if you don't dance with us." I said, looking as though I was about to burst into tears. She panicked and ran over to the group of dancing girls. I laughed and switched my glass to another full one. I went back to the group and saw that mom was also having fun, dancing with Sakura.

_Let's talk about biology  
Make believe you're next to me  
Phonography, phonography  
Talk that sexy talk to me  
Better make sure that the line is green  
Keep it confidential, you and me  
Phonography, phonography  
Dirty talk and call it phonography (Hey!)_

I grinded my ass into Ino, who smirked in return.

"There are children in the vicinity!" mom screamed at us, hitting the back of our heads. We both pouted. Everyone in the group had drunk another glass of Vodka and a waiter passed by, replacing our glasses. How many glasses have I had? Well, I still wasn't drunk. Ino swayed a little, Tenten's cheeks were a bit red, Sakura was grinning really drunkly—wow, she's really a light weight—, Temari was still smirking her usual smirk—but it was towards Shikamaru, who was blushing—and Shizune was laughing with my smiling mom. I guess I got my non-light weightedness from her. Why isn't she drinking a lot? Probably faithful to sake.

"Power to the women!" I suddenly screamed. All the women in the area cheered.

_Baby, if you're not alone  
Take me off speakerphone  
What I'm 'bout to say right here  
Is just for your ears to hear  
If you need to  
Hit me back, hit me back  
I got a star 69  
For that shit, for that shit (Go)_

My mom suddenly jumped.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked through the music, still dancing. She shook her head.

"I forgot something in my office. Do you mind if I leave for a while?" she asked, looking really sheepish. I shrugged.

"Go ahead." I shooed her away as I went back to the 4 girls who were a bit drunk.

"Where's your mom going?" Sakura asked.

"She said she forgot something in her office." I shouted through the music. I noticed that Shizune was gone as well. I sighed. An apprentice is an apprentice. I pulled Temari and held her hands. "Let's party 'til the dawn breaks." I wooted. She nodded, grinning.

_Let's talk about biology  
Make believe you're next to me  
Phonography, phonography  
Talk that sexy talk to me  
Better make sure that the line is green  
Keep it confidential, you and me  
Phonography, phonography  
Dirty talk and call it phonography (Hey!)  
_

_Phonography  
Phonography  
(Go)_

As the song ended, we belted out the last lyrics of the song. It was a long while later before the next song played, since the speakers were a bit damaged. During the long break, we just kept drinking alcohol to pass the time. The next song that played was 'Right Round' by Flo-rida. The 5 of us started dancing again when it came one.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

We actually spun our heads, laughing, and dipped down. A waiter passed and we all replaced our Vodkas. I wooted again. I've really lost myself in dancing.

_Hey  
Hopped out of that house with my swagger  
Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my crowd and they out of control  
Just like my mind where Im going  
No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role  
I like my jewelry, thats always on gold  
I know the storm is comin  
My pockets keep tellin me its gonna shower  
Call up my homies thats home  
Then pop in the night cuz its meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
its platinum patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs_

"Hey, Temari, how was your life during I was in Forks?" I asked her, our asses together as we danced.

"Same as usual. Kankuro is here, but Gaara is busy, being the Kazekage and all." she rolled her eyes. I grinned.

"Awesome. Power to your bro!" I raised my hand in the air. She raised her hand along with mine. I was passed around, being twirled—first, Temari spun me, then Sakura, then Tenten, then Ino.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

"BELLA!" I heard a voice shout. My body was dipped by Ino, my foot high in the air and an almost empty glass of Vodka. I was a bit tipsy, so I'm sure I was just imagining things. He couldn't be here. I left him. And how could he possibly get to this dimension? Ino pulled me back and Tenten took me. She dipped me as well. When my foot was high in the air, I heard it again. "BELLA! BELLA!" I looked at the direction of the sound and I rubbed my eyes, my back still close to the ground. Was I _that_ drunk? I could see that they were coming closer to me, then I froze. This was real, I wasn't imagining things. Edward, along with his family, was here, in the flesh—or rather, in the pale—walking towards me and the group of dancing girls.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY, THERE'S STILL AN EPILOUGE AT THE END OF THE STORY, THEN IT'S FINISHED! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ENJOY, DEARS!**

* * *

Previously:

_"BELLA!" I heard a voice shout. My body was dipped by Ino, my foot high in the air and an almost empty glass of Vo__dka. I was a bit tipsy, so I'm sure I was just imagining things. He couldn't be here. I left him. And how could he possibly get to this dimension? Ino pulled me back and Tenten took me. She dipped me as well. When my foot was high in the air, I heard it again. "BELLA! BELLA!" I looked at the direction of the sound and I rubbed my eyes, my back still close to the ground. Was I that drunk? I could see that they were coming closer to me, then I froze. This was real, I wasn't imagining things. Edward, along with his family, was here, in the flesh—or rather, in the pale—walking towards me and the group of dancing girls.

* * *

_

I most definitely wasn't drunk, nor was I imagining things. The rest of the crowd was awed by their beauty and making a way for them as they walked towards me. I can't face them, not after the incident.

"Tenten, you and the rest of the girls distract the crowd. I'm going to lead them elsewhere." I hissed. She looked confused and worried.

"But sensei, isn't that your—"

"Just do it! I told you not to question me." I commanded. She sighed and turned to the rest of the drunk girls, whispering to them. I immediately used the clone technique, making 7 clones of me. I made the clones jump in different directions while the real me went to training ground 3. They all ran towards different clones.

"Don't even try to run away, Bella. I know that this is the real you!" he shouted to me—or rather, a clone of me. He jumped and trapped me in his arms. That clone disappeared, leaving him dumbfounded. By now, I was at training ground 3, concentrating. They were scattered in different directions, away from the real me. Alice was the closest one to a clone of mine.

"Bella, please, you have to listen." my clone just kept on jumping. She sighed. "Fine then. I guess I'll have to force you to listen." she didn't wear a positive or cheerful expression as she jumped in front of me, making my clone disappear from the impact of slamming into a vampire. What I was really wondering now was, who the hell led them to me?!

"Bella, dear. Please. We need to talk to you. I don't want to have to fight you." Esme sobbed. My numb heart ached for making the most gentle person in the world suffer. I sighed, I wouldn't allow my clone to say anything. Esme let out a strangled sound as she ran faster. This clone was running, but it had no chance against a vampire. Esme grabbed my clone and carried it like a bag. That clone also disappeared.

"Don't do this, Bella." Jasper begged. "I can feel that you're fearful and depressed, but don't stay away from us. Away from Edward." the scar in my unfeeling heart opened again at the sound of his name. I can't bear it. Jasper suddenly grabbed the clone by the ankle. It tripped and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I didn't know that you were bearing an even worse pain than mine." Rose admitted. "I feel really guilty. I treated you like that and you were in an even worse situation than me. But you didn't expect to hide it forever, did you?" she asked, care and gentleness in her voice. I've never heard this tone sound from her before. My clone stopped and turned to Rose. I admit, I never thought that Rosalie would think like this. She went to me at vampire speed and hugged my clone, but, just like the others, it disappeared.

"Bella, my daughter, I know that you're in pain after we found out, but no matter what, you're still Bella." Carlisle reasoned. I snorted. The real me is completely different from the Bella they know. The clone of me kept on running, but then a foot came in front of me so fast that I didn't see it coming. Now, that clone disappeared as well.

"Bells, I'm definitely sure that this is the real you!" Emmett grinned as he did the same thing to the other clone. When he squeezed the clone—or in his terms, hugged me—, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I could hear him shout in frustration. I panicked, Edward didn't go for any of the clones! Where the hell is he?! Out of frustration, I jumped up and went down again, punching the ground. I started to sob and my knees gave out. I put my face in my hands as I cried. They hate me, but no matter what they do, I can't seem to hate them. My body shook as it was taking impact on my sobs. I thought I'd gone numb, but I wasn't numb in the first place. I was just actually keeping those feelings from resurfacing. I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me, but I didn't flinch, nor did I make any move to take them away.

"It's okay, love. Shh, everything's fine." Edward murmured, burying his face in my hair. More tears fell out of my eyes as he kept on whispering words of comfort into my hair.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what, love?" he asked. I turned around, still in his arms, and glared at him.

"Why would you go out of your way to find me?" I clarified. "All you're going to do is shout at me, right?" I asked him, anger in my voice. He looked appalled.

"No, of course not, love." he answered, his voice sincere. "Why would you think that we're angry at you?" he asked back, truly confused. My glare intensified.

"Well, I've been keeping a secret for you for almost 2 years and it was a secret where I may have killed a lot of people, but I'm not really sure." Sarcasm was evident in my voice. Surprisingly, he chuckled. I was confused. Why the fuck is he chuckling?!

"Well, you had your reasons. Maybe you didn't want to share it because it would be a hassle. And I understand that, especially since I have a brother that swore to make you teach him how to do all of those tricks if you return with us." he chuckled again, though pain was obvious in his expression.

"Wait, so...you're not mad at me?" I asked him. His arms tightened around me, burying his face in my hair again.

"How can I be mad at you? I can't go through forever without you." he had sadness lingering in his voice. I sighed, but didn't make a move to wrap my arms around him. I bit my lip instead. I just hope he didn't think that this was seductive like the other perverts around here.

"Why do you still want me after you found out that I wasn't the person who you think I am?" I asked him weakly. He didn't take his face away from my hair as he answered.

"When I was about to do something that I would most definitely regret, I thought that you were always the moon in my night sky." he sighed happily. "And I know that you will always be the Bella we all know." I could feel his soft smile. My eyes filled with tears again, but I made sure not to let the fall.

"You'd easily believe that?" I asked him. "When I say that there are pigs with monkeys in their asses flying above you, you'll still believe that?" Seriously, can he be this much of a dope?

"You may have been able to hide a secret from us, but you can't hide your personality from us, mostly me." he grinned.

"Still as cocky as ever." I muttered. He didn't reply. I looked at him and saw that he was deep in thought. I was worried. What's going on in his head?

"Do you still...want to go through with the wedding?" he asked after a long, contemplative silence. I was shocked. After I run away from him to a place where I thought he couldn't find me, he found me and asks me if I want to continue with the wedding? I was about to say yes, but then I remembered how much the people here matter to me. If I'm going to become a vampire after the wedding, I want to be able to at least spend my last days with them.

"Yes, I do." His eyes lit up and was about to spin me around in happiness, but he stopped when he heard one word from me. "But..." I added. His eyes looked at me curiously. "I want to spend some time with the people here. Even if it's just for a few more months. I know that after I'm changed, I won't be able to go back here for at least a century." I explained. He smiled.

"Anything that you wish, love." his statement made me grin. "We'll even hold the wedding here and stay here with you." he added. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Rain is 50-50 per year here." I informed him. He nodded.

"At least I get to know some of your childhood friends." he stated.

"And your hunting?" I asked.

"The same excuse we used before. Hiking." he smirked, probably remembering how people fell for that so easily. I sighed.

"Just be careful, okay." I told him. He nodded and spun me around happily. I laughed loudly.

"Yay! Prude and Ninja are back together again." someone cheered. Edward put me on the ground and I looked at who said that. Edward kept his arm around my waist. Emmett was standing on the edge of the training ground, along with mom and Shizune. Weirdly enough, mom was in her Renee form. "Is it true that you want the wedding here?" Emmett asked. I nodded, smiling. Alice looked horrified, the rest of the Cullens smiled and mom and Shizune grinned.

"But that will take at least 3 more months and...and..." Alice was about to say I was going to be 19, but I don't really care right now.

"I just want to spend my last months happy with, not only my new family, but my family in Konoha as well." I whispered, knowing that she can hear me. "And don't worry, I'll introduce you to the others." I smiled, thinking about how my 2 families would get along. Then I turned to Edward, remembering something. Mom was running to me now and hugged me from behind. I smiled, but asked Edward, "By the way, how did you get here?" I asked. I felt mom tense up a bit, the corner's of her smiling mouth twitching.

"Oh yeah, by the way, thank you, Renee." Edward smiled gently. A vein popped in my head.

"Mom?" I asked, too calm, yet I was emitting a very dark aura. Mom let go of me immediately and averted her eyes from mine. I saw that Shizune was sweat dropping.

"Um, look at the time." She laughed shakily. "Gotta go back to the festival. You 2 lovebirds just enjoy yourselves." she tried to make a run for it, but I grabbed her arm. She looked back at me with a frightful expression.

"I think I can forgive you if you tell me why." I was smiling, but a vein was still popping in my head.

"He proved to me that he still loves you." she stuck her tongue out at me. When I heard that, my smile turned genuine. "By the way, I know that they aren't humans, but I won't force them into telling me what they really are." she added. I rolled my eyes, but the Cullens looked shocked. Didn't they remember when they were in the weird trance? Emmett didn't bother preventing himself from getting here in vampire speed. The rest of the Cullens sighed and came nearer in the same speed. Mom was shocked, but didn't ask about it. Shizune turned pale from shock.

"Mom, can you just change back to your true form. I'm not used to seeing you as Renee." I sighed, letting go of her hand. She grinned then did some hand symbols. In a cloud of smoke, she was in her true form, grinning and showing a peace sign. I rolled my eyes. She can really be so childish sometimes. I heard a surprised gasp.

"H-Her boobs are s-so big. Biggest ones I've ever seen." Emmett blurted out without thinking. Then again, he never really thinks. Rosalie seemed angered by this, and mom had a vein on her forehead—a huge one. Uh-oh.

"I don't care if you're the brother of my soon-to-be in-law." she growled before punching him. Apparently, Rose punched him at the same time and he went flying. He was screaming in pain as he flew away. I sweat dropped, but Esme, Jasper, Alice and Edward were worried. Carlisle just sighed.

"SENSEI!!!" I heard the voice of the butt head shout. I sighed. I turned around and saw that team 7 was running to me. Naruto and Sakura were grinning, but Sasuke was just smirking. I sighed, I didn't like the looks of this.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"As the leader of this ama—OW! What the hell was that for, Teme?" he asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Who made you leader?" he retorted. Naruto screamed in frustration. Before he could retort, which could lead to a debate that can last for about a week without sleeping, I grabbed his ear.

"Ow, ow ow, sensei! Stop it!" he complained.

"Just tell me what you want." I sighed, not letting go of his ear.

"I want to see how much stronger I've gotten." Sasuke smirked.

"As a team." Sakura clarified. I didn't really have time for this.

"I have to get back to the festival." I said, pulling Edward with me as I let go of Naruto's ear.

"So, you're a...chicken." he whispered the last word. I froze mid-step, my face blank. A dramatic wind passed. I saw that Edward looked worried and didn't want me to fight. My eyes sparked and I turned to them, my eyebrow raised.

"I was sparing you from a bruised ego, but you just crossed the line." I growled.

"Love, don't." Edward pleaded.

"I can't let the walk all over my ego, Edward. This is how it is here." I grinned. Then I put on a serious expression as I turned to the 3 idiots. "I'm giving you a minute to prepare." Sasuke smirked.

"That's more than enough." he said and the 3 of them jumped.

"Mom, lead them to the festival." I said. She nodded. Edward stepped in.

"I'm not leaving." he defended. I was about to retort, but Alice beat me to it.

"What he means is that, he want to watch." she giggled. I shrugged.

"Then go to the trees, or wherever is safe." I said. Alice dragged Edward to the trees in vampire speed and Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper followed, but I heard Esme mutter something like 'I wonder what happened to Emmett' before running with them. "Mom, follow them." I sighed. She nodded and jumped. Shizune followed. 1 minute was already over, but they didn't come. I guess they want me to start it. I activated my Byakugan. I sensed that there was 1 of them underground. I smirked and jumped. When I landed, I punched the ground. The soil broke and lifted high in the air. Naruto was looking shocked and pale at my strength. I winked at him.

"S-Sensei, you have a fiance." he gasped in surprise. I laughed.

"Just living up to my reputation. Don't take it to heart. And be lucky that I'm going easy on you. Kudos on the hiding place, by the way." I giggled as I ran to Naruto, punching him upwards. "1 down, 2 to go." I grinned. "You're still the first one I found." I chuckled and sensed Sakura in the bushes. I jumped, disappearing. I went behind Sakura, but she didn't notice me because I was hiding my chakra.

"Dammit, she disappeared." she grumbled.

"Who did?" I asked her. She froze and stiffly turned her head towards me, her eyes wide and surprised.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" she screamed. I grinned.

"Hey, pinky." I waved. She took out a weapon, but I put pressure on her pressure point, making her pass out. "1 more to go." I muttered to myself. I looked for Sasuke, which was kinda hard since he was my best pupil in hiding his chakra. Actually, he was my best pupil if it was techniques, but I think Naruto was the best when it comes to determination and morality.

Since I was using Byakugan, he wasn't able to hide from me for too long. I went out in the open and saw that he was about to pounce at me. When he was about an inch away, I jumped.

"You didn't think it's be that easy, did you?!" I screamed at him, still in mid-air. He grunted and jumped to me. He was about to hit me with a kunai, but I used a substitution technique. I was now approaching him from behind. He was able to dodge it.

"I've become stronger, just to warn you." he smirked. I grinned. He tried to throw a kunai at me. I used another substitution technique. He didn't move and tried to look for me, closing his eyes. Too bad for him, whenever I hide my chakra, It's as though I wasn't even there. I ran to him quickly and quietly, my hands together and my index fingers extending. I poked his butt with the extending fingers. Hard.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed, flying in the air.

"Hidden technique: a thousand years of death." I grinned. I could sense Naruto trying to get me from behind. I turned around and just punched him on the cheek. He flew back from the impact. The sight was, Sakura was passed out, Naruto was lying on the ground and Sasuke was rubbing his butt, his stance pained. I smirked. "And still undefeated." I blew a bit at my hair. Naruto grunted and Sasuke tried to get to Sakura. Edward and the others—including Emmett—were coming to me at human speed. At least they're aware that only mom knows that they're not human.

"That was amazing, love." Edward complimented, wrapping his arms around my waist. I grinned cheekily.

"Undefeated? Bella must pack a punch." Emmett boomed. "I want an arm-wrestling match tomorrow." he demanded.

"Emmett, she may have twice our strength, but her body is still as fragile as a human's." Edward hissed.

"But you know, your mom hit me even more painful than Rose did." Emmett looked confused.

"Where do you think I got my strength from?" I beamed.

"Well, before anything else, why don't we go back to the festival?" mom interjected. I nodded. "Will you be announcing the good news tonight?" she asked.

"No, no, no. Definitely another night." Alice answered before I could get anything in. I laughed.

* * *

"So, Bella," Edward casually started. We were on a date in Konoha's park and it was very cloudy. "Can you tell me about your childhood here?" he asked. My eyes pained.

"It's...complicated." I sighed. "But I'll tell you, since I know you can keep up." I teased, remembering our first conversation in the Biology lab. He smiled crookedly, making my heart race. "Years ago, around a year and a half before I was born, the people here didn't know that my mom married my dad. It was a secret she never told anyone. When my mom got pregnant, they had to leave the village, but dad died on the second month because he was sent on a mission that was too high for his level. When a ninja gets pregnant, it's the end of their ninja career." I sighed.

"So you're saying that even boys can get pregnant here?" he asked jokingly. I pinched his nose and pulled him to me, kissing his forehead. I was wearing an amused grin.

"Well, if they had a mega ovary transplant." I chuckled a bit. He beamed, then I sighed again. "When I was born, my mom was being targeted by a ninja called Orochimaru," I spat his name out. "And she wasn't able to visit the village because she was trying to prevent herself from taking me back into her arms or else it would cause a lot of trouble for me. She had to distance herself for around a decade since I was born. I already knew who my mother was. Renai-nee-chan didn't tell me, I found out. But I kept the identity of my mom a secret." I prevented a tear from escaping my eye as I remembered what happened the mission I found her.

* * *

ΩΩΩ˙˙˙FLASHBACK˙˙˙ΩΩΩ

_So far, Jiraiya made me go on his mission with him and Naruto forced us to let him tag along. I sighed. They went to a bar and I said that I was just going to stay at the hotel room. When they came back to the room, Jiraiya wasn't red and Naruto was pale. Something's wrong. I fully expected for Jiraiya to be drunk and stay out for the night and Naruto wandering somewhere to train._

_"What happened?" I asked them._

_"That grandma! She's such a rat! She saw me use my new Rasengan and if I don't master it within 3 days, she's taking the rest of my savings!" he whined. I rolled my eyes._

_"And if you do?" I asked, raising my eyebrow._

_"I get her fancy, expensive necklace." he grinned. "And I'm going to get that necklace because there is no way I'm not going to train!" he cheered. I knocked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he complained._

_"Go to sleep. Train tomorrow. And you do know that I can sleep with one eye open." I smirked. Naruto grumbled but did as I said. I waited for him to sleep. I saw that Jiraiya was just sitting, looking thoughtful. Naruto was already snoring, so I took this as my chance._

_"This is rare. You're keeping quiet and not sexually harassing me." I observed. He didn't acknowledge me. "What happened at the bar? Someone stole Naruto's innocence?" I asked. He sighed._

_"We saw our target, but she's been given a 'tempting offer' by Orochimaru." he quoted. I sighed. "She's thinking about getting it. And if she does, there's no stopping Orochimaru from destroying Konoha." he explained. I growled._

_"Like I'd let that snake near the village." I spat. "What's the offer anyways?" I asked._

_"Reviving the 2 people she loves dearly. Her brother and her lover." he sighed. _

_"Gimme a rock." I commanded. He looked at me, confused, before giving 1 to me. I took it in my hands and crushed it, but it wasn't enough for me to control my anger. "Whoever that girl is must be the stupidest person in the world." I rubbed my temples. "I'm going to sleep. If you try to put your dick or hands anywhere near me, you won't live to see the sun rise tomorrow." I threatened as I went in my futon and went to sleep._

———————————————————————

_It's been 2 days since we came here, and we're going to meet whoever she is to show her that Naruto can already do the technique. The meeting place was supposed to be at some open space, away from civilization. When we got there, the sight made my blood boil. The snake was there, along with Kabuto and a blonde-haired girl. The girl's hands glowed green and was about to cure the snake's hands. I'm not letting that happen. The third sacrificed his life to take away those cursed hands. I threw a kunai at them. Jiraiya didn't complain but Naruto was whining about the element of surprise._

_"Do you think I'd let you get those back so easily, snake?" I asked him, stepping out of the shadows._

_"So this was a setup, huh, Tsunade?" he asked her, his mouth in a scowl. That name...Tsunade...mom...I growled. After a decade of not seeing her in my life, she was about to join the snake! And she wasn't even there as a mother when I became a ninja, and when I became a Jonin a couple of weeks ago! I ran to them as fast as I could. Kabuto went in front f me quickly and blocked me._

_"Get out of the way. You're just a nuisance." I growled. He smirked._

_"If I was a nuisance, then how could I have been able to protect people from assaulting Orochimaru-sama directly?" he asked me._

_"Oh, I don't know, maybe your ugly face." I spat. "Now, let me pass. I have no business with you." I demanded. He shook his head. "Fine then. You want a fight, then you'll get one." I cracked my knuckles and immediately used the multi-shadow clone technique. I made sure to hide some underground and some in the trees while half of them were in front of Kabuto, fighting him off. She was about to heal his hands again, but I grabbed them in one hand and punched Orochimaru with the other, making him fly back, but not so far that he'd be able to get out of my sight. I looked back at her, who wore a small smile._

_"Did you really think that I'd help you after all that you've done, Orochimaru?" she asked. The number of clones Kabuto was fighting off was decreasing. I smirked. Since I knew that she wasn't going to run, I took my hands back and did another multi shadow clone technique. I just need to wear him out. My clones kept coming at him from every angle and he couldn't keep up very well. I ran to the snake and prepared to use my most deadly technique on him. It requires a lot of chakra so around a minute after I've done it, I'm going to pass out and I can only do it once. When I got to him, I put pressure on most of his pressure points, the one that won't make him pass out. I need him to look at me when the technique is done. I felt a kunai hitting me, making me wince in pain. At least the snake was still unconscious. I had enough to make more clones for Kabuto and still be able to do my technique. I did another multi-shadow clone technique and made them all go at Kabuto at every angle. I was trying to keep myself from killing that nuisance so that I could still get Orochimaru._

_"Time to go to hell, snake." I snarled. He smirked._

_"What makes you think that?" he asked. I did a lot of techniques. At first, it didn't do anything because it needed to warm up for a few seconds, but after a few seconds, an eye was appearing in my forehead. The snake looked at it and started screaming. This technique was supposed to drain every ounce of life from him, preventing him from being revived no matter what. A bright light was appearing from every opening in Orochimaru. The light was consuming him and a huge gust of wind was blowing, coming from us. When the light disappeared, everything had gone quiet. My clones disappeared, my chakra not able to carry them anymore. Then Kabuto started screaming._

_"What the hell have you done?! He better be alive!" he shouted as he ran to us, pushing me out of the way. My vision started blurring and the colors started spinning. My sight was blurring and clearing and I could see that Kabuto was looking for a pulse. Then I heard him growl. "You little brat!" he screamed, hitting me everywhere. When he hit my back, I passed out faster than it should've happened. Before everything was consumed into the black abyss, I thought of only one thing: Everything would be calm, for now._

———————————————————————

_I woke up in the room we stayed in earlier. I tried to remember what happened, but my head hurts like hell. But no matter how much my head hurt, there was an accomplishment that I would never forget. I just killed one of the most feared criminal for a long time. I looked around the room and saw that Jiraiya, Naruto, her and some other girl with black hair was surrounding me. _

_"Oh, good, you're awake." the girl smiled gently. I groaned._

_"Not too loud." My eras pounded. Another aftereffect of the technique. _

_"Seriously, sensei, how many tricks do you have up your sleeve?" Naruto asked. "And teach me all of them!" he demanded. I reached him and ruffled his hair._

_"Well done, my dear pupil." Jiraiya imitated a teacher. I glared at him._

_"If I didn't feel like crap, I'd be castrating you right now." I groaned again._

_"Now, now, even if you've become a Jonin already, you still can't cuss. You're still a minor." he reprimanded. His head was leaning towards me, and since he was at the foot of my bed, I kicked him, making him spit out a few teeth. I saw that the other 2 girls in the room looked shocked._

_"So it's true that there is a Jonin at the age of 11?" she asked. I nodded, annoyed. Why should I be talking to her after all she's done to me? Does she even know that I'm her daughter? "That must've been hard. But I'm sure your parents must be proud of you." that statement crossed the line. I sat up and slapped her. Everyone in the room looked shocked. I glared at the blonde on my left. _

_"My parents." I snorted, retreating my hand. "My dad died before I was born and my mom left me a few days after I was born and didn't even visit me once. Now, doesn't that just sound familiar?" I asked her bitterly. She looked even more shocked after what I said._

_"Bella, what the hell is going on with you?!" Jiraiya asked, appalled. "There's a reason I took you with me to this mission, and that was to help me clean up Orochimaru, not slap the next Hokage." he reprimanded. I snorted again._

_"The next Hokage or the next Kazekage, I don't care. She's done something to me that's unforgivable!" I screamed at him. He looked surprised. "And it isn't about money." I added, glaring at her. Then I pointed to Jiraiya, Naruto and the girl. "Get out." I growled. "I need to have a word with that." I pointed to the still shocked blonde. Jiraiya and Naruto knew not to mess with me, so they dragged the girl with them as they went out. When they did, she didn't change her stance and I crossed my arms on my chest, glaring at her._

_"I can't believe it." she murmured painfully._

_"Yeah, my parents must be really proud." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. She looked back at me, ashamed._

_"I'm sorry. I had to leave you with Kurenai because Orochimaru was after me all of these years. I can't endanger you." she explained. I snorted._

_"Even a letter would have been nice." I growled. She shook her head._

_"The only thing I could do was get an apprentice. Even sending a letter would've harmed you." she clarified. I rolled my eyes._

_"So you think that after all of that, I would already call you 'mom'?" I asked her. She sighed sadly. "This isn't just some drama that when I see you, I'll immediately be buddy-buddy with you. You;ll need to earn my trust and respect before I can call you 'mom'." I stood up. She tried to stop me, but I shrugged her hands away. "And don't tell anyone that we're related. The only relation we have as of now is blood." I said before going out. When I opened the door, I saw that there were 3 idiots listening in on us. 2 of them were shocked and the other one was just confused. I think it's obvious that Naruto was the one that was confused. I didn't even acknowledge them when I saw them. I just kept on walking away.

* * *

_

"In the end, she was able to make up for it, especially when we were at the hot springs." I chuckled a bit. Edward looked thoughtful for a while. We were currently sitting on the bench in the park and I was in between his legs, the both of us just sitting. It was getting quite a while and I was getting frustrated. "Edward." I whispered in his ear, my voice deep. I could feel something poking me on my back and Edward pushed me away. I pouted.

"You're testing my control, love." his voice was stiff. I giggled. He looked at me with an intense gaze and I bit my lip. That was just too intense. All of a sudden, I was lifted and on Alice's back.

"Come on, we have to plan for the wedding. It's only a couple of weeks away and we need to finalize with our limited resources." she whined. I sighed.

"Alright. See you later, _Eddy_." I giggled again. His eyes were pitch black and Alice ran at human speed with me on her back.

"No wonder they call you 'the seductress' here." she muttered amusedly. I just grinned back.

"By the way, did anyone hit on you today?" I asked. I could feel her rolling her eyes.

"The usual." she said. "Same with Rose, but it always seems to be our perverted teacher. Are you sure he's all that great?" she asked. I nodded. In the past few weeks, Rosalie lost her grudge completely towards me when she heard my life's story. She feels as though it's more painful because it was during my whole life that I had to steal some lives occasionally, which was my greatest trauma. I remember telling her the reason that I had to leave this place.

* * *

_"Hey, Bella. I don't get it." Rose suddenly said. "You have a great life here, with friends and family. Why did you suddenly decide to stay in Forks?" she asked. Alice, Edward, Jasper, Esme and Emmett went out to go hunting and Carlisle was volunteering at the hospital and observing the methods of medical ninjas. Actually, when I found out that vampires still have chakras, I told it to Carlisle and he immediately asked my mom to train him. So all that's left in my house is me and Rosalie. I sighed at her question._

_"Before I left, there was a great war. I, along with some other ninjas, were sent out to destroy the mastermind who started everything." I sighed, remembering how much trouble the village was in. "It turns out that he's put a lot of our kind under his control and the only way I could get to him was to kill all of those people." I shook slightly at the thought of killing. "So I did. After I've killed the mastermind, I was traumatized and had to leave home." I sighed again. "So the true reason I faint at the sight of blood was because I'd remember how many innocent lives were taken by me." I explained. She nodded understandingly. "It was actually cool how I needed them to think that I died. You should've seen the looks on their faces when they saw me alive." I chuckled slightly. She smiled._

_"I guess I was a little too harsh on you." she sighed. "We're both traumatized, huh?" she asked. I nodded. "So you left because you needed to forget that time?" she asked._

_"And a fresh start, hopefully. I was actually thinking of staying there, where it was calm and quiet." I added. The rest of the night, we laid off of the topic of the reason I left and gossiped about the people here.

* * *

_

I smiled and just let myself be carried by Alice. I just hope that things are going to be peaceful for at least a few more decades.

**OKAY! I HAD TO RUSH THIS SO THE ENDING SUCKS! REVIEW! BTW, IT'S NOT YET OVER! I REPEAT, IT'S NOT YET OVER! :-))))**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY! SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME! SCHOOL STARTS IN JUNE IN THE PHILIPPINES AND IT SUCKS BECAUSE SCHOOL IS SO HARD! NOT TO MENTION THAT MY TEACHERS ARE EITHER BORING, STRICT OR FUN, BUT THE LAST ONE IS LIKE ONE OR TWO ONLY...ANYWAY, ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Bella, may I talk to you for a moment?" my mom asked. I could sense that she was a bit tense. I looked at Edward, who was looking puzzled. Mom's blocking her mind using Alice's technique. We were currently at my place in Konoha and the rest of the family are about to go hunting. The wedding was in almost 2 months and we were going to put off college for a year.

"Fine." I sighed. "Have a nice trip, Edward." I smiled at him. He smiled back as he pecked me on the lips.

"We won't be long." he assured me, then disappeared. I sighed and turned to mom, who was still looking stiff.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Can we wait for a few minutes? I just can't let your family hear this because I know you'd want to break it to them yourself." she looked pleading. I nodded. What is she so pale about? When a few moments passed, I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What's got your ass in knots?" I asked her.

"She's alive." she whispered painfully. I was baffled.

"Who's alive?" I asked. I don't like her expression right now.

"Alicia." she spoke so low that I almost didn't hear her. Alicia? Why does that sound so familiar to me? I racked my brain for possible memories of her, but nothing came up except a very blurry image. I can't even make out the shapes. Once the blurred image was in my mind, it disappeared quickly. "You probably don't remember because we had to put a seal on you." she sighed sadly. A seal? I thought that the thing on my lower back was just some artistic birthmark or another tattoo that I may have forgotten how it got there.

"Who's Alicia?" I asked, confused. Mom put both of her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"I promised you that I wouldn't do this, but I can't let it! She's about to die! You need to save her!" she shook her head. She looked as though she was deciding against whatever it was. Somehow, I knew there was something missing in my life, and I think that the seal has something to do with it.

"Whoever Alicia is, I'm going to save her. But first," I said, taking my mom's hands off of my shoulders. "Undo the seal." I commanded. She bit her lip.

"I promised you..." she trailed off, as though an idea came into her mind. "You were the one who asked us to put the seal because you thought she was dead. The seal was to forget her, and..." she trailed off again. I was getting irritated.

"And who?" I asked. She bit her lip harder and avoided my eye. "Mom, come on! Who did the seal wipe from my memory and how are they related to me?" I asked her, my patience worn off. She sighed.

"Just promise me you won't regret this." she asked me, her eyes pleading again.

"I might actually thank you." I mumbled. She looked at my eyes again, her eyes dubious, before sighing.

"Alright. Let me just get the ceremony prepared. Come to the seal room in an hour." she said. I nodded. Wow, it must be a tricky seal if it needs an hour of preparation. When she was about to run, I grabbed her arm.

"Who's the other one?" I asked, my eyes hard. I seriously can't take anymore of this torture!

"2." she replied. 2? What is that supposed to mean? She looked at my confused expression and added, "2 people. In total, we've erased 3 people from your complete memory." she said.

"I'l go with you." I said. She nodded and we started running. "Who's the other 2? And who exactly is Alicia?" I had more questions to ask. I was curious. Her face contorted in pain.

"You'll remember everything. But the other 2...one of them you loved dearly and the other one...your ex-best friend that betrayed you." she whispered the last part painfully. What the hell? Ex-best friend. I racked my brain...but there was only a sound of a dark chuckle and a faint voice of a soothing voice in my ear as I screamed in agony again. As soon as I heard the voices, they immediately disappeared as well. Soon enough, we reached the building of the Hokage, where the seal room was located.

"Are they still alive?" I asked. She sighed.

"The other one, no, but the ex-best friend...I don't know." she sighed. What is that supposed to mean? "Just wait, okay? An hour." she said and ran to the direction of the room before I could say goodbye. If she wasn't going to talk to me for the rest of the hour, then why am I here? I sighed and looked for someone I could get information from. Then something dinged in my brain. I sprinted towards the familiar direction of the Yamanaka flower shop. When I got there, I saw Ino reading a magazine.

"Welcome to our shop." She looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, sensei, it's you." she grinned. I tried to grin back, but I was too troubled to do so. Her face immediately turned to worried. "What's wrong?" she asked. I walked to the counter and looked around.

"Sai not here today?" I asked. She shook her head.

"He's out for a mission, so I'm all alone for a few days." she sighed sadly. At least there was going to be no interruption.

"Ino, what do you kno—"

"Yo, Ino." Sasuke went in the room, along with the rest of team 7, including Kakashi-sensei. A small vein popped in my head at the interruption, but I kept it in me.

"Ah, what are you guys doing here?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi won't train me and everyone else has nothing to do." Naruto grunted. "Oh, hello, sensei." Naruto added when he saw me. I sighed. Since Kakashi's here, I'm sure he's know about Alicia and the others.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you, by any chance, know who—"

"Good morning." Renai-nee-chan came in with Lily and Hinata. The vein got a bit bigger, but, like earlier, I kept it to myself. "Kinda crowded here today." she commented. Well, she was a former Jonin. I'm sure she'd know about Alicia.

"Nee-chan, do you know wh—"

"What's up?" Gai-sensei came in with Lee. I think I let some of my anger slip. Is this everyone's new hangout place or something?!

"Good morning, everyone." Ino greeted, sweat dropping. I took a breath before asking again.

"Kakashi-sensei, Nee-chan, do you—"

"Kakashi." an ANBU went through the door. "The Hokage is requesting for you." he said. Kakashi sighed. I guess that, if Kakashi's the one performing the seal lifting ceremony, he knows the origin of it, but I feel like castrating the ANBU right now.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get beaten up like Jiraiya-san." he said and walked out of the door, waving, without giving me a chance to ask. I gritted my teeth slightly before asking again.

"Alright. Nee-chan, do—"

"Why's everyone in here?" Shikamaru asked. My vein was pretty huge now and I couldn't help it anymore.

"Will everyone except for Renai-nee-chan and Ino step out of the building?" I asked evenly, smiling. The vein on my head was obvious, but they still didn't get the message. "Before I hand you're necks in the underground canal." I added, smiling even more. They all scurried away but Nee-chan and Ino stayed. "That's much better." the vein on my head disappeared. I may have a temper, but my violence doesn't pop in until the last minute. I turned to Ino and Nee-chan.

"You wanted to ask something?" Ino asked. I nodded as I took Lily in my arms.

"Mom was acting strange today." I started, playing with Lily's hair. "She said that Alicia's alive. Who's Alicia?" I asked. They seemed to pale when they heard the name.

"A-Alicia's a-alive?" Nee-chan asked in bewilderment. "But how?" she asked.

"I won't know how she's alive until I get at least the basics on whoever she is!" I screamed in frustration, making Lily cry. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Stop crying, please. I don't like seeing people cry." I hugged her tighter. She calmed down a bit and wanted to get down. I put her down and she walked everywhere, smelling the flowers. I turned back to the 2. "I need to know even a bit about her if I'm going to be saving her." I reasoned with them. Renai-nee-chan was pale, but still bewildered, while Ino was just pale.

"Everyone had direct orders from the Hokage not to speak of Alicia, or the others." Ino said when she'd regained composure, mumbling the last part. I was going to scream again, but I remembered that Lily was here.

"Then bend the rules. Write it down, sign language, anything!" I reasoned with them. Ino shook their heads.

"As much as I love to bend the rules, this one is a complete exemption." Ino sighed. What the hell? Why is it an exemption? Then an ANBU went through the door.

"Bella-san, you're mother is requesting for you now." he said. What?! She said an hour! It's only been...wait, half an hour already? I sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled and ran to the building. Usually, 30 minutes before a ceremony, the person must prepare. The ANBU went in another direction. Why the hell did Nee-chan and Ino pale when they heard Alicia's name? And mom ordered everyone to stay quiet about this? Is it that bad? When I reached the outside of the room, I saw that Kakashi was reading his porn book again. He didn't sense me coming, so I grabbed his book and held it high.

"Hey! Respect your elders." he looked at me with a passive look in his eye.

"Just tell me first. Who the hell is Alicia?" I demanded. He stood up and sighed.

"You'll find out in a bit." he answered. "And you're not really taller than me." I could see through his mask that he was smirking as he grabbed the book from me. I pouted.

"At least tell me why mom said that no one should talk about it in the village." I whined.

"Well, she just said that you'd force the answer out of her." he shrugged. "Anyways, the ceremony was going to be faster than expected." he added. Before I could retort, mom came out of the room.

"Kakashi, continue with the preparations." she commanded. Kakashi sighed again and went inside. Then she turned to me. "Bella, when you find out about the missing part of your life, immediately save Alicia." she instructed. I nodded. "The Cullens will be back by tonight, considering they always rush their trips and they have more prey in our forests than in Forks." she informed me.

"I know. When I go on the mission, what will the rest of the Cullens do?" I asked. She sighed sadly.

"It's another confrontation between you and your family. You need to take them with you on this mission." she said. I bit my lip. When the Cullens see me fighting in a real mission...I just can't seem to wrap my mid around the fact that their going on a mission with m—

Wait...CONFRONTATION?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!

"Mom, confrontation? What—"

"All ready." Kakashi announced, popping his head out of the door. "Let's go." he beckoned. I guess the faster this is over with, the better. I stepped inside and mom followed. I went in the middle of the huge circle in the center of the room. Kakashi, mom, Shizune and 2 other ANBU surrounded the circle.

"Hi, Bella." Shizune greeted. I smiled back. Then mom nodded and they did some hand signals. A bright white light was coming from the center of the circle, increasing it's brightness as everyone kept repeating the same set of signals. Then I felt as though someone was pulling my skin off. I screamed in agony as memories came rushing back into my head. 2 guys named Aaron and Anton. Anton was the ex-best friend and Aaron was my true first love. The pain increased as pictures of a girl with black hair flashed in my mind. The pain was excruciatingly painful now. A lot of images kept swirling in my mind and in a snap, the pain halted and the images stopped swirling. I remember everything now.

"Alicia, Aaron, Anton..." I murmured as my knees gave out. I gulped as everything made sense. Remembering these people, how do I face the Cullens now?

* * *

EPOV

Just a bit more blood and I can see my beloved again. Through the week that we've been here, I noticed that where she came from was very different. Ninjas, curses, reviving people from the dead, extraordinary medical techniques...This week has been blissful, besides the times that Emmett would complain to Bella about teaching him to be a ninja. The village also seems to be quite eventful, be it danger or party. When I found out about Bella's secret, I was shocked, but I wasn't angry. A secret like this...she had the right to keep it to herself. The part where I was shocked the most is how much she can arouse me with her voice. It always seemed so lustful, but it was just natural for her.

_Edward, if you don't want to delay our time because I'm going to fuck Alice here and now, then stop the lust_, I heard Jasper think, snickering. I smirked.

"You're just jealous that my wife's hot." I chuckled. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I have a wife that I love dearly, thank you very much." he retorted, earning a kiss from the cheek from Alice. Then Alice blanked out, a vision occurring.

_Vision:_

_Bella was everywhere in the house, preparing for a mission, I guess. But something was different with her. She had the same expression when she was trying to keep her ninja secret from us. What's going on? When she saw us, she stopped moving around and was in front of us. It wasn't as fast as a vampire, but it was close to half._

_"Um, I need to go on a mission, but I think Edward should come with me." she bit her lip. I was shocked. Why was she taking me to her mission? "There's no one else to accompany me and it's a bit tough for a rescue mission." she answered my unspoken question. I smiled._

_"Alright. I'm your knight in shining armor." I touched my finger to the tip of her nose._

_"Ooh! I wanna come!" Emmett kept jumping up and down like when Alice won the beauty pageant, but being a vampire, she cheated. Bella sighed._

_"Sorry, Em. I can only being one person." she apologized, but she still looked as tense as when her mother asked Bella to talk to her just this morning. He pouted._

_"Rose, Alice, Esme, tell Bella to take me with her instead of Edward." he whined. I rolled my eyes. The girls didn't say anything as the others went into their own worlds—Rose in the garage with Bella's cars, Alice in Bella's closet, Esme sketching under the moonlight and Carlisle had stopped at the hospital to volunteer and watch them perform the medical stuff. Again. Emmett stomped his way to his room, breaking a few steps on the stairs._

_"Emmett, fix that!" We heard Esme shout from where she was. Emmett grumbled about fixing it later and went inside his room. Bella turned to me._

_"I'm sure you won't need nin weapons, but just prepare what you have to. We leave at dawn." she said as she continued jumping around the house. I chuckled. She told me that a ninja should be prepared for everything. Is this how they prepare?_

_End of vision_

Alice snapped back to it and giggled. I smirked. All that's left for us to do here is Rosalie's last animal and hiding the corpses of the animals.

"Alice, what was the vision about?" Jasper asked. Alice's grin got even wider.

"You'll see." she chirped as she started hiding the corpses of the animals she drank from. Jasper looked at the spot she was standing on a bit more before sighing and hiding the corpses as well. I did the same and saw that everyone else was doing the same thing in vampire speed.

_I'll stop by the hospital tonight,_ Carlisle thought to me. I smirked.

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled again. I took out my phone and called Bella after I finished hiding the dead bodies. I waited for a few rings, but she wasn't answering. When her voice came in voicemail, I hung up and tried calling her again. She would never leave her phone unanswered, nor would she leave it just anywhere. I waited again, but nothing. I decided to go to her voicemail.

"Love, why aren't you answering? We're about to go home. Just cleaning up. Call back the moment you got this message. I love you." I hung up the phone. I sighed.

"She isn't answering." Rose stated. "I wonder why." she said, purely curious with no malice at all. The last time she had malice towards Bella was before she came back to the village. I shrugged.

"Well, we're going back already. She's probably being briefed on a mission or something." I remembered she told me that she'd volunteer for missions. We went to our cars and went back to the village. Carlisle was in the car with me. I dropped him off at the hospital and drove home. I could sense that it was only her in the house, but she was moving a lot. I smirked. She was preparing for her mission. I parked in the garage and went out. Emmett's jeep arrived next, then Jasper's bike where Alice and Jasper was riding.

_Edward, I don't think you'll need anything in that mission,_ Alice informed me mentally. I nodded. We went through the door, but it seems that she didn't notice us. She was jumping around the house as fast as she can, grabbing weapons, a mini-first aid kit and a belt bag to carry it all. Then she abruptly stopped in front of us. It just occurred to me that it was weird that she didn't greet me with a kiss or a hug when I got back like she used to.

"Um, I need to go on a mission, but I think Edward should come with me." she stated a bit nervously, biting her lip. "There's no one else to accompany me and it's a bit tough for a rescue mission." she added. I smiled.

"Alright. I'm your knight in shining armor." I grinned as I touched the tip of her nose, but another thing that also occurred to me is she's not blushing. Her skin is paler than ever. She doesn't even look as though she comprehended what I just said.

"Ooh! I wanna come!" Emmett sang. I forgot all about the vision when I saw Bella's condition. Bella looked a bit panicked.

"Sorry, Em. I can only bring one person." she sighed, losing all traces of panic. Emmett scowled.

"Rose, Alice, Esme, tell Bella to take me instead of Edward." he cried, his voice echoing in the house. I didn't even notice anyone leaving to go do their own stuff. When no one answered, Emmett bit his lip in anger and stomped his way to his room. The steps broke and I could hear Esme's angry thoughts.

"Emmett, fix that." Esme tried to keep herself from growling. Emmett was muttering something about doing it later and Bella started jumping around again. I was worried. Something was off with her. I don't know what it is, but she's really tense. The vision wasn't even complete.

"Love, are you alright? You weren't answering your phone earlier." I asked her, my eyes following her fast-moving form.

"Yeah. I just had it on silent earlier. I really need to prepare for this mission." she said. She was nervous. Why? What happened while we were gone? Does it have something to do with the talk with her mother earlier? Then she yawned.

"Tired?" I asked. She nodded. I approached her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well, go to sleep. We've got an early day tomorrow." I led her up the stairs, towards the direction of the room. She was practically leaning on me. What wore her out so much? Probably volunteering for something. When we got to the bed, her eyes were already closed, but her heart beat says she's still awake. Even so, I carried her and laid her on the bed gently. "Good night." I murmured, kissing her forehead. She mumbled a good night as well, though, even as a vampire, I could barely understand it. What's weird thought is that her heart's been beating quite nervously since we got home.

* * *

"Bella, wake up." I shook her, but she only groaned. I sighed and went into bed with her. "Bella, come on. Wake up, love." I urged, but she only groaned. "You leave me no other choice." I smirked as I wrapped my arms around her. Her back was to me. I started fluttering my fingers, tickling her. She laughed and squirmed.

"S-Stop, E-edwa-ard." she gasped. I stopped. She was so cute! During times like these, I'd forget that she was the best seductress in the village. She turned to me with an annoyed tone. Before she could speak, I cut her off as I touched the circles under her eyes.

"I thought you got a good sleep last night?" I asked her, my voice laced in worry. She frowned.

"I guess I had some nightmares." she obviously lied. Her facial expression may have convinced me that monkeys came from the moon, but what I heard last night was different. It was peaceful and she barely said a word. She was deep asleep and she didn't even shout. I stayed with her for a few hours until I started getting a new idea for a new composition for a piano piece. I let it go. I won't force her to tell me if she isn't ready to.

"Well, I've already taken a shower. We need to leave for that mission in 15 or so minutes." I said. She stood up and grabbed some clothes from her closet. "And I already told Alice that she won't need to dress you up for the mission." I added as she went to the bathroom.

"Oh, okay. Just wait a bit. And I won't need breakfast." she replied as she closed the door to the bathroom. I sighed as I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. She's been acting weird for a while now. What's wrong with her? I'm sure that from what I know about Bella, she wouldn't take me with her to a mission.

_Dumb prude. Why does he get to go with Bella on a mission? I'm a better candidate for an accompaniment than him,_ Emmett thought bitterly. I rolled my eyes. A kid as always.

"Just accept it, Em." I muttered in a low voice that only the vampires in this house would hear me.

_Fuck out of my mind, old geezer,_ Emmett replied angrily in his mind. Wow, old geezer? He's been hanging out with Naruto too much.

"Real mature, Emmett." I rolled my eyes. He just growled. "I promise that I'll ask Bella to teach you the cool stuff after the mission." I sighed at my promise. His thoughts immediately turned cheerful again and I smirked. "And I'm the one with the mood swings." I snickered. The I grimaced when I saw what he was thinking about. "Emmett, I don't think I need to know how you and Rose could play with sex toys at our next school." I made a gagging sound. Seriously, Emmett wants to apply as a teacher so that he can fuck with Rose, who'll be her student. And he brought a dildo, a vibrator and all that stuff. Disgusting! I heard Bella come out of the bathroom. I turned my head to her, smiling.

"Sex toys at our next school?" Bella made a disgusting face. I guess I wasn't able to say that so soft after all. I gave her a smile and I heard her heart speed up. I chuckled. It was kind of a routine for us. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling my head in her hair as I inhaled her shampoo.

"Your smell is always so enticing." I commented as I let go of her and slipped my hand in her small ones. "Shall we go?" I asked. She nodded, grabbing her belt bag. "Are you sure you don't want to eat breakfast?" I asked.

"We need to get there as soon as possible, so I'll just have a take out somewhere. Or crackers, probably." she shrugged. I nodded as we walked out to the jet. She was driving and I was wondering whether or not to prepare us for a safe landing on the ground. I've seen her drive before and the humans who were on board were pale after the drive. I chuckled at the memory. Bella looked at me strangely. I shook my head.

"Just reminiscing." I told her. She nodded and we stopped in an open field. "So, where's the jet?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We're going to Moscow on a different ride." she smiled as she put her hands together. She did some actions with her hands and in a puff of smoke, what appeared made me gape. That butterfly was even bigger than our mansion and Emmett's ego put together!

"Hi, Bella!" the butterfly greeted. I paled. Butterflies can talk?!

"Hi, Cho!" Bella greeted back just as happily.

"W-W-We're riding on that?!" I exclaimed, my skin colder than usual. Bella looked at me and nodded, smirking at probably my expression. I gulped at her confirmation. We're riding all the way to Moscow on a butterfly. Won't the arial military forces notice?!

"Well, hop on." Bella smiled. I reluctantly walked on top of the butterfly at human speed. "Cho, take us to Moscow." she said as she jumped on her back. The butterfly—Cho—smiled and she started lifting herself from the ground. Then something occurred to me.

"How are we supposed to get take out on a flying butterfly?" I asked Bella. She patted her belt bag, saying that she has food in it.

"What's the dig in Moscow, by the way?" Cho asked happily. I can't seem to read the butterfly's mind either. I guess it's going to be a bit of a silent ride to Moscow. Bella's face contorted in pain and misery. What? Why is she looking like that?

"Um, Alicia's in danger." she said. Even if I'm not the empath, I could feel Cho's shock.

"Who's Alicia?" I asked. Bella bit her lip. What's she hiding from me this time?

"The girl we're going to save." she replied as she looked away. Before she did, I saw that her eyes were filled with pain.

"Who are we going to save her from?" I asked. It only occurred to me now that I don't know anything about this mission except that it's a rescue mission.

"I don't know." she whispered painfully. I wrapped an arm around her, hoping to comfort her. She inched away. "Sorry, Edward. I can't right now." she shook her head sadly at me. I was shocked the moment she moved away. Why would she get away from me? Did I do something wrong? Did I smell bad or something? She hugged her knees to her chest as she rocked slightly. The wind picked up by a lot and we were moving twice as fast as an airplane would go. I watched out for Bella in case she might fall of at the force of the wind, but she looked as though she was just sitting on the ground.

"By the way, Bells, who's the guy?" Cho asked.

"I'm her fiancee." I answered, my voice having to become louder for her to hear me. The wind was making such a loud commotion that if I were human, I almost wouldn't have heard what she asked.

"Oh, congrats then." I could sense her smile.

"By the way, how long until we reach Moscow?" I asked.

"About 3 hours since the village is hidden in Arizona." she answered. I sighed. This is gonna be a long ride.

* * *

We got off of Cho and she gave us a smile before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Bella had already eaten breakfast. I'd force her to eat more, but there was a life at stake here. I tried asking Bella about Alicia, but she kept on giving me the vaguest things.

"Get ready to run." she said. We were going to be hiding in the trees so that the humans won't suspect us. Even is it's only 3 am here, it's better to be safe than sorry. She sniffed the air and her eyes did that weird thing where it gets veins at the sides. She started jumping and I followed her. "I've gotten a sure trail of the scent. She's at a—" she stopped talking, halting her jumping. I stopped jumping as well and went to her side. Her face was completely pale and she was shaking. Then she suddenly growled. "That BASTARD!" she shouted. She jumped even faster and more aggressive, making cracks in the branches. I followed her, having a difficulty in keeping up with her. I'm not really used to tree jumping.

"Love, we shouldn't wake the nearby people." I warned her softly, trying to calm her down.

"I don't care about the fucking neighbors right now! All I want is Alicia saved and the bastard killed by my hands." she barked at me. I took in a breath, shocked. I thought killing was always her last result. I was even more shocked when I smelled a vampire nearby. The nearer we got to the location of the girl named Alicia, the nearer we got to the vampire. What does this mean? That a vampire was the one who has Alicia captive? No, that can't be right. Bella told me that Alicia had been in Konoha her whole life and we were the first vampires that stepped in the village. I heard my phone ringing—Alice. I ignored it. There was an even bigger threat at hand.

"What's their exact location?" I queried.

"An abandoned ware house. The area around the location doesn't have much civilians wandering around, nor is there any living there." she informed me. She's never been this formal with me before. I sighed as I tried to look for a ware house. I saw it, but if I were human, I wouldn't have seen it. It was around 3 kilometers from here and it was the size of a dot from my sight. I caught up with Bella and carried her and just ran there in vampire speed. How was a vampire able to kidnap someone from the village and why does he or she make Bella's blood boil. When we got there, I saw a guy with blonde hair and topaz leaning against the doorway to the ware house. I guess he's an evil vegetarian.

"Anton." Bella greeted stiffly as she got down on her own. The guy named Anton smirked at her as he lifted himself from the doorway.

"Ah, Bella." he greeted happily. He's even faker than Aro. "And you're vampire lover. What brings you here?" he asked pleasantly.

"Hand over Alicia." she growled. He chuckled.

"Oh, dear Bella. I can't." he smiled fakely. "I don't want to." he added. She growled again. "I'm her parent. Why should I hand her over to someone as incompetent as you?" he asked. I ran at him at vampire speed, pinning him against the wall.

"Don't you ever call her incompetent." I snarled, my teeth baring. He smirked.

"You're right. She isn't incompetent. She's just a person who can never tell anyone the truth, but I'm not calling her a liar." he chuckled. I slammed his head into the wall. "She can't even tell you about Alicia." he smirked. I growled.

"She'll tell me if it's_ that _important." How could this person be so cruel to her?! I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't even turn around, too angry at the bastard in front of my face. _Pitiful. She doesn't even tell her fiance, of all people. I wonder how long it will be before they get along again after he finds out,_ I heard Anton's thoughts. What the hell? What secret? Those are lies though, I'm sure of it.

"Edward, no. I'll deal with him." I heard Bella's pained voice. I didn't tear my gaze away from this Aaron guy. "Edward, please." she begged. I growled before reluctantly releasing him. I backed off a few steps, but kept Bella slightly behind me. Aaron tilted his head slightly as he sniffed.

"Bella, you're scent has always been so wonderful." he mused. I bared my teeth at him.

"Just give me Alicia and I'll give you a swift end." Bella stepped in front of me. I was going to put her behind me again, but when I saw how angry and serious she was, I let it go. I don't think I's want to mess with Bella right now. Anton just laughed.

"What makes you think I'll hand over _my daughter _to you." he emphasized. Wait, daughter? But he's a vampire, so since he isn't related to Alicia by blood, it's still kidnap. Bella snarled loudly.

"I don't give a fuck if she was your granddaughter!" she screamed at him. "You're not her legal guardian, but I"m sure you don't give a fuck about legal shit." she glared a glare that would've made Emmett pee his pants if he were human.

"No! Get away! It's a trap!" I could hear a girl of 7 or 8 years old scream. A human wouldn't hear it because she was probably put in a sound proof room. And I'm betting my Volvo that the girl's Alicia. If I try to run at Alicia now, Anton would stop me. And I could already sense other vampires around the area, probably 4. And a trap? What—Oh no! He's trying to kill Bella! We're outnumbered. But if Bella uses her clone technique, we might have a chance.

"If I'd known what you were from the start that you were a vampire, I wouldn't have wasted my time in keeping her away from you legally." she growled. Anton just chuckled.

"It was amusing, though. Watching you go around with a paper with you always." he smiled. "Alicia is actually having fun with me. So rest assured that you can go home—"

"You were always the person who'd think of the worst bullshit, Anton." Bella smirked, but her anger was still apparent. "Just give her to me, and I'll kill you as painfully as I can." she told him. He sighed.

"My patience is running out, dear Bella." he informed her. Who cares?

"And I should listen to you because...?" she asked. Since she still has the veins at the side of her head, I'm sure she'd already sensed the other vampires.

"Because of this." he snapped his fingers and a vampire was about to lunge at Bella. Before I could stop him, a ball of black swiftly hit him. The black ball turned out to be one of the nastiest smelling things I've ever encountered—a werewolf. Not just any were wolf, but Jacob Black.

_I'm not exactly happy to see you, but I sensed vampires around the area. I also got your scent and thought you went rogue or something, fighting other vampires without reason_ he thought. I almost snorted. _And I didn't come here to help you. I thought I sniffed Bella's scent, but where is she? And who's the chick? _I sighed.

"I'll explain later. But thank you, Jacob." I said. He nodded.

_Just take care of this first. Let's socialize later,_ he offered. I nodded. Bella—who had lunged at Anton the moment he snapped his fingers—had not noticed Jacob yet.

"You bastard. You really think you can keep her away from me?" she asked menacingly. Jacob lunged at a vampire, only to be hit by another vampire. So it's 2 against 1. I could sense about 3 more vampires coming. This is not good. Too much vampires to handle. Bella had took out her knife and put it against Anton's neck.

"You really think that that toy can kill me?" he spat at her. I went to another vampire, fighting him in the process. He tried to kick me in the guts, but he was too slow and I twisted his arms at it's fullest and put it behind his back, making him shout in pain. I tore off his arm, earning another scream.

_No fair! Just because I'm the only werewolf, there are more leeches flirting...UGH! _I would've snickered at Jacob's thoughts, but I was too preoccupied with killing the vampire under me.

"You're right. It's just my props." I heard the knife get through skin and then Anton's scream. That must've been a sharp knife. I tore the head of the vampire under me and heard him scream.

_Hey, if you've finally taken care of that one, mind taking 1 off my hands? _

"I'm a little full right now. I"ll see if I can squeeze you in my schedule." I said as I tore off the other arm. "Bella, prepare a fire." I looked at Bella, who was on Anton's shoulder and tearing off his head.

"In a bit." she replied. "Just let me take care of this bastard." she huffed as the head came off. Anton screamed even louder, louder than ever.

_Wait! That's Bella?! But how?! _Jacob's thoughts were in hay wire, but he kept on fighting. He hasn't separated any body part from them yet, though.

"Long story. That's why I'll explain later." I let out a breath as I tore off the leg. "Bella, this is a great time to start the fire already." I said in a hinting tone. "There are more coming soon." I added. Bella blew and fire came out as her breath. I threw in the pieces of the vampire and took one of the vampires that Jacob was dealing with, but Jacob had shocked thoughts about the fire. "Later." I told him as I took away another vampire. Another vampire got me from behind, grabbing my arms. The one I took from Jacob grabbed my legs. Bella kicked the vampire holding my legs, making him stumble back.

"No one messes with me or my family." she smiled at me, the first, real one I've seen in a while. "And hi, Jacob!" she greeted, waving at him. Jacob howled in return.

"Bella, Alicia, save her!" I screamed at her. Another vampire had appeared and outnumbered me.

"But, you..." she trailed off, dubious.

"GO!" I shouted as I struggled to get out of their hold. They've got both my arms and legs. I saw that Bella had ran inside the ware house. That's good. She's finally saved another precious life. Then I shouted in pain as the vampires pulled, trying to tear off my body parts. When I felt that they were about to come off, they pullings suddenly stopped. I laid still on the ground for a while, relieving the feel of numbness.

"I don't think this is the time to relax, Edward." I heard Alice's voice reprimanding me. I tilted my head a bit and saw that my whole family has the rest of the vampires under control.

"Do you mind? I still feel overstretched." I grunted as I saw that Emmett helped Jacob with the vampire. The fire started giving off a purple smoke and the last vampire gave his last scream before getting burned. Only now did I realize that Bella was the one who killed the mastermind this time instead of me. She really is amazing.

"Long time no see, mutt." Emmett grinned, holding his hand up for a hi-5 with him.

_Leeches._ He snorted in his mind as he shifted back to his human form. "It's a truce." he hi-fived Emmett. "For now." he added. Emmett smiled at him and just now, I saw Bella running out of the ware house with a child in her hands. The child was asleep. Bella was smiling and looking at Alicia in a way that confused me. I stood up and gasped. Standing up was too painful for my torso. Bella came to me and put down the child on the ground first. The girl had dirty blonde hair and her skin was as pale as ours. But she's human, right?

"This won't be painful, I promise." she assured me as her hands started glowing green. When her hands were laid on my body, I've never felt anything like it before. I could feel my body constricting and healing in a swift. When I felt that everything is done, she turned to Alicia and healed her wounds.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jacob asked, bewildered. I sighed.

"That's the true face of Bella, basically." I said. "If you want to know everything, then come with us." I offered. He nodded. "By the way, how did you guys get here, Alice?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you wouldn't answer your phone so that I could tell you that I saw this coming." she stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled.

"Is that the Alicia girl?" Rosalie asked. I'm guessing she wanted to help Bella aid the child. Bella nodded. I could hear Alicia's heart beats getting faster, signaling that she's about to wake up. When she stirred, Bella immediately went to her side and cooed her.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked her, worried. To be honest, I know she's warm-hearted, if you get past the seduction, but not this much.

"Yes." she answered as she sobbed into Bella's chest. "It's so great to see you again, mom." she gasped. I froze. Mom?

* * *

**OKAY! I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

OKAY! LET'S SEE WHY THE GIRL CALLED HER MOMMY! AND I'M SORRY, BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! ENJOY!

* * *

Previously:

_"Are you alright, dear?" she asked her, worried. To be honest, I know she's warm-hearted, if you get past the seduction, but not this much._

_"Yes." she answered as she sobbed into Bella's chest. "It's so great to see you again, mom." she gasped. I froze. Mom?

* * *

_

BPOV

Thank god! I'm so happy to know that my child is alive.

"It's great to see you, too, honey." I murmured into her hair softly. She cried quietly for a few more moments, until she asked,

"Mommy, who are those people?" she asked, frightened by them. I hugged her closer as I turned to the Cullens. She must be traumatized by vampires.

"Don't be scared, Alicia. These are the people who helped me save you." I reassured her. She relaxed a bit. I think I have Jasper to thank for that. They all looked at me in a way that was demanding. I guess they want me to explain. "In the village." I told them firmly. "Is Jacob coming with us?" I asked.

"Since you want to explain in the village you guys are talking about, then sure." he shrugged. I nodded.

"The plane's just a couple of kilometers from here." Rose informed us. Edward was looking at me with a blank expression now. I don't like it whenever he's blank. I nodded and wrapped my arms around Alicia protectively.

"Alicia, we're going to have to run, okay?" I told her. She nodded. At that, I started sprinting. I activated my Byakugan and looked for the plane. All of us kept silent as we went towards the direction of the plane. Even Emmett! Ugh! When we reached the plane, I immediately went in and strapped Alicia down.

"Don't leave me again, mommy." she bellowed. I hugged her again.

"Of course not, dear." I told her promisingly. I sensed all of the Cullens, plus Jacob, behind me.

"Everyone, sit down. We're taking off in a minute." Carlisle said as he went to the pilot's chair. I sat beside Alicia. The rest of the Cullens just sat wherever in the plane. At least it wasn't too far away from me. I heard Alicia yawn.

"Go to sleep, dear. We've got a heck of a time when we get back to the village." I chuckled a bit, thinking about the villagers and the Cullens firing questions at me. Alicia closed her silver eyes and her breathing was a lot calmer. I buckled her seatbelt, then mine and then the plane was taking off. When we were in the air, Alice and Rosalie came to me and talked casually with me as nonchalant as they could. I could see the forced effort they were putting in.

"So, we've already faked our deaths in Forks." Alice started. I didn't want her to have to be casual with me if it's forced.

"I need to get some sleep, Alice." I told her as gently as I could. She nodded, a bit grateful. I closed my eyes and soon enough, I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up to screams beside me. My eyes shot up and I wrapped my hands around Alicia comfortingly.

"Ssh, it's okay. Mommy's here. Don't worry." I kept on whispering comforting words to her. The Cullens—minus Carlisle and Esme, probably piloting— and Jacob were surrounded around us.

"Mommy, red eyes were chasing me." she sobbed as tears ran down her pretty face. I hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry. I'll kill anyone who'll try to kill you." I assured her. She kept on gasping and we heard Carlisle's voice through the plane.

"We're about to land, kids. Buckle up." he said. No doubt, he heard Alicia's screams from where he was. I buckled Alicia's belt with one had and kept the other arm around her. Her crying and gasping seemed to slow down a bit and I could feel the plane hovering down. When the plane landed, I loosened my arms around her a bit.

"Are you okay now?" I asked her. She nodded, her face stained with tears. "Stop crying, honey. Your out of harm's way now." I said. She took a gulp and unbuckled her own seat belt. I did the same with mine and stood up with Alicia in my arms. Outside the plane, mom was waiting eagerly for me. It was sun set already, but it was raining. At least the Cullens would get out of the plane safely. A tear escaped my mom's eye.

"My granddaughter." she gasped a bit as she ran to us. Alicia looked a bit intimidated, but not frightened. That's a relief. Mom reached us and hugged the both of us. "Can I hold her?" she asked. I passed Alicia to my mom and she cradled Alicia in her arms.

"Alicia, what do you think about spending some time with your grandma?" I asked her. Alicia thrilled at the word 'grandma'. She nodded frivolously, making me laugh. "All right. Mom, she's all yours for a few hours." I smiled. To be honest, I just need her to get away from the mansion where I'll be interrogated for quite some time.

"Okay, I'll bring her back at 10?" she asked. I nodded. I wouldn't normally allow a 10 o'clock for her curfew, especially at her age, but I need to allot as much time as possible. "Oaky, I'll see you later." she waved, giving me a knowing look.

"Yeah. And we have another guy." I pointed to Jacob. She nodded.

"Hello, Jacob." she greeted. "Well, I'll see you later." she walked away with a squealing Alicia.

"If you want me to answer, wait until we've reached my place." I said as I started running towards the direction of my mansion. I'm going to need a lot of tissues. Remembering the past won't be a simple walk in the park on a sunny day.

"Is that really Bella?" I heard Jacob ask as I sensed all of them starting to run. I didn't hear an answer so someone probably just nodded. When we reached my place, Jacob's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Emmett chuckled, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You should see her cars." I could hear him trying to hold in a laugh. I opened the door and sat on the floor in the living room. The Cullens and Jacob sat wherever. They were all looking at me expectantly.

"Before you say anything, let me explain first." I said, my palms facing them. "I left Konoha for some reason I didn't know. It turns out that I begged mom to put a seal on me. That seal made me for—"

"Can you tell me first what all of this is?" Jacob cut in, waving his hands at me. I sighed.

"A ninja." I answered bluntly. He was silent and unmoving for a while, before hitting his head, grinning. Why the hell is he grinning?

"This must be the weirdest dream I've ever had." he chuckled. "First, Bella's a ninja and we're at an unknown village that isn't even discovered yet and then, a child calls Bella mom. Impossible!" he laughed. The rest of us remained silent. "And this village is filled with ninjas?" he asked, giving me a mocking look. I stood up and slapped his forehead. "OW! What the hell was that for?" he asked, giving me an annoyed look.

"How was that painful if this was a dream?" I retorted. He dropped his jaw again.

"So you really are a hot ninja?!" he exclaimed, baffled. Edward kicked his head. Jake yelped again.

"Yes, she is. Now, would you let her continue with her story?" Edward asked him, irritated. I kept my giggle in me. "What did that seal make you forget?" he asked me, a hard look on his face. I didn't like it. I sighed.

"It made me forget a whole 2 years of my life. The one with Alicia, Anton and Aaron." I whispered the last name mournfully. "Alicia is my daughter, but Aaron is not the father. It's Anton." I bit my lip as I heard their gasps.

"But he's a vampire. He can't impregnate you." Alice tried to keep herself calm. At least Jasper was here to help her.

"Apparently, he can." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I continued. "He was my best friend. I befriended him." I took another deep breath. "It was my fault for believing him." a tear slipped my eye as I said this. "One night, he tricked me and in one week, I was growing a lot weaker. Anton left the village after that night." I wrapped my arms around myself. Rose looked pissed. Oh yeah, she hates rape so much.

"For some reason, I was craving for blood and kept having strange dreams about a baby. I also threw some sharp mood swings at everyone." I chuckled at the memory. "That's when I met Aaron." More tears escaped my eyes at the memory of him. "He was a great friend. He was sent by my mom to take care of me. He spent the hours with me and always tried to cheer me up. In no time, he was the one who actually took the spot as my first love." At this, Edward growled. I was even sadder, knowing that Edward was mad at me. "A few days after I met Aaron, I'd found out that Anton had impregnated me already." I breathed through my nose as I heard Jacob and Edward growling.

"When I was in labor, I was supposed to die. Mom was frantic because there was something abnormal in both me and the baby. I was supposed to die, but Aaron was the one who died instead. He gave me his life." I pursed my lips for a bit as my tears soaked my face. Everyone's eyes softened and I released my lips. "Just a couple of weeks after that, Anton came back to the village. I'd already filed a case against him, even if I knew he wasn't human." I chuckled at my stupidity. "He'd already taken Alicia under my nose and I thought she was already dead." I tried to keep myself from bellowing.

"That's when I begged for mom to do the seal. I wanted to forget everything before I hung myself. After the ceremony, I forgot everything and the village wasn't allowed to utter a word about Alicia, Anton or Aaron." I wiped my tears with my hand. "So that's why I didn't remember anything about them until yesterday. Mom kept saying 'she's alive' or save her before she dies'. She was really confusing me, so when I remembered everything, I was shocked to hear that she's alive. I thought that Anton had killed her." I used my sleeve to wipe my tears. "So that's pretty much the history of Alicia." by now, my face was tear-stained and my voice was fresh of tears. Everyone stayed silent for a while, keeping themselves in their thoughts.

"How long were you pregnant?" Carlisle asked, breaking the silence.

"Much shorter than the usual pregnant women." I smiled a bit. "But it was tougher. My energy was being drained a lot, as though my life was fading. I kept craving for blood. I didn't know what was happening with me. My stomach was growing faster than the usual, too." I explained. Carlisle nodded, taking it in.

"I wish I had the chance to kill the bastard myself." Rosalie muttered. I chuckled a bit.

"I had to take my anger out on him, too, you know." I said. Rose shook her head.

"What was...Aaron like?" Jacob asked. I sighed.

"He was always there for me. He was the one who helped me stay positive. To be honest, he was the one who got me interested in classics." I chuckled painfully. "He never forced me to do anything and the last time I saw him was while I was in labor." a tear escaped my eye again. "He was really kind to people, especially to children. He understood my pain of killing people and he had something radiating off of him that made me forget about suicide." I hugged my knees to my chest as I hid my face in my arms. "After he died, I never thought I could love again, even with the seal on me. But Edward proved me wrong." I lifted my head a bit and smiled at him. He just gave me that blank look. My smile disappeared when I saw that he wasn't going to respond to me.

"Mommy!" I heard someone squeal happily. I thought Alicia was coming back at 10? I checked the clock and saw that it was 9:30. That was quick. I sat on my knees and spread my arms, ready to hug Alicia.

"Yo." mom greeted.

"Grow up, mom." I rolled my eyes. "Alicia, dear, how was spending time with grandma?" I asked her, smiling. She beamed at me.

"Grandma was so much fun! Also aunt Shinuze and grandpa Ji!" she giggled.

"It's aunt Shizune, dear." I corrected her. "And who's grandpa Ji?" I queried, looking at mom, who was looking away.

"Oh, you know, someone." she said vaguely, averting my glaring eyes.

"Mom..." I started, trying to keep Alicia from seeing my angry self. "I thought you knew that it was natural to keep her away from Jiraiya." I kept my nostrils from flaring.

"Hey! She slipped out of my office and when I found her, Jiraiya was already carrying her!" she defended herself. Then I back-tracked.

"You let her out of your sight?!" I screeched. Alicia giggled.

"Mommy's funny." she cooed. I chuckled at her, then went back to glaring at mom.

"She's just as sneaky as you!" she retorted. I stuck my tongue out at her. I heard a few chuckles from the inhuman beings in the room.

"Mommy, can I go to sleep already?" she asked cutely. I smiled.

"Let's go." I carried her in my arms and went to my room. I laid her down on the bed gently then jumped in surprise when I saw Edward behind me. "Gosh, you can really scare me." I said, holding a hand over my fast-beating heart. Edward's expression was hard, still. "Um, is there anything you want?" I asked hesitantly.

"We need to talk. Outside." he said in an expressionless voice. I just followed him out of the house, fearful of what he wants to talk about. Why won't he thaw out of the hardness? Did I do something wrong? I'm pretty sure I explained everything that they could possibly ask. When we got outside, he didn't turn to me. I was growing worried about his cold shoulder treatment. Only now did I realize that all of the Cullens and Jacob were out of sight.

"So...what's up?" I asked as casually as I could. He still didn't turn to me as he replied.

"You're not over him, are you?" he asked stiffly.

"Over who? Aaron?" I asked, a bit baffled.

"Who else?" he retorted. He still didn't let me see his face. God, what's wrong with him? I stayed silent for a while, choosing my words properly so that he won't get the wrong idea.

"What do you think?" I asked him back, still arranging my thoughts. This time, which kinda surprised me, he turned around. His face was contorted in negativity—pain, sadness, anger, jealousy, everything. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't think that I'd hurt him this much either.

"What I think." he laughed bitterly. "You made your mom make you forget him just a few months, which you weren't over him yet. And now, you remember him and you're obviously not over him!" he barked.

"Edward, it's not—"

"It's not what I think?! Well then, if you know my thoughts so much, then why don't you tell me what I think!" he almost screamed at me. Tears welled in my eyes. He said he'd never get angry at me. He promised me that there was no way that he'd be angry at me. He said that all of my secrets have a reason to be kept as secrets. So why does he make those words seem as worthless as the small rocks under my feet right now?

"Edward, would you just listen to me?" I asked him, tears obvious in my voice. He glared at me.

"So, what other secrets do you have now? You're the most powerful vampire in the universe that you can make yourself seem so human? That you've been the one who'd been the real one who changed me into a vampire? That you actually take pleasure in killing people—" I didn't let him go on anymore. I slapped him. My hand hangs in the air and his head was still to the side. That was sinking way too low. He's trying to imply that I'm keeping everything from him when in truth, I don't have anymore secrets to tell him! Tears fell a long time ago.

"If that's what you want to think of me, then get out of my house, and this village." I said darkly. His nostrils suddenly flared and blurs of white and black passed in front of me, pushing me away. Edward was being dragged away by Emmett, Jasper and Jacob. I was paralyzed. Edward was about to kill me. He's really angry at me that he doesn't want me alive anymore.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about him." Alice apologized. "He's just deluded into thinking...you know." she bit her lip. "But if you really want us out of the village, we'll go." she said sadly. When she turned away, I grabbed her hand, as well as Rosalie's, and pulled them to me.

"No, I just need some time to think. Don't leave me again." I whimpered helplessly. The two of them looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't worry. We won't leave if you don't want us to." Rose said as she wrapped her arms around me. I could hear Edward's scream. I grew worried. What happened?

"Edward's just screaming as he wants, he isn't in any physical pain." Alice assured me. No physical pain, but I'm sure his emotional pain is going through the roof. I've never seen him that angry before. I must've really upset him. I started sobbing. I can't believe that I was the one who caused him all of this pain. I stood up.

"Bella, where are you going?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to sleep." I muttered as I went to the room where Alicia was sleeping so soundly.

"Okay, then. Goodnight." Alice said. "And don't worry about Edward. He'll be back to his usual, prudish self by tomorrow." she smiled at me. I just nodded as I continued my way to the room. When I got there, I laid beside Alicia. I stroked her hair and murmured.

"Alicia, you're so lucky that you've finally gotten out of your pained state." I sighed. "Mommy's having a hard time with the person she loves, other than you, of course." I smiled sadly. "I love him so much, and he doesn't think so after he found out about Uncle Aaron." A tear slipped my eye. "At least I can feel relieved after I found you."

"Mommy, don't be sad." Alicia replied, surprising me. I didn't know she was awake.

"Hey, you're supposed to be asleep." I chuckled a bit. She didn't even smile back.

"I heard screams outside." she frowned. I pursed my lips. I guess she's a light sleeper. "I don't want you screaming at him. You love him, right?" she asked me.

"Yes, but I love you, too." I answered her.

"It's a different kind of love." Wow, she's smarter than I thought. "You should make-up with him. I don't want to see you sad." she yawned then closed her eyes.

"Sleep, dear." I wrapped my hands around her as I went to sleep myself. Hopefully, things should be tolerable tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up with 2 pairs of cold hands around me, the other pair colder then the other. I opened my eyes slightly and saw that Alicia was hugging me back. I smiled a bit, then I looked at the owner of the other pair of hands. When I saw Edward's face, I sat upright.

"Love, are you alright?" he asked, that familiar tone of concern lacing his voice. I nodded, taking a gulp.

"Let me throw that back at you. Are you alright?" I asked. He frowned immediately, his eyes apologetic.

"Love, I'm truly sorry about last night. I didn't listen to you and—" I covered his mouth.

"Ssh! Alicia might wake up!" I whisper yelled, half joking half honest. I could feel a small smile on his lips. "And it's okay. I understand." my voice was normal again and I also had a small smile on his face. I patted the seat next to me and he took the seat. Alicia was sleeping soundly behind us. "I'm over him already." I told him sincerely. He looked a bit disbelieving.

"What? But you only remembered him now? And you forgot him when he just...you know." he was baffled. I smiled as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It's because I've met you." I sighed contentedly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer. I was content. I like being quiet and gentle like this like before. I like the old Edward—well, he _is_ old. These moments, I will treasure always.

"Mommy..." I heard Alicia call out groggily. I turned around immediately and Edward withdrew his arm. I smiled at her.

"I'm here." I opened my arms out for her. She crawled over to me and cuddled to me. Her position right now is like a real baby's.

"Mom," she started hesitantly. I smiled encouragingly at her. "Can I have a daddy? I don't want my old one." she murmured embarrassingly. I glanced at Edward, who was already looking at me.

"If it's alright with you." he smiled at me. I grinned back.

"Then come over here, daddy." I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him to me and Alicia, who was squealing. I felt Edward's arm wrap around us and Alicia went on each of our laps. I had my arms around Alicia and Edward had his arms around the both of us.

"BELLA! EDWARD! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard Alice demand. I sighed.

"I have no doubt that people from Australia are trying to figure out who was calling that." Edward chuckled. I carried Alicia in my arms, but she was trying to get away from me to Edward. I looked at him. He took Alicia in his arms and I bit my lips to keep myself from crying at the sight. Edward fits the description of a father perfectly.

"You really are perfect in everything." I mumbled. He gave me a crooked smile in return. We both went downstairs and saw that the Cullens were seated on the couches, but Jacob was no where in sight.

"Finally." Alice rolled her eyes. "I thought you were trying to give Alicia a sister, knowing another secret in the vampire world." she said. I blushed. Alice danced towards us, grinning. "Come here to your aunt Ally." Alice held her hands out to Alicia. Alicia complied and Rose approached them.

"Mind giving auntie Rosie a hug?" she asked. Alice was supporting Alicia so that Alicia was still being carried as she gave Rose a hug.

"Your mom's demanding her to be at the hospital before noon, or else she'll bring the hospital here." Emmett told me. I bit my lip again.

"She's only half human. How can they check a half vampire?" I asked him.

"I'll be doing the check up." Carlisle said, raising his hand in the air. "But since she's still part vampire, she needs to hunt tonight." he stated. I looked at Alicia's eyes again and noticed that it was darker than a usual pair of Byakugan eyes. I nodded, but I was worried about her hunting.

"By the way, Alicia, is it okay if grandma asks a question?" Esme bent to the height of Alicia's smiling face. She nodded. "What was given to you to eat?" she asked. I stiffened. It never occurred to me that since Anton's diet was on human blood, he won't give Alicia animal blood.

"Blood from animals. He said that I'm not worthy of something as 'delicious' as human blood." she answered, a bit baffled. She probably doesn't understand what it meant. I sighed in relief.

"Well, we better get going to the hospital. We wouldn't want a whole hospital here." I chuckled a bit as I led the way to the cars.

* * *

The rest of the months passed by quickly. The whole gang in Konoha were always goofing around in their free time, Renai-nee-chan was taking care of her baby and mom and Shizune were always doing things to improve the village. The Cullens and I never had a major fight after that, just minor ones like which color would suit Alicia better. Alicia and lily became friends quickly, but it's sad that she has to leave with us after the wedding. No one was being suspicious about the Cullens or Alicia and things went by smoothly. After the wedding, the honeymoon didn't start off on the right leg, but we adjusted and after a while, we had another child. We named her Renesmee and when the Volturi thought that she was a demon child—to which, I wanted to kill them—we proved them wrong. Jacob had also imprinted on Renesmee, so he cut off all his ties from the pack. I wasn't exactly happy at first, but I managed to accept it and every now and then, I'd teach my family some nin techniques.

Hopefully, the rest of eternity won't have anymore drama and trouble will keep us out of it's sight.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, EVEN THOUGH THE ENDING SUCKED SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! TELL ME YOUR LAST THOUGHTS!


End file.
